Just Leave Me Alone
by realistjoker
Summary: On their first encounter it is love at first sight for Edward, but for Jacob he finds the person he despises. Can Edward convince Jacob that the two are meant for each other or will it all go up in smoke? E/J and Jared and Emmett slash, AU and AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series.**

**A/N**- One day, as I sat in class being bored another Jacob and Edward story popped into my mind, so I decided to share it. This is my first attempt of the characters being all human, so I hope everyone likes it. Some of the characters are OOC and unlike my previous Jake and Edward story, Bella is in this one.

Jacob is 15

Edward is 17

The ages of other characters will be revealed when they are introduced.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"God, Dad do I have to go to this new doctor," I asked as I stared out the window of dad's truck. Yesterday, I got sent home early from school, because I was running a fever and I puked everywhere in gym. It's nothing I can't handle on my own, but dad worries about me dying on him like mom did. It still hurts all of us, when she died from cancer years ago. I'm sure I don't have cancer. This is the only time I have been sick in the last few months, most of the time I'm perfectly healthy.

"Because, he doesn't charge too much and with you sick all the time. I rather not file for bankruptcy anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes at his statement. I'm not sick all the time, the last time I went to any hospital is because I broke my ankle by cliff diving. Later I accidently rammed a nail into my hand when I was using a nail gun to fix the porch. There is no point in pointing that out, so I continued to stare out the window as rain came down heavily. I hate living in Washington, it is always raining and there is nothing to do. I wish dad will come to his senses and agree to move away from the reservation. I love my tribe, but it's always the same people. Rebecca and Rachel were lucky to get away when they could. It would do me and Dad some good if we moved to Arizona or New Mexico, so I wouldn't be sick all the damn time.

Before we know it, we pull into the small parking lot of Fork's hospital. Getting out, I take out dad's wheelchair and help him get into it. As we walked inside, I noticed an expensive Volvo in the parking lot. Who the hell drives one of those in this area? I would love to meet that person. I'm addicted to cars and always have been since I was a little kid. When mom and dad gave me matchbox toys for Christmas. Soon, I'll be able to get my license and drive wherever I want. Hopefully away from the reservation. That would be awesome, with Quil and Embry by my side; there is no limit on what we will do. We'll hit Vegas or go to L.A. to see celebrities then to New York. Just for the hell of it we can drive down to Brazil to visit Rio.

"Jacob!"

"What," I asked as I snapped out of my thoughts. Just then I noticed; I almost rammed Dad into the hospital's front doors. "Sorry sir." Opening the doors, Dad gets in safely. As he fills out paperwork, I find a magazine about motorcycles and start to read it. When I turn sixteen in a few months, I'm going to beg Dad to let me get my own cycle. As I read, I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye peering at me. Snapping my head toward the person, he or she quickly disappeared. "Freak," I muttered.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

With a goal of entering UCLA's premed program, I volunteer regularly at the hospital, so I can have an advantage over other applicants. Also it's good experience to watch my adoptive father Carlisle work on his numerous patients. "Edward will you please give these folders to Gail?" Carlisle asked as he prepared to see another patient.

"Yes sir," I replied talking them. As I walked down the halls, I wonder which hospital; I'll work at when I finally get my degree. I want a hospital that is more exciting then being here. Dad is one of the best doctors in the country, but he choose to move us to Forks. A nothing town. Two years ago our home was Chicago, the place where I was adopted from. I miss being there and actually have things to do. Going into the reception area, I catch sight of a tall Indian boy looking at a magazine. For a second, I feel my heart stop. I have never seen someone like him before, as my heart starts up again, it beats like a jackrabbit. Seeing him turn his head toward my direction, I move out of view and deliver the folders. As I do, I get a better look at the kid.

"Thank you Edward," Gail said taking the folders.

"No problem," I barely get out as I continued to look at the Indian kid. God, I wonder who he is. Shaking my head, I try to get him out of my thoughts. I need to focus on getting into school and not on him or anyone. Besides, I'm not even attracted to guys, but there is something about him.

"Edward would you mind calling out the next name for me," Gail asked.

"Sure." Taking the clipboard, I walk out into the reception area. "Jacob Black." To my surprise the boy stood up. "You're here to see Dr. Cullen, please follow me." Jacob just nodded and walked behind me. As I took him to Dad's examining room, I can't help but take little peeks at him.

"Freak," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me."

"Nothing."

How can I be attracted to him? His first word towards me was freak. Opening the door, I instructed Jacob to sit on the examining table. He shoots me a look, but does what I said. He's strange and highly beautiful and I don't want to leave him, but I have. Walking outside, I run into Dad and give him Jacob's file.

"Thank you," he replied going in and closing the door behind him.

I wonder what is wrong with Jacob, but I don't think about it as I continue on with my work. An hour later, I sit at the reception desk and finish up last minute work before I get to go home. Esme is making her special lasagna tonight and I want to get home before Emmett eats it all. As I save my data, Jacob and his father begin to leave. "Good bye Jacob, Mr. Black." Jacob gives me an evil look and then rushed out the door. What the hell is his problem? Finding no point to dwell over it, I decide just to go home.

* * *

How was the chapter, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight.**

**A/N**- Thank you guys for all of the reviews from the last chapter, I'm happy that this story is being well received. This chapter introduces all of the rest of the Cullens.

Alice is 14 and the biological sister to Edward.

Emmett is 16

Jasper and Rosalie are actual twins and they are 17, but a school year behind Edward, because they're birthday falls after the cutoff date for school.

Carlisle is 35

Esme is 34

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob Black, that name keeps playing over and over in my head. I need to get him out of my head. Pressing my IPod, the sound of Bon Jovi enters the car. As I listen to_ Living on a Prayer_, I force every thought of him out of my head, but I find it impossible. God, I do not need this now, besides he doesn't even like me. He is one of those people who has a bad attitude constantly, but it makes him cute. No I shouldn't be thinking this way, I am not nor will I ever be gay.

Before I know it, I pull into the driveway and park my car next to Emmett's jeep. He must have gotten off wrestling practice early. Grabbing my bag, I walk into the house. Going up to my room; I pass by Emmett's bedroom. Looking inside I notice that he is reading a magazine with women dressed in bikinis laying over sports cars. "You're home early."

"Coach sent me home to study, said I have to pass my algebra test tomorrow to stay on the team."

"Well why aren't you studying?"

"Don't want to." A typical answer from him, Emmett is a 'C and D' student and only applies himself in academics only when he wants to qualify for sports. He knows that his aversion to schoolwork hurts Carlisle, who wants all of us to strive academically.

"Do you want me to help you study?"

"No, college boy."

"I haven't applied yet. After dinner, you and I are going over your work unless you want Carlisle to find out about your grades."

Emmett grimaced. "Ok, you won't take the jeep away from me." The jeep was a present for his 16th birthday. It's his baby; if he could he would marry the thing. Since Emmett's grades are not the best, Carlisle threatened that he would take the car away.

Smirking at my brother, I head into my room. Putting my bag down, I flop onto my bed and think. I bet Jacob would like the magazine Emmett was reading. I wonder what Jacob likes, who his friends are, and how old he is. I should have looked at his file, but I can't do that. Since he is Native American, I believe he lives on La Push. I only been to the beach there a few times, but I have never seen him there before. Closing my eyes, the strange thought of him being near me relaxes me. As I think of him a light mass suddenly jumps on me. Opening my eyes, I see Alice smiling down at me. "What?"

"Mommy says its dinnertime."

"Ok, I'm coming."

"You were thinking of someone," she teased.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," she sang as she ran out. I swear she has some type of psychic power. She's always been like that. After mom and dad died, she predicted that special people were going to love us. She was right, because four months later Carlisle and Esme came into our lives. Pulling myself out of bed, I head down to the dining room where Esme already has dinner on the table. Taking my seat next to Jasper, we wait for Carlisle to come in.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Dinner for me and dad is corndogs and green beans. Putting the beans on the stove, I pray that I don't burn them. As I try to cook, I think about my appointment earlier. Dr. Cullen said that I had a common stomach bug. Dad was glad that it was nothing serious. I bet the doc is eating lobster and not nasty green beans. Checking the expiration date on the can, the beans expired three months ago. I wonder what was up with that guy earlier. He was the one that was looking at me, that's why I called him a freak. I rather not be looked at by a guy. "Dad, dinner is done," I yell taking the beans off. Scooping them on our plates, I bring the food out to dad. It sucks Sue couldn't make us dinner tonight. "Here old man."

"Watch it kid," he said taking the plate. Taking a bit of the green beans, he shallow it with disgust. "Jake no more green beans."

"Gotcha." Throwing out the rest of the beans, me and dad just chow down on an entire packet of corndogs and a bag of chips as we watch old footage of 1996 NBA championships.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As we eat, I wondered what Jacob is having for dinner. Looking around the table, everyone is enjoying their lasagna, except for Rosalie who is only eating a salad. She wants to become a model, but Carlisle won't let her until she graduates from high school. Right now she is not speaking with Carlisle, because of it. Looking over at Emmett, he is already on his second helping of food. Out of all of us he eats the most, but thanks to all the wrestling it helps keeps him at a healthy weight. Jasper takes small bites at his food; he is easily influenced by Rosalie, so he plans to enter modeling with her. I know he doesn't want to do that, his passion is history especially the Civil War. Alice barely eats as she continues to talk, multiple times Esme has to tell her to be quiet and eat. Alice listens for a minute, but then continues to talk. Right now she is speaking about her art class, zoning out I think about Jacob. "What was that?"

"Edward, you're not listening," Alice whined.

"Sorry repeat what you said."

"No, I know that you were thinking about that mystery person you like."

"What?" Emmett asked dropping his fork. "Dude, you haven't said anything. Who is she?"

"It's nobody. Alice, I don't like anyone. Besides with me getting ready for college, there is no point for me to be involved with anyone."

"Don't lie, you're in love. Tell us who she is please, does she go to our school?"

Carlisle chastised her. "Alice don't tease your brother and eat."

"But Daddy, it's the first time he has shown interest in anyone."

"Alice, you don't have any evidence to support your claim," Esme said. "Now do what your father said and eat your food." Alice nods and does what she is told. I'm glad we're off the subject. I rather not talk about my love life. My last relationship ended badly to the point where I wanted to kill myself over her. I don't want to ever think about Tanya again, that selfish bitch.

After dinner, I go upstairs and do my homework, as I do Jasper and Emmett come in to see me. "I'm working."

"We know," Emmett said as he decided to lay across my bed with his dirty sneakers on. "So tell us who the hell is she? Alice is never wrong with her predictions."

"Alice is wrong for once, there is no one that I am interested in. You two of all people should know that."

"You're still hurt about Tanya," Jasper stated.

"No I'm not. I rather not talk about her." Jasper and Emmett look at each other then back at me. "Emmett get your algebra book, so we can go over it."

"Yes supreme brother," he said jumping off my bed and running out.

"Edward, I can feel that Alice's accusation is not false," Jasper said. He has always had the ability to feel other people's emotions. He is very sensitive to them.

"I'm confused more than anything," I confessed. Jasper is the quietest one in the family and I find it easier to confine information to him. "But after the Tanya incident there is no way that I want to fall in love again."

"I understand, love is a grueling process and we don't want to almost lose you like last time. I'll see you later."

Once he leaves Emmett comes in and we go over his math. When he is gone, I continue on my own work then collapse on my bed thinking about Jacob.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Finally a day without rain, Sam drops me, Quil, Embry and Jared near Fork's High School, so we can check out some kid named Emmett, who supposedly one of the best wrestlers in the state. In a couple weeks Forks is having a match against La Push and Jared wants to check out his competition. Entering the gym, we are immediately hit with cheering for Emmett, going in we see him going against some big dude. Hell Emmett is big himself. "Ready for him?" Quil asked Jared.

"Hell yes," Jared responded, but I can tell that he has some reservations about facing Emmett. Suddenly Emmett pins his opponent down and wins the match. "Shit he's good."

"Don't worry Jared," I said slapping him on the back. "You'll beat him. C'mon lets hit the food stand and watch the rest of the match. As we order our food, the last person I want to see comes stands next to me. "Get away from me."

"Jacob, I haven't said anything towards you yet. Is that your way to say hello to everyone?"

"No just you, freak."

"My name is not freak; it's Edward."

"Edward leave me alone."

"What is your problem? I have done nothing to merit your hostility."

"You're near me, that's something."

"Last time I checked it wasn't a crime for me to get a bottle of water and to speak with you. Since you have to need to be belligerent everytime we encounter each other, I will bid you goodbye," he said walking away.

How dare he insult me, I don't even know what belligerent means. "Hey stop."

"Yes."

Damn it, I'm so mad, I can't even reply. "Nevermind asshole."

"Whatever Jacob."

Emmett suddenly comes up with a tall blonde hair guy. "Edward is this guy bothering you?"

"No, this is one of Carlisle's patients. We were just saying bye to each other." Emmett glares at me and just smirks. "Good bye Jacob, I hope I see you soon," Edward said.

"What was that about?" Embry asked when they walked away.

"Nothing, let's go."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My second interaction with him and it would be a lie if I didn't say that I wasn't attracted to his badass attitude, maybe I can change him. I'm sure his attitude was an act for his friends. God, I hope so. As I walk back to the gym, Alice drags a girl I've never seen before towards me. "What is it Alice?"

"Edward meet Bella," Alice said giggling.

* * *

**A/N-** Please let me know how the chapter went. Bella is going to be one of the antagonists in the story along with a couple other people. More back story about the Cullens will come in later chapters.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Twilight series; I am very sad about this because if I did there would be slash pairings in it.

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone that reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate all of them. Notes about this chapter, Bella is featured, she is ooc, and very annoying. So enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Hello Bella," I said shaking her hand. I wonder why Alice wants me to meet her; she knows that I have no interest in being with anyone right now. Well if I could be with someone, it would be Jacob, but I'm not, so I shouldn't think that way.

"Hi," she replied back as a slight blush comes to her cheeks. "I just moved here and Alice wanted me to meet you."

"Moved here from where?"

"Arizona, my dad is Charlie Swan."

Wow her dad is the chief of police for Forks. I have met Mr. Swan a few times at the hospital; he's a quiet respectable man that I like. Emmett hates him, because he got a speeding ticket from Mr. Swan, when he first got his truck. "Nice to meet you Bella." Leaving it that that, quickly my eyes scan for Jacob, but I don't see him.

"Edward guess what? Alice asked. "Bella is in the same grade and age as you."

"Well I expect to see you in some of my classes. Well if you will excuse me, I'm heading back to the meet."

"That's where we are going to, but I have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you two in there," said Alice running off.

Being alone with Bella is awkward; she still has the blush on her cheeks. "So why did you move to Forks?" I asked trying to make polite conversation.

"To get away from my mom and stepdad, besides I missed Charlie. Alice told me you played piano."

"Yes, I started when I was four."

"Do you have plans to go to music school?"

"No, I plan to do premed next year. Playing piano is a hobby and helps relieve the stress in my life. So do you know anyone in Forks?"

"A couple people, I met when I spent summers here, but I know more people at the reservation."

"Like who?"

"Billy Black and his son Jacob."

She knows Jacob; I wonder what he is like when he is near her. "I've met Jacob before."

"I barely know him; he fixed up my truck that Charlie bought off Billy." Getting back the gym, I sit by my family and Bella decides to sit next to me. Looking across the gym, I see Jacob and his friends. "Do you play sports?"

"No." I wish she would stop talking.

"I suck at them. Alice says that you write songs as well, how many have you written?"

"Over ten." Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and see Alice giving me a thumbs up. I think she planned that I meet Bella. It will break her heart to find out that I don't like Bella. Tuning Bella out, I look over at Jacob. He's adorable. I can't believe I used that word to describe him, but he is.

Once the meet is done to celebrate Emmett's wins Carlisle takes the family out to dinner, sadly Alice invites Bella to come with us. To make things worse, Alice insists that Bella sit next to me. As we eat, I try to avoid any conversation with Bella, but Alice makes it a point to force me to talk with Bella. When dinner is done, I go to my Volvo, but Alice stops me. "What?"

"Why don't you take Bella home?"

"Alice, I just met her and I'm not comfortable taking her home."

"Ok, see you at home."

Biding the others goodbye, I get in my car and quickly drive away; I hope Alice doesn't plan to hook me up with Bella.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Dude are you ready," I asked Jared as I massaged his tense muscles. Today is the day that he goes against Emmett. Me and the other guys have been training with Jared, so I hope he'll do good. He managed to beat Sam a couple times.

"I'm good. I got this."

"Of course you do and we will be cheering the entire time." Most of the reservation came to the match today to see Jared. "We're here for you."

"I know thanks Jake."

"No problem, I have to get in the stands, see you soon." Once I get to the stands, I go sit by my friends who are holding a giant sign with a giant wolf on it. Scanning the other side of the gym, I see Edward talking to Bella Swan. Why would he talk to her, better yet why do I care? After waiting for a long time, it is time for Jared to go off against Emmett. "Go Jared." As I cheer, I notice Edward look at me, but I ignore him. The match between Jared and Emmett begins. "Come on Jared, beat his ass," I screamed.

Jared rushes at Emmett with great speed, but Emmett catches him and flips him down. "Jared c'mon you can do it," Paul screamed

"Do it Emmett," screamed a small pixie like girl that is sitting near Bella and Edward. Emmett gets Jared into a headlock, but he manages to break free.

For the first ten minutes, the two battle against each other. Neither estimated the other's power. Soon the referee calls a time out, which gives me and some of the other guys time to rush to Jared's side. "Dude, you're doing great out there," I said making Jared drink some water.

"Thanks that bastard is tough."

"You got this, look how tired he is; he'll drop soon."

"I hope so." Looking over, I notice that Emmett is talking to Edward and that blonde guy from a couple weeks ago.

"Hey we got to get back to the stands, you're going to do fine alright. Wolf power," I said doing a fist pound with him.

"Yeah, wolf power."

With renewed strength Jared goes after Emmett with more power then before. Emmett is surprised, but holds off against Jared's efforts. "Jared, wolf power," Sam screamed. Throwing his head, it was the signal for the rest of us to howl for Jared. Knowing the rest of us is behind him, Jared managed to pin Emmett for five counts, but Emmett got away.

For another fifteen grueling minutes, neither of them fall, another break is called. "C'mon pin him," said Paul.

He's tough." Jared replied wiping sweat off his face.

"Dude tag me in and I'll go out there and win."

"You'll be on your ass in a second," Sam said. "Jared, you beat me, we know you can beat him."

"I know and I will. Thanks guys," Jared said standing up. Once he back on the mat, him and Emmett go at it again. Before we know it, Jared is down and crying in pain. "It hurts."

Jumping down from the stands, I run over to him. "Jared what's wrong?"

"My knee."

"Jacob please move," said a voice behind me. Looking over I see Dr. Cullen. Moving over, he examined Jared and declared that Jared needed to be taken to the hospital. An ambulance is called and Jared is taken out. As he is I stare at Emmett, it's his damn fault this happened, I would confront him, if that bastard Edward wasn't by his side trying to comfort him.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"You think he's okay," Emmett asked nervous as I drove us to the hospital, so he could visit Jared.

"Carlisle said there wasn't too much damage. It wasn't your fault that he got hurt."

"I know, but I feel that it is." Emmett has been beating himself up over Jared's injury for the last two days. Carlisle said that Jared's ligaments had small rips and needed minor repair that only took two hours in surgery.

Arriving at the hospital, we find out Jared's room and head up there. Emmett moves slowly as he carries the presents he got for Jared. Yesterday, we went to the mall in Seattle to get a wolf dressed as a football player from Build-A-Bear. Along with that we have a card that the family signed, inside there is fifty dollars. Emmett used his own money. Knocking on the door, a voice tells us to come in. Going in, we see Jared, Jacob, and a couple other guys we don't know, but I recognize them as Jacob's friends.

"What are you doing here," Jacob asked walking towards us.

"We just came to visit," I replied back.

"Jake don't," Jared said sitting up. "Hey guys, I want to speak with Emmett alone."

"All right, me and Quil are going down the cafeteria. You want anything?"

"No thanks Embry."

"Jared are you sure," Jacob asked.

"Yes, go."

"Alright," he said leading the rest of us out. Closing the door, Quil and Embry leave, leaving me alone with Jacob. "Why did you come?"

"So Emmett could see Jared; he's really upset about what happened and wanted to see how Jared was doing." Jacob leans against the wall and slides down on the floor. Sitting next to him, we sit in silence, until he starts to speak. "You know Bella?"

"Yes, she is a friend of my sister's. She mentioned she knew you."

"Yes, her dad and mine are best friends. We used to hang out when she would come for the summer."

Smiling to myself, I'm glad Jacob is talking to me and not throwing insults. Maybe we can be friends or something else. "She said you fixed her truck, are you a mechanic?"

"Sort of, dad taught me a lot and I've also loved cars."

"My sister Rosalie loves cars and is constantly fixing up BMW. Emmett worships his jeep." Looking over, I can tell Jacob is jealous, so I stop talking. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes a beat up Volkswagen rabbit; I'm fixing it up, but I can't drive it until I turn sixteen."

Before I can talk back, we hear laughter coming from the room. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Who knows," Jacob said shrugging. As we sit in more silence, I get the chance to fully look over Jacob and I like everything that I see. The thing that attracts me the most are his lips. I just want to kiss them. Jacob shivers a little bit.

"Are you cold, do you want my jacket," I asked taking it off and wrapping it around his shoulders.

He looks at me for a brief second, but accepts it. "Thanks, I hate how cold hospitals get." We continue to sit in silence; I notice that he is still shivering. Not thinking, I wrap my arm around his shoulders. Jake immediately pulls away. "What the hell?" He asked as panic appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever touch me again," he growled.

"I won't." I wondered why he panicked. Before I can wonder more, Carlisle walks towards us. "Hello, sir."

"Edward is Emmett here as well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he is with Jared."

"That's good, I need to check on Jared; it's time for you two to go home. Jacob do you and your friends have a ride back to La Push?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not really, Dad is busy and Sam is at work. We'll just run back."

"I rather not let that happen. Edward would you please give Jacob and his friends a ride back to the reservation?"

"Yes sir, I will." Jacob's friends come back and Emmett says goodbye to Jared, once we confirm everything we head down to my car.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

He owns the Volvo; I saw weeks ago. Getting in, I love how it smells and how the interior is tricked out. Me and the guys sit in the backseat as Edward and Emmett sit in the front. "Do you know the way," Embry asked.

"Yes don't worry," Edward replied. Do you guys have anything particular that you want to listen to?"

"No that's alright," I said. We ride in silence, as we do I think about what Edward did earlier. I will admit it, I liked that he put his jacket on me, but the way he touched me made me think about him.

"Hey Jake, you ok," Quil asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I notice Edward looking back at me, but I turn away to look at the window.

Soon we arrive back at the reservation. "Where should I drop you off at," Edward asked.

"Here is fine, Jacob's house is not that far," Embry answered.

Edward stops the car and we get out. After my friends say goodbye and walk off; I stay behind. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem Jacob, maybe we'll get to hang out sometime," said Edward smiling.

"Not a chance in hell freak," I said running off to catch up with my friends.

* * *

**A/N**- Hoped everyone loved reading this chapter. Please review and let me know how it went. I liked writing the small scene between Jacob and Edward, which is only the beginning. Jared and Emmett are going to be another pairing in this story, if anyone wants to see any other pairing between any of the characters, let me know.

**Next chapter**- coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Hey guys thanks so much for the wonderful reviews so far, I appreciate all of them and thank everyone. So this chapter a little sexual scene between Edward and Jacob and Leah is introduced to the story, so please enjoy.

Leah is 18 or 19, I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Dude what the hell is his problem," Emmett asked as we drove home.

"I don't know; I have shown nothing, but kindness to him since we met. Just ignore him, that's what I do."

"Ok, but if he pulls that shit again; he is getting his ass beat."

I don't want to think about that. "On a different topic, how was your meeting with Jared?"

"Great, we have many things in common. Edward can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I have a crush on Jared; he's the most amazing guy I have ever met. I 'm sorry if I sound like a girl, but we just immediately clicked. He loved the wolf I gave him and we made plans to hang out when he gets out of the hospital."

"That's great Emmett." I am jealous that he and Jared get along so well, but as for me it's nothing with Jacob. I thought we made progress today, but I was obviously wrong.

When we get home, we walk in only for me to be attacked by Alice. "Bella's here," she said ecstatic.

"Ok and why should I care?"

"Because silly, I invited her to hear you play your piano."

"Alice, I don't appreciate you doing that without my permission. I have no desire to play right now."

"But."

"No buts, you should have asked beforehand," I said heading up to my room. Flopping on my bed, I turn on my IPod and listen to a song that reminds me of Jacob. I can't deny myself anymore that I like him, no love him. I have never felt this way about anyone not even Tanya. Turning over to my stomach, I wonder what Jacob is doing now.

"Edward can you please come down and play for Bella?"

Sitting up, I see Alice by my door. "No," I said.

"Please, I promised her that you would. Please, please, please, please," she whined as ran and jumped on me. "Please, I love you; you're the best big brother in the world."

"Fine," I said pushing her off me. She cheers and pulls me downstairs to Bella who is waiting by the piano. "Hello Bella."

Bella blushes. "Hi Edward, thank you for playing for me today."

"No problem." Sitting down, I start playing a piece from Beethoven. As I play, Alice disappears leaving me alone with Bella. I should have known Alice would do this. When I'm done Bella claps. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I would love to know how to play, would you mind teaching me?" She asked.

"I have work and school that takes up most of my time. I don't think so."

"Ok sorry for asking. How about a quick lesson right now?" To get her off my back I agree. Bella sits next to me and I show her the proper keys and how to position her hands. I try to avoid any contact, but Bella makes it a point that our hands are always touching.

"Bella, I have work to do. We have to stop."

"Ok, thanks for the lesson." Being a gentleman, I walk her to the door; before she left she kissed me on the cheek.

"She likes you," Alice teased once Bella left. "You should go on a date with her. Better yet, she should be your girlfriend."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for another relationship." Going back up to my room, I make sure to lock the door, before I sit down at my computer. I try to do some work, but my mind keeps focusing on Jacob. Giving up on doing any work, I lay down on my bed and think of him.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Dad do I have to go," I whined as I put his wheelchair in the truck. Charlie Swan invited us over to watch a baseball game and eat tons of hot wings. Not that I don't love hot wings, but I know Bella will be there and she is annoying as hell.

"Don't whine Jacob. Charlie doesn't invite us over that much, so be grateful that we're getting an actual meal."

"Ok."

Once we pull up in the Swan's driveway, I notice Edward's Volvo parked in the driveway. I wonder what he is doing here. Charlie comes out to greet us and helps Dad with his wheelchair, telling they want some alone time to talk, I go into the kitchen to get some food. That's where I find Edward sitting at the table reading some book. "Hi Jacob," he said smiling as he looked up from his book.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Bella invited me."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere with my sister Alice; Bella mentioned that you were coming over with your dad."

"Yeah, didn't expect you here." Actually I don't mind if he is here, at least I don't have to deal with Bella alone the entire time.

"Well I didn't want to come." He shocked me by that statement; I figured him and Bella were some kind of couple. "How is Jared?" He asked changing the subject.

"Better he came home yesterday." After he did all he could talk about was Emmett and how great he is. I know Jared has a major crush on Emmett, so does everyone else. Quil and Embry keep teasing Jared to try and get a date with Emmett, but he is too shy to ask.

"That's good."

Before he can say anything else Bella and that pixie girl I saw before come in. "Hi," the pixie girl said staring up at me. She's creepy with her wide eyes.

"Hi," I said. She's scaring me.

"Jacob this is my sister Alice," Edward said. "Alice this is Jacob."

"How old are you," Alice asked me.

"Fifteen."

"Really?"

"Yes." She is really creepy; wanting to get away I go into the living room with Dad and Charlie. To make sure she doesn't get anywhere near me, I stay close to Dad. Soon the doorbell rings and Harry Clearwater and Leah come in. I'm ecstatic to see that Leah is here. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Where's Seth?"

"You know he's not into sports, besides he's with mom right now. Has Bella gotten on your nerves yet?"

"No a creepy friend of hers has," I said pulling Leah outside, so we can be alone. I rather not am inside with Edward, his sister and Bella. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Hi," says a shrilly voice that makes Leah jump. Looking down we see Alice smiling up at us. "Jacob is this friend? She's pretty. I'm Alice and you are?"

"Leah," she said with a weird look on her face.

"Hi."

Leah catches eyes with me. "Jake lets see if the food is done."

"That's what Bella told me to tell you guys and that the game is starting," Alice said as she grabbed Leah's arm. "I helped make the food, I'm sort of a cook, but nothing like my brother Edward, he could be a chef one day. He makes the best brownies in the world; he should have made them tonight. I'll tell him next time."

Leah stares at me. I can tell that she is freaked out about Alice's rambling. I don't blame her; I'm freaked out by Alice to. I wonder how Edward deals with her. Once we're back in the house, me, Leah, Harry, Dad, and Charlie load up plates of food and sit around the t.v. watching baseball. As we eat, I notice that Edward doesn't eat much and keeps one eye on Bella who looks at him with loving eyes. Alice smiles at the two, but also smiles at Leah. I think the little girl has a crush. God, what the hell is with the Cullens getting crushes on my friends?

In the middle of the game, I get up to use the bathroom, when I come back I walk past a window and see Edward outside in the backyard. Wondering what he is doing, I go to see him. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Getting away from Bella," he replied as he looked up into the night's sky.

"I know she can get annoying sometimes. Just come watch the game with the rest of us."

"I'm not into sports that much. If it wasn't for Alice, I would have left by now. What are you doing outside?" He asked.

"Just wanted to come out."

Turning from the sky, his eyes met mine. "Seemed that you car that I'm outside."

"I don't care about you. I hate you."

"Why do you hate me Jacob? I have been nothing, but friendly to you." I don't answer him, but try to walk back inside, but he stops me by grabbing my arm. "Tell me why you hate me Jacob."

"Let go of me."

"No not until you tell me."

Not wanting to listen to him anymore I punch him in the mouth. That makes him let go of me, but as I try to head back in the house; he tackles me. "You bastard," I growl.

"You're the one that started the fight first Jacob," he said as we start to wrestle around the yard; I can see where Emmett gets his moves from. Eventually, I'm pinned on the ground with Edward on top of me with his hands gripping my arms to the ground.

"Get off me," I hissed.

"No not until you tell me why you hate me."

"No." I struggle to get up, but my efforts are worthless. "Get off me," I said trying to push him off even more, as I do I feel my groin rub against his. A pleasurable feeling runs through me that stops my efforts.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I just stare down at him, as sexual pleasure runs through me. I can feel myself and Jacob becoming hard at the same time. Wanting more of the feeling, I rub myself against him with causes him to let out a small moan. I just want to rip off his clothes right now, but I can't. Pushing against him again, he lets out another moan combined with a yelp. Looking down at his beautiful eyes, I see the fear, but ecstasy in them. Wanting to take the fear from them, I rub against him for another few minutes. Each time our groins make contact he lets out the cutest moans. It's now that I'm sure that I am in love with him. "Jacob, I…" Before I can get anything else out, I hear Alice scream my name. Jumping off Jacob, I help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck off," he said running off.

"Edward why are you dirty?" Alice asks as she runs up towards me. "You should be inside with Bella."

"Alice, I'm leaving."

"But why?"

"Because I have work to do." More like I need to get my head in place about Jacob. "Now go get your things and say goodbye."

"NO! I want to stay."

"Alice, go get your things now; you'll see Bella at school."

"Fine," she said crossing her arms and rushing back into the house. Silently I follow her and thank Charlie and Bella for their hospitality, as I leave I see Jacob looking at me as if he wanted to kill me. Rushing out, I jump in the car and wait for Alice who takes forever to say goodbye finally she gets in the car and we take off.

When we get home, I quickly rush to my room and lock the door. Collapsing on my bed, I push a hand into my pants and think of my time with Jacob. I haven't felt this good in a long time. As I continue to pump myself, I think about how much it would have been better if Jacob was naked. Getting ready to release myself, someone knocks on the door. "Go away."

"Dude," said Emmett from the other side. "I got a call from Jared earlier and he was wondering if we wanted to go to his house in a few days to play video games."

"Emmett, I'll give you my answer later."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I hate that he just killed my drive.

"Are you jacking off in there; you only lock your door when you doing it to yourself."

"Emmett shut the hell up." Taking my hand out, I get up and open the door. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't bother me."

"Dude, you were. Who were you thinking about, your mystery person?"

"Yes, now before I tell Carlisle about the bad grade in English; I suggest leaving me alone at the moment."

"Ok, so are you going to come with me to Jared's?"

Since Jared is Jacob's friend, I'm pretty sure that he'll be there. "Yes I'll come."

"Great, you can go back to want you were doing," Emmett said grinning. Frustrated I slam the door in his face. Changing into my nightclothes, I try to figure out how I can convince Jacob that I love him. I know it won't be easy, but I'll try my best. Getting under the covers, I close my eyes and think about how my life would be if me and Jacob were together.

* * *

**A/N-** How was the chapter? Hope everyone liked the scene between Edward and Jacob that I put in, there will be more in upcoming chapters.

Next chapter- Time at Jared's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight, I'm so sad. If I did there would be more hot guy on guy action.

**A/N**- All love goes out to for the people that reviewed, added the story to their alerts and favorited the story. It means a lot. This chapter has some Jared and Emmett action. So enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can't stop thinking about what we did. Everytime I close my eyes all I see is Edward on top of me grinding. I'm confused about how I feel about him; I mean I hate that we did do that, but I loved it. I'm not gay, so I shouldn't even be thinking this way. Shaking my head, I get ready to go over to Jared's. Today, we're just going to play video games all afternoon, since there is nothing better to do. Grabbing my bag, I say bye to Dad and run to Jared's house. When I get there, I see a white jeep, thinking nothing about it; I walk in only to come face to face with Edward. "What are you doing here," I growled.

"Jared invited me and my brothers over to play games," he replied. I notice he has a strange look on his face.

"Well I don't want you here."

"This isn't your house." Then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Jacob, we need to talk about the other day."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Jake stop being mean," Jared said as he approached us. "Sorry about him Edward."

"It's alright."

Turning from the both of them, I go into the living room and find my friends all prepared to get their asses kicked in Guitar Hero. "So boys ready to lose you allowances?" I asked.

"Jake, you're not winning today," said Embry as he sat next the blonde hair guy. "These Cullen boys say their good."

"No one can beat me," I said taking out my guitar controller.

"You should watch your mouth," Emmett said. "Edward is the best Guitar Hero player out of all of us."

Smirking, I take a quick look at Edward. "You have nothing on me."

"Jacob don't instigate anything," Jared said.

"I'm not," I replied getting ready to beat the hell out of all them.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

We start a tournament between all of us; sadly I'm knocked out early. I may be good at this game, but shit Jacob took me out before I even had a chance to get far. Sitting back on the couch beside Jared I try to appear casual; I yawn and wrap my arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

To my surprise he moves closer to me. "It's okay, hey since we're both out of the tournament, do you want to go to my room and talk alone?" Jared asked.

"Yes."

"Great," he replied getting his crutches. Immediately we make our way to his room and close the door. His room is smaller then Carlisle's office, but it has a great feel to it. The walls are covered with posters of different rappers and pictures of Jared with his friends and family. Sitting on the bed, Jared sits down next to me. "So how do you like hanging out with my friends?"

"All of them are cool, but what's up with Jake?"

"I don't know; he normally doesn't act this way. I think some of our other friends are coming over later."

"Who?"

"Sam, Paul and Leah. Sam is sort of like an older brother to all of us."

"That's cool. Glad you invited us over."

"No problem, I don't blame you that I got hurt, plus you're the coolest guy that I met in a long time."

Blushing, I wrap an arm around his waist and bring him close to me. "Thanks that means a lot. Jared don't think of me as strange, but I'm just going to be blunt with it. I like you."

"I like you to."

Now I'm ecstatic, this couldn't have been easier. "Cool." Is all I say as I place my lips on his; he doesn't fight back and deepens the kiss. All too quickly he is on the bed with me on top as I grind myself against him. "I never felt this way about anyone," I whisper into his ear, as I nibble on it.

"Me either." Slipping my hands into his shirt, I run my hands over his well defined muscles. "Emmett, I don't want to go too far."

"We won't." God, I love him, licking his neck I start to nip at it, which causes him to yelp. Laughing to myself, I continue nipping until he starts to moan. I love the sound of it, pulling his shirt off I lick his stomach as if it's ice cream. My own special ice cream, I think I might get a cavity from him.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Emmett and Jared have been gone for awhile, but knowing Emmett, he probably confessed his love for Jared. I do remember hearing a yelp, so I'm sure Jared accepted Emmett. So far with our tournament, I have won all my matches and so has Jacob, now we're in the finals against each other. Letting Jacob pick the song, he picks _Miss Murder_ by AFI. As we play, I notice that Jacob is so caught up in beating me that he misses a few notes, which frustrates him. When the song ends, the scores let us know that I'm the winner. "You were a great competitor Jacob."

Jacob doesn't say anything as he slammed his guitar down and ran out of the house. "Douche bag," Quil said. "Don't worry Edward, he normally doesn't lose, he's just not taking it well."

"I understand, I'll be right back," I said running after him. Catching up to Jake, I stop him. "Hey it was just a game."

"Shut the hell up," he said pushing me. "You think that you're something, but you're not."

"Jacob calm down. It was only a game."

"A game! You found pleasure in beating me like when you raped me."

"I didn't do that and you know it. Jacob, I swear on my parent's graves; I would never degrade you like that. What happened was accidental, but I did enjoy it and I know you did to." Jacob turns away from me. "Jacob admit it you liked it as well."

"I'm not a faggot like you."

"Jacob…"

"Leave me alone, I don't know what the hell your game is, but I'm not going to play it. You make me sick and I never want to see you ever again," he screamed trying to run off, but I stop me. "Move."

"No, I understand you hate me, but why?"

"I just do."

Grabbing his chin, I force him to look at me. "Well I want to know. I have been nothing, but friendly to you. All your friends say that you're a great guy, but I'm not seeing that person. I'm seeing a scared little boy that won't admit why he hates someone."

"I'm not a little boy. You make me sick, bastard." Jacob tries to punch me, but I stop him. "I fucking hate you."

This is not the best time to admit that I love him; it would only freak him out more. "Fine if that's how you feel," I said letting him go. Jake takes one look and runs off. Going back to Jared's house, Quil and Embry ask about Jacob. I just tell them, he had something to do. Looking down, I notice Jacob's destroyed guitar controller, knowing it can't be salvaged I decide to buy him a new one.

"Hey what's going on here," Emmett asked coming out of nowhere. By his face, I can tell that him and Jared really got along well.

"Where is Jake," Jared asked.

"He had temper tantrum, because he lost the tournament," replied Quil. "At least we decided not to make bets this time.

We play games for another couple of hours, but Jacob never comes back. When we're done, me and my brothers say goodbye and get into Emmett's jeep before we head home; I tell Emmett to drive to Port Angeles, so I can buy something.

The next day after work and school I head over to La Push, with a little help; I'm able to find my way to Jacob's house. Knocking on the door, Jacob's father answers it. "Hello Mr. Black is Jacob home?"

"Yes, come in. You're a friend of his?"

"Yes sort of."

"Jake, someone is here for you," Mr. Black called out.

"Coming," Jacob yelled coming to the door, he stops in his tracks when he sees me. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Alright, be right back dad," said Jacob leading me outside to a small shed that has a Volkswagen rabbit sitting next to it. "Why did you come, I made it clear that I don't like you?"

"I know, but I wanted to give you something."

"What AIDS?"

"No, just follow me." Jacob is skeptical, but does what I say. "Here you broke yours yesterday." I take out a new guitar controller and hand it to him.

"I'm not some whore you can buy off with gifts."

"Jesus Jake, I'm just doing something nice for you, since your old one was destroyed."

"I don't need your charity," he said shoving the controller back at me.

"It's not charity, it is a gift," I said putting the controller back in the car. Seeing that there is no point in talking to Jacob in his emotional state, I also get back in the car and leave. As I drive off, Jake picks up a ball of mud and throws it at my car.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I hate that Cullen; he gets on my nerves. Going back to my room I fall on my bed and try to stop tears from coming down. I hate him, but why does he make feel as if I want to cry. No one has tried to be nice to me like he has. Do I like him? I don't know. I can't like him, I don't like boys, but somehow he is different.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Why does he reject me? I love him, I want to be there for him, but he keeps pushing me away. Getting back home, I curl up in my bed and try to fight off the tears that are threatening to come down. I never been this emotional over someone not even Tanya, who I dated for three years before we broke up a few months ago. Never have I felt more depressed until now, I just want him to love me back. I don't know how much time passes by until I hear a knock at the door. "Yes."

"Edward it's time to eat," Carlisle said from behind the door.

"I'm not hungry, just go away."

Carlisle doesn't listen to my request and comes in anyway. I feel the bed shift as he sits near me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel good."

"Edward." By the tone of his voice Carlisle is worried. "Son, if there something that happened, I appreciate if you told me."

"There's nothing." I fought the urge to just tell him about my love for Jacob. "Please leave."

"I can't do that." To calm me down, Carlisle starts to rub my back. "Edward do you want to talk about it? Does it involve Tanya?"

"No, someone else."

"Bella?"

"No, please Carlisle don't make me talk."

"Edward, you know talking helps, I don't want to go through another situation." What he is referring to is that after me and Tanya had been going out for three years, she suddenly broke up with me for no reason. I was in a depressive state and thought about committing suicide.

"I'm in love," I blurted out.

"Are you afraid that she will reject you like Tanya?"

"No, he has hated me since the day we met. I've been trying to be his friend. I love him," I confessed.

Carlisle stops his rubbing for a second, but then starts up again. "Edward, you're in love with a boy?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it doesn't matter who you love as long as the person makes you happy. Emmett came to Esme and me yesterday saying how he loved Jared." Emmett never told me that. "Who are you in love with?"

"Jared's friend Jacob."

"Edward, Jacob may not be accepting of loving another boy."

"I know, but I love him more then I ever loved Tanya. I just want to make him understand that."

"Edward, you might just have a crush on him."

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN CRUSH," I screamed sitting up. "I know he's the one that will truly make me happy."

"Edward calm down, right now you're trying to feel a void for Tanya, by replacing it with Jacob."

"I'm not replacing anything; just leave me the fuck alone."

"Edward Cullen, I know I don't tolerate that kind of language," Carlisle said sternly. Feeling bad about disrespecting him, I bow my head and whisper sorry. Carlisle takes me into his arms, like when I was a child. "I forgive you. If you love him, I will support you in trying to pursue him."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now it is time for dinner. I will not allow you to skip a meal."

"Yes sir," I mumbled as I wiped my tears away. Feeling a bit ashamed, I follow Carlisle down to the dining room. Taking my usual spot, the family says grace and begins to eat Esme's pot roast. With each bite, I feel sick in that I want Jacob to be beside me enjoying every morsel.

Emmett has taken up Alice's habit of babbling, except he babbles about Jared. "He says that the tribe has huge bonfires every month to tell stories about their ancestors. He said next one he would invite us to."

"No one wants to hear about you lover and his damn tribe," Rosalie spitted out.

"Don't be jealous, because I have someone and you don't. Maybe if you stopped acting like a bitch, then you could get a boyfriend."

"Emmett," Carlisle scolded. "I don't ever want that word uttered from your mouth again about any woman. Do you understand?"

"But she is one."

"Emmett, you know my rules and one of them is to never disrespect a member of this household. After dinner you will meet me in my office."

"But…"

"No buts, Rosalie, since you started it I will speak to you later about treating your brother with respect."

Rosalie glared at Carlisle, but keeps her mouth shut. Whatever she had to say would have led to an argument between them.

After dinner, I go up to my room and start working on an essay for English class, while I type it out; my cell phone goes off. The number is unrecognizable, but I answer it anyway. "Hello."

"Hey Edward this is Bella." How the hell did she get my number? The only answer I can think of is Alice.

"Hi, I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry, I was bored from studying Shakespeare. So what are you doing?"

"My essay for English class."

"But that is not do for another three weeks."

"I know, but I want to get it finished with it early. Bella, I have to go now."

"Wait! Eric, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Ben, and I are going hiking this weekend. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming?"

She just mentioned the people; I never hang out with at school. "I have to work."

"Oh, well do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday night?"

Before I can say no, a shrill voice answers for me. "Of course he does," Alice said taking the phone away. "He'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Great, I'll see you later Edward," Bella said through the phone then she hung up.

Snatching my phone, I grab Alice by one of her skinny little arm. "Alice, I have no intention in going out with Bella."

"But the date is already made."

"I'll break it. I doubt you know this already, but despite your efforts I never want to be with Bella."

"But…"

"No buts, I don't like her and I never will. These little games that you're playing need to stop."

"But Edward, she really likes you. Just give her a chance, if you go out with her on Friday; I will leave you alone about her."

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise."

I let go of her. "I'll just take your word for it." Alice is clearly upset about what she did; it burns a hole in my heart when I see her depressed. In one swift move, I pick her up and start to tickle her, which makes her giggle in delight.

"Stop Edward," she laughed.

"Ok," I said putting her down and leading her out of my room. After I make sure the door is fully locked, I forget about my essay and think about Jacob. If I want him, I need to pursue him in a way that will slowly show him that I deeply care about him.

* * *

**A/N-** Thanks for reading the chapter, let me know how it went. If anyone has any ideas how Edward should pursue Jacob, send your requests.

**Next Chapter**- Edward's date with Bella (disaster) and Edward starts to openly pursue Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight or Romeo and Juliet.

**A/N-**Thanks for the reviews of last chapter. This chapter features the date, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The need to vomit is the one thing I think about as the hours tick by before I have to go out with Bella. Now I really do want to kill myself. Sitting at my piano, I play a sonata that reminds me of Jacob, if we were together I would have the need to compose a song about him. The best time to think about him is when I'm playing. As I play I try to come up with some ideas on how to make him love me, the most subtly approach is showering him with gifts, but there is also making him jealous, or just ignoring him. I could try all three. I won't start off with the gifts, last time it didn't work out to well.

"Dude, what's with the sad music?"

Turning around I see Emmett with his arm wrapped around Jared's waist. Since they confessed their love for each other, they are inseparable. Everyday this week, Emmett has been taking Jared to and from school. Then they just hang out at our house or his house for hours. "It's not sad; it just reminds me of Jacob." Other then Carlisle, Emmett and Jared are the only ones that I have confessed to about loving Jacob. "Jared what is Jake interested in?"

"Cars, motorcycles, video games, cliff diving, anime, manga, racing, movies, wolves and eating, why?" He asked.

"I just want to know more about him. Does he mention me at all?"

"Only to say that you should never come around him again, but he doesn't say it that often."

"I have an idea," said Emmett. "We should find a way to make Jacob jealous, so he'll want to be with you."

"I already had that idea, but I'm not sure if it will work," I said.

"It will." Emmett sits on the ground and puts on his serious face, by sticking his lip out his lower lip and putting his fist under his chin. Jared and I look at each other then back at Emmett. This is the first time in years that Emmett used his serious face. "I got it! Edward, you're going out with Bella on Friday, with careful maneuvering we should have Jacob there at the same time. It's perfect. Jared invite Jacob to come with us to the movies and we will make sure that he sits by Edward and Bella, and then we ditch him. Edward make sure you act all lovey dovey with Bella."

"That's stupid."

"Haven't you watched romantic comedies? It will work." I don't know what is more shocking; the fact that Emmett watched romantic comedies or that he is serious about this plan.

I am very doubtful of Emmett's plans, but I haven't come up with anything else yet. God, I hope it works.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Don't," I growled at Embry who is eyeing one of the extra hamburgers I bought today for lunch.

"I wouldn't," Embry said turning his head toward his own food, but his eyes keep catching glances at mine.

"Jake will you listen," said Jared.

"What?" Jared has been bugging me all day about going to the movies with him and Emmett. I honestly don't know why.

"Are you coming to the movies on Friday with me and Emmett?"

"First off why only me and not Quil or Embry?"

"Because I'll be with my mom visiting family in Canada this weekend," said Embry snatching my burger.

"And I'm going with him," Quil stated.

Damn, my two friends are ditching me; I could hang with Leah, but she spends most of her free time with Sam. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks," Jared said smirking. I think he's planning something, but I'm not sure.

Eating the rest of my lunch, my mind suddenly wonders about Edward and about what he might be doing right now. Dammit images of him shouldn't be in my mind. A sudden ache for him fills my heart as his image pops into my mind. Trying to get him out, I start to think about hot girls naked on cars.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The day of reckoning has arrived; tonight is my date with Bella. The morning goes by fairly fast until third period English, one of the classes that I have to share with her. Since we met, she sits beside me in all of the classes that we have together. Thankfully for today, I had to speak with my guidance counselor, which makes me late for class. We discussed my eligibility to graduate in December then take college courses in the spring which will put me in front of everyone else. I'm considering the option, but it is something I have to speak about with Carlisle and Esme. Entering class, I see Bella standing up with a play book in her hands.

"Good of you to join us, Mr. Cullen. I was just about to pick someone to play Romeo, but since you conveniently walked in you will play him," Mrs. Macton said pushing a book into my hands.

"I rather not." I try to give the book back, but she doesn't accept.

"Nonsense, please read act two, scene two. Hm, before you begin Ms. Swan come stand near Mr. Cullen." Just my luck, Bella comes to the head of the class and places herself barely two inches away from me. As we stand across from each other, I notice that Bella's eyes are full of love unlike mine that show nothing. "Now begin."

In a monotone voice I start to read. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." I should be saying these words toward Jacob, thou I doubt he would appreciate the value.

Once I get through the whole monologue, Bella begins. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or it thou wilt no, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." As she reads, she puts compassion in all of her words, unlike me.

When we are half way through the part of Romeo and Juliet expressing their love for each other. Mrs. Macton interrupts us. "Mr. Cullen say your lines with more love." There is no possibly way I can do that and make it convincing, but I try and it takes all my willpower. Times plays the trick of going by slowly as we read, but finally we stop.

Going to sit down to my delight, Bella has a seat next to Jessica and the only desk that is empty is next to Ben. Taking my seat, I remember Jared mentioning that Jacob was into anime and manga, which Ben likes. It would be the perfect opportunity to find out some titles that Jacob could like. "What are you reading?"

Ben gives me a suspicious look as this is the first time I have talked to him, but shows me an image of someone's head getting severed. Turning away, I will have to ask Jared about the titles Jacob likes.

After class, Bella catches me by my arm and proceeds to walk with me out the door. I found it disgusting that she is clingy. "Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

No I'm not ready for tonight and I never will be, but that is not want comes out. "Yes."

"Great." I try to shake her off me; she doesn't let go. "Are you ready for lunch?" No, because she will sit next to me and talk nonstop with Alice.

"Yes."

"Let's walk together." Rolling my eyes, I painstakingly walk with her to the cafeteria as we do all eyes are on us. Rosalie has told me that Bella and I are the it couple in school, I will have to shoot the rumors down soon.

When we get there Alice spots us immediately and breaks out in a huge smile. When I'm close to Alice, I bend down and whisper in her ear. "There is nothing happening."

"Of course there's not," she giggled.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

This is awkward being out with Jared and Emmett; I can just feel the sexual energy between them. They may be standing apart, there seems to be some sort of thread connecting them. After Emmett buys the tickets for _All that Blood;_ we head over to the concession stand. Getting in line, I noticed Bella holding on to Edward who has a look of disgust. If he doesn't like her, then why is he on a date with her? Bella can't decide what she wants, to piss her off I push right past her and order. "Can I get some nachos?" I asked the concession stand employee.

"Jacob, we were in line before you," said Bella annoyed.

"Ask me if I care?"

"Edward," she whined.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's nothing Bella; we were only getting water and popcorn. Let him get his food."

"But he shouldn't have cut in front of us."

"Well I did, so get over it," I said getting my food. Bella protested some more, but Edward stops her. As me and the guys walk to our theater, I notice that Bella and Edward follow us to see the same movie. Emmett decided that we should sit with Edward and Bella and somehow I found myself next to Edward, who has Bella on the other side of him. This is weird.

Once the beginning credits begin Emmett and Jared suddenly get up. "Where are you guys going," I asked.

"We'll be right back, getting some more snacks," said Emmett with a grin on his face.

It seems suspicious, but I just sit back and watch the movie. In the second scene a guy gets beheaded, in terror Bella hides her head on Edward's shoulder. For a second, he glances at me then wraps his arm around her. "It's okay, it will be over soon."

What the hell? He doesn't like her; if I did that would he do the same thing? No he wouldn't, correction yes he would. As more violent scenes happen, Bella cries out in fear and keeps holding on to him. And every damn time Edward comforts her. It's making me sick. She doesn't even deserve him. Suddenly I feel something hit the pit of my stomach, I'm jealous of Bella being with Edward. She's nothing, but a slut that will only destroy him. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I wince when Edward places a kiss on her head.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

This is agony holding and trying to be sweet to Bella; I can tell already she is getting the wrong idea about us, but it is to make Jacob jealous. I did notice him wincing when I kissed her, so it's working. Hopefully my display won't emotionally harm him. "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," Bella whispered removing herself from me.

"Ok." I'm glad that when she leaves. Looking over at Jacob, his eyes are only on the screen. Suddenly without warning the scariest scene in the movie happens when the main antagonist disembowels, eats one of his victims then proceeds to vomit it up and eat it again. Jacob almost jumps out of his seat and covered his eyes. Forgetting about the plan, I wrap an arm around him and bring him close. "It will be ok, it's just a movie."

"I know," he whispered trying to make himself smaller. In comfort, I place his head on my shoulder and stroke his hair. Every strand feels like silk. Bringing him closer, I sniff the top of his hair and smell the richness of his hair. I'm in heaven. To my surprise he doesn't pull away, but only wants to get closer. Mostly because of how scared he is. The movie is R rated, he shouldn't even be in here, I knew this was a stupid idea. I'll kill Emmett for even suggesting this movie.

At this point Jacob is literally shaking in fear. "Do you want to go out to the lobby?" I asked.

"Yes."

Taking him by the hand, I lead us out to the lobby. As we walk out, we pass by Emmett and Jared, who gives us thumbs up. Those assholes. The lobby is quiet when we get there, making sure Jake is sitting safely on a bench, I go get some chocolate and it give it to him. "Here it helps anxiety."

"Thanks," he said eating it. He still scared; I doubt he would be receptive now of me holding him.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I don't know why Emmett got tickets for that movie. Besides where are he and Jared?"

"He is into horror movies and I saw them sitting in the back row when we left."

"Oh. Sorry I'm such a baby," he whispered lowering his head.

I pick it up and look straight into his beautiful brown eyes. "You're not, that movie was getting intense for me to."

"Why would you pick it as a date?"

"I didn't pick it, Emmett did. He said it was the perfect date movie. Guess it's perfect for them. I'm sure their making out." Jake laughs and eats another piece of chocolate. A small speck of chocolate appears on his face. I fight back the need to lick it off his face, but to get another excuse to touch him; I wipe it off with my finger. "There was something on your face."

"Thanks." He looks so small, I want to put him in my lap and rock him. "I'm sure Bella is looking for you; you should go back inside."

"I'm not leaving you terrified like this," I said.

"I can look after myself." He said getting defensive.

"I know, but that movie shook you up more then you let on. No more protests, we can stay out here and play arcade games until the movie is over. Or I can take you home."

He thinks for a second, but before he can give me his answer Bella heads towards us. I hate this girl with a passion, why does she have to ruin our moment together. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked as if she was my wife.

"Talking with Jake."

"Why the hell are you even here," she asked Jacob. "You're messing up everything."

"I haven't done anything," he fired back standing up. He already towers above her, but she doesn't back down.

"You took my boyfriend."

"Wait, I'm not your boyfriend Bella," I said. I should have known she would say something like that.

"Yes you are Edward. There's no point in denying it in front of the pup. Now let's just go back in to the movie. He can take care of himself."

"Bella, I'm not leaving Jacob right now. I was just about to take him home."

"What the hell? You're my date not his."

"Shut up the hell up Bella," growled Jacob. "First off, I don't want your dumbass boyfriend and never ever in my life would I ever want to go out with him. Secondly, the both of you can go to hell for all I care. I'll get home my own way Edward, I don't need you damn charity."

"Jacob." I reach out for him, but he moves away from me.

"Don't talk to him Edward," Bella said taking me by the arm.

"I can talk to whoever I want," I snapped yanking my arm away.

"But he's nothing but a filthy pup."

"And you're nothing but a major bitch," Jacob retorted. "Your dad is a cool guy; don't know how he could create you."

"Leave Charlie out of this he's nothing just like your father," she shouted. Disrespecting a parent is something I cannot tolerate; I will call her out on it later.

If Jacob could hit Bella, I believe he would have. Instead he goes to the concession stand gets a cup of soda, comes back and dumps it all over her. "Here cool off." Bella then punched Jacob in the face.

Before he can do anything I jump between them. "That's enough. "Bella go clean up," I ordered.

"No, I want to go home."

"Fine. Jacob, I'm sorry about everything."

"Don't say sorry, I rather not talk to you or your psycho bitch of a girlfriend of yours. If you ever touch me again, I'll cut your fucking balls off," he said going back to the movie.

This is not how I wanted things to end. Without a word, I walk back out to my car with Bella following close behind. As I drive her home, she tries to talk to me, but I ignore her. "Edward talk to me. I'm sorry," she said rubbing my leg.

"Stop it Bella," I exclaimed pushing her hand away. "You had no right to insult Jacob the way you did."

"He started it; he's the one that ruined our date."

"You started it by insinuating that we are going out." I grip the steering wheel and look straight ahead; I don't want to show her my absolute anger.

"But we are; you're my boyfriend."

"No I'm not and the only reason we are on this date is because Alice accepted it for me. I have no interest in being involved with anyone right now."

"Edward why are you saying this? I love you," she confessed. The last person who confessed their love took it away without explanation.

"Bella, I don't love you."

"But you do like me right?"

"Yes as a friend," I lied not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore.

She seemed to accept that, but I wonder what she is thinking. Now I have to use another plan to attract Jacob. The jealousy idea worked out somewhat ok in the early stages. I can come back to that idea; I should try giving gifts next. Dropping Bella back at home, I walk her to the door. Despite what I told her earlier, she kisses me on the cheek. "Bye Edward, I talk to you later."

"Ok," I said hurrying back to the car. Getting in I take out my cell phone to call Emmett.

After three rings he answered. "Hello."

"Hey is the movie over?"

"Yes, just dropping the guys back at the reservation. Dude what happened with Bella? Jacob said she was being a witch, and then the guy that worked at the concession stand said she got into a fight. And I missed all this.

"I'll tell you when I see you at home. Give the phone to Jacob."

"Sure. Here Jake."

"Hello," Jacob said angry.

"Hi Jacob, I want to apologize for Bella tonight," I said.

"Don't."

"Well I am; I want to do something to make it up to you."

"Can't you get it through your head; I want nothing to do with you."

"Jacob listen me. I didn't mean for everything to happen; what Bella did was uncalled for. Can we meet tomorrow just to talk?"

"No."

"Jacob please, I want to clear up everything between us." I hear Jacob hang up. Damn, why can't he just trust me? Feeling myself choke up, I call back Emmett. "Hey give the phone back to Jacob."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it," I yelled already frustrated by the night.

"Fine." I can tell he is scared by my tone. "Jake phone."

"I don't want to talk to you," said Jacob getting back on.

"I want you to listen to me. I'm trying really hard to apologize; I shouldn't have said I wanted to make it up to you first. I should have asked are you ok?"

"No."

At least he answered and didn't hang up again. "How was the rest of the movie?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"No, just want know how it went."

"It was scary," he admitted. In my mind I curse at Bella, for making Jacob go through the rest of the movie. If I had just taken him home; he wouldn't have seen the rest of that horrible movie.

"It's a disgusting movie, now we know never take suggestions from Emmett again."

"I guess."

This is a start, I need to just start very slow with him and then build up everything. "Hey I know you don't want to talk to me, so I'll hang up, but can you consider forgiving me about tonight."

"It wasn't your fault that Bella was a bitch, she's always been that way. Just this once I'll forgive you."

A smile comes to my face. "Thanks, I guess you're tired, so I'll let you go. Good night Jacob and sweet dreams." I don't what is reaction is, because I hear nothing. Not wanting to dwell, I hang up and continue home.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Sweet dreams, no one has told me that for years. Giving Emmett back his phone, I sit back and think about him. If Bella hadn't interrupted us then I would have said yes about him taking me home. When he comforted me it was something that felt right. It finally dawns on me that I like Edward. "Pull over."

"Why," Emmett asked.

"Just do it," I yelled.

"Fine." When he pulls over, I jump out and start to vomit on the side of the road. No I can't like him; I don't want or need him. Sinking onto my knees, I continue retching. I'm not gay. Once I get everything under control, Emmett drops me back at home. Running to room, I climb into bed and hide under the covers.

I hear the phone ring and then dad calls out. "Jacob telephone."

Getting out of bed I go, grab the cordless from him and head back to my room. "Hello."

"Jacob, Emmett said you got sick. Are you alright," Edward said from the other end.

I don't know how to feel, but the first emotion out is anger. "Don't you ever call me again," I screamed into the phone. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"From Jared."

I'll kill my friend later. "Get off my phone and stay the fuck out of my life." In anger, I throw the phone against the wall, sink down and start to cry.

* * *

**A/N**- I love writing Bella and making her psychotic, in later chapters she will only get crazier.

Next Chapter- coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Twilight

**A/N-**Thanks guys for all the great reviews, please keep them coming. Please enjoy reading a psychotic Bella and sweetness between Edward and Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The ceiling is not interesting as I hang upside down on my bed. All weekend, I have to stay in my room, because I'm grounded for destroying the phone. I don't care too much as long as I don't have to see Edward, but I can't keep my mind off him. Every thought in my head is how he treated me Friday night. Him holding me in the movie, us spending time together. I loved that, but now I'm confused because I hate him. Why does my life have to be complicated? As I try to figure out my life, I hear Dad calling me. "Jake come here."

Getting up, I go and find Dad with Charlie sitting around talking about going fishing. Hope they invite me this time, I love going fishing with them. "Hey Charlie. What do you want Dad?" I asked.

"Jake, I need you to check out the cruiser for me and make sure she's in good shape," said Charlie.

I love Charlie; he knows how long I always wanted to work on his cruiser. "Sure when?" I asked eager to begin at anytime. Since I was a kid, my dream has always been to work on the cruiser.

"Now if it is convenient for you?"

"It is."

Charlie smirks at Dad; I think the two were planning the whole time to let me be with the cruiser. "Good, it's outside. Here are the keys and I'll come outside in a few."

"Thanks Charlie," I said grabbing the keys. Running outside I make a quick dash to the shed for my tool box and immediately start working on the car. It's so beautiful, getting under the hood, I easily diagnose the problem. While I work to repair it, Charlie comes out. "The fan belt needs to be tightened and you need an oil change soon."

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "How about I pay you $100 just to do the whole thing for me."

"Really thanks Charlie." Charlie has always been like a second dad or uncle to me as long as I can remember. When Dad got into his accident at work, it was Charlie that came over and helped take care of me and the twins. It was also Charlie that helped Dad get out of his depression after mom died. "I don't have any oil right now," I said.

"Well, lets just drive to town and get some. With the fan belt the way it is, I'm sure Billy will let us use the truck."

"Ok, I'll go ask." Rushing back inside, I tell Dad about the situation and he lets us the truck to go to town. When we are about to drive off, Charlie surprises me by letting me drive. In a rare gesture, I hug him. He accepts it and I get in on the driver's side. It feels good being here; maybe Charlie can convince Dad that I'm ready enough to drive the truck when I'm alone. While we are on the road, me and Charlie sit quietly for awhile. "Charlie can I ask you something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What Jake?" He asked back.

"My friend is confused about something. It's obvious that a certain person likes my friend, but my friend is confused about liking the other person back."

"Have the two met?"

"Yes multiple times and the person has been increasingly nice to my friend, but my friend rejects the person."

"My advice is one don't do the friend thing when describing yourself," said Charlie. Damn, I thought he wouldn't figure it out, sometimes I underestimate him. "Second, who is it Jake?"

I put my head down, but then I remember I'm driving so it shoots back up. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tell Dad and I know he won't approve."

"Jacob, you have trusted me with secrets before and never once have I told you dad. This time is no different." Charlie assured me, by rubbing my arm.

"It's Edward Cullen," I admitted.

Charlie doesn't say anything for awhile. "What has he done with you?" I tell Charlie about all the times we met except for the dry humping session. "It seems to me, that you losing the chance for having someone great in your life. It's ok to be confused about your feeling. You're only 15, but I say give him a chance. From what I know about Edward, he is a nice young man, studious, and protective."

Talking to Charlie is easy; I will never understand why Bella doesn't want to be around him from what I've heard she takes every chance she can get not to be near him. If she didn't want to be near him, then she shouldn't have moved back in. "Ok. Charlie other then Renee have you ever lost someone?" I asked curious, he doesn't talk about his personal life to often.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

My mouth falls open, I didn't expect that. That is not possible; Dad and Charlie are just friends. "What you like him?"

Charlie let out a large sigh. "Yes, he's always been there for me. The reason I never pursued him is because he left for Arizona, before I was going to say anything and when he came back he was engaged to Sarah. I found no point breaking up our friendship."

"But mom's been dead for years, why didn't you try anything then?"

"Because I know how you dad feels about homosexuality."

Dad isn't a homophobe, but strongly dislikes the notion of two men loving each other. He knows about Jared and Emmett, but hasn't said anything about it. Everyone knows he disapproves. "How long have you loved him?" If Dad and Charlie got together, I wouldn't have a problem with it, since he has always been in my life.

"Since I was a teenager, your dad was my older cooler friend and I was honored that he wanted to be near me. I never lost my feelings even after I married Renee. But I respect you dad, by not telling him because of his beliefs."

"Maybe you should tell him," I said.

"And maybe you should give Edward a chance," he threw back. "Jake lets make a deal, you make friends with Edward, and I will talk to Billy about our relationship."

"Deal."

"Good."

For the rest of the drive, we talk about taking another fishing trip. After we get the oil, we come back home and I fix up the car. Great way to earn a hundred bucks. When I'm done I go to the kitchen and find there is no food. Damn not even a piece of cheese. "Dad, we're out of food," I called out.

Dad rolls into the kitchen and checks out our bare refrigerator. "Nothing. Feel like going to the store?"

"I'm hungry now," I whined, Dad frowns at me; he hates it when I whine.

"We shouldn't bother Sue and Harry for food."

Charlie walks up and puts his arm around me. "Since Jake fixed the car, I'll take you guys out to eat," he said.

Yes, we rarely get to go out to eat. "Can we go to Lonehouse?" I asked eagerly. Lonehouse is the only steakhouse in Port Angeles. I have only eaten there once, but their steak is to die for. I give Charlie my trademark puppy dog eyes; I know he can't resist them.

"Yes."

"What about Bella," I asked even if I don't want her there.

"She is hiking with friends today," Charlie said. He doesn't seem upset about it. With intensive eavesdropping, I have found out that Charlie and Bella don't get along to well, it's mostly her fault.

"Jake go put on some nice clothes," Dad said as he stared at my oil stained clothes.

"Gotcha." Running off to my room, I quickly change into my good pair of jeans and a striped polo shirt. Lastly I put my hair into a ponytail. "Ok ready," I said coming back to Dad and Charlie. "Can I drive?"

"No," Dad said as he rolled to the truck. Hell if he and Charlie get together, maybe Charlie could convince him about me driving.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Can I get the barbeque chicken," I asked the waitress.

"Of course sir," she said happily the false persona that she is putting on. I can tell that she is tired and does not want to be working right now.

Our family rarely goes out to eat, but as a treat, Carlisle took the family out to Lonehouse for dinner for the good grades that everyone except for Emmett earned. As everyone else orders, my mind drifts off to what Jacob is up to. When the phone broke up on Friday, I have been constantly worried about him. The only information I managed to get was from Jared, who said that Jacob was grounded for destroying the phone. Jacob did that because of me, now I don't know what to do. I had thought we had made progress, but I was wrong. I'm in the negatives in achieving anything with him.

"Yo Jacob," Emmett cried out suddenly. Snapping out of my thoughts I turn to see Jacob, Mr. Black, and Mr. Swan being seated at the table next to us.

Jacob is handsome with his hair in a ponytail. "Hi," Jacob said acknowledging Emmett.

Emmett almost knocks me over trying to get to Jake, but Carlisle stops him. "Emmett leave them alone now," Carlisle scolded.

"But…" Emmett tried to plead; he knows that pleading won't help his case.

"Let them get settled in and then you may speak with Jacob," responded Carlisle calmly.

Emmett has no choice, but to obey. "Yes sir," he replied with a frown on his face. It takes about three minutes, before Emmett rushed over to Jacob. Jacob happy to see him. I wish he was happy to see me; I would go over there and talk quietly with him, while rubbing his leg. As I dream, Emmett makes it a point to speak loudly. I try, but I can't block Emmett's incisive chatter with Jacob. "Dude so you were grounded for breaking the phone?" He asked.

"Yes," Jacob answered embarrassed.

"Why did you break the phone?" If Emmett would think, then he would know the obvious answer. Me.

"Jacob hasn't told me that yet," said Billy jumping into the conversation. "But I forgive him."

"Great, Jake when will you be ungrounded? Jared said something about a football game," Emmett said. Out of all of us, he is the most athletic; Jasper is next because he plays baseball then I'm at the end, because I hate sports.

"Yeah, we have games all the time. You sure you're ready to go against my friends?" Jacob asked smirking.

"Dude, I can take you guys, I'll smash y'all." Emmett then did his victory hand sign, which really is a gang sign, he just doesn't know that. Carlisle shakes his head; Emmett can be a handful at times. He'll be talking to my younger brother later tonight.

"You haven't been up against Sam."

Jake and Emmett talk for awhile until our food comes and Emmett was forced to come back. Pain fills me as I look over at Jake; he and my brother are closer then he'll ever be with me. Do I have to be more like Emmett, to make him even notice me? Getting up, I head to the bathroom. Making sure no one is around I stare into the mirror and start to cry.

I lose track of time until I hear something. "What are you crying about?" Looking up into the mirror, I see Jacob behind me.

"No reason," I said wiping my tears away. "Do you have to use the bathroom, was I disturbing you?"

"No. There was a reason for your crying, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No." I wonder why he is interested in my feelings, but I don't question it. "So you're here with Mr. Swan," I said changing the subject.

"He likes to be called Charlie. Yes, he took me and dad out to eat, because I fixed his car."

"That's cool; Carlisle wanted to treat us for getting good grades."

"Dad doesn't treat me for grades more he punishes me."

"What type of grades do you get?"

"C's, couple D's, an F, and an A in gym and auto shop." Grade wise he is just like Emmett, no wonder they get along so well. "Bet a guy like you gets all A's," Jake said.

"Yes." If I don't graduate early, I'm up for valedictorian of my class. "Jacob, I don't want to spoil our moment, but didn't you tell me on Friday that you didn't want me in your life?"

Jacob looks down at the ground; his left foot rubs against his right leg. "I know and I'm sorry. Someone convinced me that I should be friends with you."

I wonder who would say that and even knows about our relationship other then his friends. "Was it Jared?" I asked.

"No. I want to be your friend, just don't act creepy around me."

Least this is a start. "Sure," I said smiling at him. He blushes which only makes him cuter. "Since we are friends now, we should hang out without you getting upset."

"Like where?"

"You're into cars; you could come over to my house and look at ours."

"I rather not. How about you and Emmett just come to La Push when we have our football game?"

I should tell him that I don't like playing football and that I find it stupid, but I rather not get him mad. "Sure, can Jasper come as well?"

"Yes we could use more players."

I'm glad we made some progress. Hopefully soon, I can express my love towards him. "Thanks for giving me a chance Jake."

"Your welcome," he said. Knowing that everyone would be suspicious about why we were gone for so long, I head out with Jacob and we go to our respectable tables.

When we are done eating, my family prepares to leave, I fight off the urge to kiss Jacob on the cheek. "Bye Jake," I said not wanting to leave him.

"Bye Edward," he replied shyly.

Once we're home, I rush up to my room to begin the beginning processes of composing a song for Jacob. Once I'm done with it, I'm going to record it and give it to him as a present. While I work, Emmett finds it is the perfect time to interrupt me. "What?" I asked frustrated.

"What went on between you and Jake earlier," he asked sitting on my bed. "I didn't hear any shouting."

"We had a good conversation and we're friends now. He invited us to play football with him and his friends."

"Awesome, so now what? How are you going to get him to love you?"

"I'm writing him a song, but first we just need to keep our friendship stable before we move. Now get out, so I can get some work done."

"Sure," Emmett said leaving.

Instead of continuing, I lay back and daydream about the life I know I will live with Jacob one day.

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It sucks that Edward didn't go hiking this weekend, but at least I had him on Friday until the idiot Jacob decided to ruin it. After a hot shower, I turn on my cd player; a piano concerto starts to play. Then I pull out my copy of_ Sunset, _get on my bed and begin to read where Edison Tullsen is on the hill with his girlfriend Claribel Dawn.

"_Claribel, I'll never leave you," Edison said as he stared at her with intensity._

"_And I to Edison, please turn me into what you are," Claribel replied back with passion._

"_Soon my love, soon."_

_Claribel took off her clothes in the middle of the meadow. "Make love to me Edison; make me officially yours."_

"_I don't want to hurt you, but soon we will make love. I'm bothered."_

"_Why?" Claribel asked._

"_I want to make you into a vampire, but my family disapproves. They say humans and vampires should never be together."_

"_We'll convince them. Our love will find a way," said Claribel._

"_Yes we will my dear," Edison replied trying to control himself as he stared at Claribel's hot naked body. He resisted the urge to just take her at this very moment._

Feeling hot, I stop reading and pull out my Edison doll, who I have named Edward. "I love you, Edward, one day we will make love on a hill," I said to him. Lifting Edward to my ear, he whispers that we would. In a sudden urge, slowly I pull of his clothes off and lick him all over. "Edward, you taste delicious. What is that? You want us to lay naked together? Ok." Before I can perform my striptease. Charlie calls me, damn that man. "I'll be back soon Edward," I said rushing out.

* * *

**A/N**- This chapter is my favorite so far, because I got to write a fatherly relationship between Jacob and Charlie, plus the beginning stages on how psychotic Bella is and plus I like writing the parody. Jacob and Edward made up. Just in case no one got it

Sunset-parody of Twilight

Edison Tullsen-Edward Cullen

Claribel Dawn-Bella Swan.

Also Charlie and Billy are going to be a couple, but not until later in the story, once Edward and Jacob establish their relationship.

**Next Chapter**-Football


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **Some sexual scenes in this chapter, you've been warned.

**A/N-**Thanks everyone for reviewing this story all of the reviews are appreciated. So this chapter football, a steamy sexual scene, and a confession, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Edward do you want to go to the movies again this weekend?" The first question out of Bella's mouth, when I arrive at school today; everyday she is waiting by her truck waiting for me to show up in the mornings. Then she pesters me about how my night went, knowing damn well that we talked on the phone last night. When we hung up, she started to text me. Does she have a life beyond me?

"No Bella, I can't." Friday, I won't even be in school, because I'm driving up to Seattle tonight, so I can meet with representatives from Seattle University and the University of Washington on Friday. When Jacob and I enter our lover relationship, I don't want to pursue a very long distance relationship when I graduate. Seattle is only three hours away, easier to come and visit, compared to Los Angeles which is twenty hours away. Hopefully when Jacob graduates he'll be willing to attend whatever school I'm in.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to Seattle," I said as I walked to my locker, Bella attaches herself to my arm. Everyone is the hallway looks at us and start to whisper to their friends. So far the rumors are that me and Bella are the cutest couple in school and will be voted best couple for the yearbook. I need to stop this charade before it gets out of hand. Mike Welch has a crush on Bella, he should say something, and there is no way I would object.

"Why are you going?"

"To check out colleges." I fail to mention specific colleges, so she won't look at them as well. I'm glad that I'll be able to get away from Bella for a few days and then on Saturday there is going to be a football game at La Push, so I get to see Jacob. I've talked to him a couple times this week and luckily our conversations were pleasant.

Getting to my locker, I get my books as Bella talks about something I have no interest in. Basically her voice sounds like the adults in Charlie Brown cartoons. Mwa mwa mwa is what she sounds like. "Edward did you hear me," she asked.

"Sorry Bella I didn't, please repeat yourself."

"I said, do you want to come over tonight, Saturday or Sunday to have dinner."

"I'm leaving for Seattle right after school." "Saturday and Sunday, I have to work," I lied. Sundays are my days off and I dare not tell her about what I'm going to do on Saturday. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we'll find other times to hang out," she said leaning against the locker next to me. When I'm done getting my books, she attaches herself to me again. "Can you walk me to class?"

"I can't have to meet with my guidance counselor right now," I lied again as I shake her off me. Going in the opposite direction, I take a quick glance behind me, and relieved that she is not following. For the rest of the day, I try to avoid Bella, but nothing works. Finally school ends and I can finally go to Seattle.

Since I'm not trusted enough to travel to Seattle by myself, Carlisle accompanies me along with Jasper, who wants to look at colleges as well. Emmett wanted to come, but because of grades he had to stay at home. The drive is pleasant, Jasper reads the entire time, while Carlisle sings to his gospel cds. I work on the lyrics for my song for Jacob; so far I have the first verse. Once we check into the hotel, I immediately pick up the phone and call Jacob.

"Hello," he said as his sweet voice comes over the phone.

"Hi Jacob, how are you?"

"Good, what are you doing?"

"I'm in Seattle looking at colleges. What are you up to?"

"Attempting to do homework, it's not going to well." Damn I wish I could be there to help him. "Don't want to do this anymore." I hear a book hitting something. "So other then look at schools what else are you going to do in Seattle?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you going to miss the football game on Saturday?"

I can't tell if he wants me there or not. "No, I'll only be in Seattle until tomorrow night, and then we come back to Forks. On Saturday what time should me and my brothers come over?"

"Around one and come to my house. We play in my backyard, also afterward there is going to be a barbeque, so bring your appetite."

"Should I bring food or drinks?"

"No, but bring an extra pair of clothes, we get pretty dirty when we play."

"I'll make a note of that," I said smiling. An image of a dirty naked Jacob lying in mud pops into my mind.

"Edward, we're going to get dinner," Carlisle said coming up to me. I love him, but why must he mess up my conversation with Jacob? I rather skip meals just to talk to the boy I love and image him naked. "Please hang up soon."

"Yes sir," I replied back. "Jacob, I have to get off the phone soon, it was good talking to you." For a second, I was about to ask if he wanted anything, but I decide just to surprise him a few gifts. "I'll talk to you soon, but if I don't call; I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

"You were talking to him," Jasper asked. I hadn't noticed that he was around.

"Yes."

"Be careful around him Edward."

"Don't be cryptic," I said, but I do wonder what he means by it.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

For the first time since we met, I have a strange dream about Edward involving ice cream and a pool as Edward is about to lick ice cream off my stomach, cold water hits my head. Shooting up I see Quil and Embry standing by my bed laughing at me. "You jerks," I said throwing a pillow at them. "What do you want?"

"Dude, everyone is already showing up for the game, besides your dad told us to wake you up," said Embry.

Looking over at my clock it says 12:27 pm. Shit, I didn't think I would sleep this long. Last night, there was a monster movie marathon on and I watched most of it, but when I went to bed I started to have nightmares, so I didn't sleep so well. Finally I was able to sleep around 6 am and then I had the good dream. "There are better ways to wake me up, you assholes."

"We know," said Quil. "But throwing water on you was more fun." Growling I launch myself at them and start to wrestle the both of them, but I'm no match. Two against one, it doesn't go over to well. In the end we all end up on the floor laughing. "Get dressed."

"Fine." Turning from them I start to take off my shirt and pants. "Hey perverts are you going to stand there and admire my beautiful ass?" In a gesture, I shake my butt towards them. They start to giggle, turning around to see what is so funny, I see Edward by my door turning red. "Shit," I said pulling up my pants. "Why didn't you two close my door?"

Embry can't stop laughing. "Because we that is not our responsibility."

"I'm sorry Jacob," said Edward still red. "I didn't know you were going to get dressed; I'll wait to speak with you when you're done." In a split second he is gone.

"Both of you get out," I commanded. Still laughing my friends leave and I make sure that my door is closed. Edward could have said something about seeing me shake my ass, but he didn't. Did he like what he saw? Most likely he did. Digging around my drawers, I pull out a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt, perfect to play in. Once I'm done getting dressed, I go out into the living room where I see Edward and his brothers talking with my friends.

"So Jake, what am I hearing about a striptease," asked Leah coming up to me.

"I was not stripping." I glare at my best friends. Counting, everyone that is going to play is here and from the sound of it, other people from the tribe are already outside getting ready to watch.

Sam announces that it is time to play, so we all go outside and stand in a huge circle. "All right, we're playing full contact football, shirts versus skins. Since Leah is the only girl, she is captain of the shirt team.

"Great way to call me out," she said playfully hitting him.

Sam grinned at her. "Captain of the skin team is Paul. Captains choose your players." For the shirts it is Leah, Emmett, me, Embry, Eric, and Trevor. The skins it's Paul, Sam, Quil, Edward, Jasper and Seth. Because of his knee Jared isn't allowed to play.

Huddling into our team, Leah gives us the game plan. "Emmett you're the biggest make sure you get on Paul, Jake, you're on Edward and so on."

"What about Sam?" Eric asked.

"Leave him to me" She is going to flirt with him to distract him. "Alright team this do this."

All fired up the football game starts. Being full contact everyone tackles each other into the mud. Out of all the Cullen boys, we never expected Jasper to be the best player, because of his size he easily runs towards the goal and makes multiple touchdowns. Edward just sucks; I doubt he has even played before. Emmett has been killing everyone on the other team; a few times he has managed to slam Sam down. Seeing the ball being thrown toward me, I jump in the air and catch it. Running toward the goal, I dodge everyone until Edward tackles me to the ground. As he lays on top of me, I notice that he has the most beautiful green eyes, I have ever seen.

"Sorry to tackle you Jake." I'm too caught up in his eyes to answer back. "Jacob are you alright?" Edward asked as he pulled me up.

"Yes sorry." My eyes start to travel to his chest, damn I shouldn't be thinking of how perfect it is.

"Go Edward!" The both of us look over to see Bella and Alice on the sidelines. Alice even has on a little cheerleader outfit. I don't mind Alice too much, but Bella wasn't even invited to the game or barbeque, why in the hell is she here?

"Did you invite her?" I asked.

"No I swear that I didn't." I turn from him and head back to my team, but he follows me. "Jake, I swear I have no idea why she is here?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Please do."

I ignore him and run back to the team. Ever since I have known Bella, she has been a constant pain in my side. Every summer she would come here for a few weeks and she always forgot who I was. We used to make mud pies together, nap together, and even play together. We did all these things, but she always acted like I was dirt. "What's our plan," I asked Leah as we got into a huddle.

Leah takes a good long look at Bella. "No actually plan, but if anyone gets the ball just throw over to me, wherever I am," she said. We're all confused, but we do what she says. When the game begins, I notice that Leah runs to the far left side by Bella. The ball is snapped to me, running toward Leah, I make the ball fly. Leah could have caught the ball, but she didn't and let it hit Bella, then Leah fell onto Bella attempting to catch the ball. I knew she was going to plan something. Leah has deep rooted hatred for Bella. "Are ok?" Leah asked, but I know she doesn't care.

"You'll pay Clearwater," Bella hissed.

"Of course I will." Leah runs back towards me and we slap hands. "Great throw. Did you get what I was going to do?"

"Yes once I saw where you positioned yourself. Did you hurt her?"

"Yes. Let's win this game." Smiling at her, I agree.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Yes my team won, the final score was 21 to 18. I'm covered from head to toe is mud and the smell of the food cooking is killing me. "Hey Jared, you got a hose?" I asked not wanting to eat with mud everywhere.

"Yes, but you can just take a shower at my house," he said.

Getting my bag from Edward's car, I follow Jared to his house. Luckily his mom is at Jacob's helping with the food. Once I'm in the bathroom, I strip down to my boxers, just when Jared comes in with some towels. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered as his eyes traveled to my package. In a quick motion I pull down my boxers and let him get a good look. "Um you should…um….shower…now."

Pulling him into my arms, I whispered in his ear. "Can you get in with me?" Jared doesn't say anything, to help things along I pull off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. "I got your clothes dirty, guess you have to take a bath to." Before he can say anything I press my lips against his and gently pull down his jeans and boxers. "So are we?"

"As long as it doesn't lead to sex," he said tracing my crack with his finger.

"I'll be a good boy." Since my hands are behind him, I cross my fingers. Getting into the shower, we have a very steamy session together.

--

**Edward's P.O.V. **

Mr. Black was very generous in letting me get cleaned up in his bathroom. After a quick shower I return my dirty clothes to the car and grab the bag that contains things I got from Seattle for Jacob. As I'm about to go inside Bella stops me. "Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to speak with Jacob, besides it is none of your business what I have to do. Jacob said you weren't invited to the game and barbeque why are you here?"

"Alice told me that you were playing and I wanted to see. You should have told me."

"I didn't have to tell you anything," I snapped. "If you will excuse me, I have something do." She starts to follow me. "Don't! I have to speak with Jacob alone.

"But…"

"No Bella." Going back into the house, I go to Jacob's room and knock on the door. "Jacob it's me Edward."

"What do you want?" He said.

"I want to talk to you."

He opens the door and lets me in. His room has small, but cozy. The walls are a rustic color coupled with the wood floors. A small desk sits in one corner, with his bed in another. Jacob sits on his bed and glares at me. "What?"

Closing the door, I sit beside him. "I wanted to give you this; it's a gift from my trip to Seattle." He takes the drawstring bag that has Seattle printed on the back with a picture on the Space Needle on it. He retrieves a white replica football jersey; I bought from the University of Washington. From Seattle University, he got a mini basketball and redhawk hoodie. "Do you like them?"

His eyes grow wide as he stares at the jersey. At least he is happy about the gifts. "Yes, but why did you buy me presents?"

"Because you're my friend. I don't know if I got the right size are you ok with a large, or I can order a different size online."

"No it's fine." He puts on the jersey. I imagine him wearing only the jersey and nothing underneath. "My sister Rachel goes to the University of Washington and she has never gotten me a jersey before."

"I'm glad you like it. What does your sister study?"

"Social work."

"That's cool, maybe if I get accepted into the school; I'll be able to see her sometimes. Jake, I've talked to Bella before I came to see you and she said that Alice invited her here."

"Why would Alice do that?" He asked.

"Earlier today Alice kept begging me to allow her to go with us today, but I said no. Just for revenge she told Bella. Alice has this notion that Bella and I should be the perfect couple."

"You two are not together?"

"No, at the movies I was tricked into taking Bella. I have no feeling whatsoever towards that girl; she's a pain in my ass."

"She's a pain to me to," he said smiling. Another piece of common ground we have. "Hey I think the food is done, ready to eat?"

"Yes," I said. Jacob takes off his jersey and we go outside to eat. We sit together and enjoy each other company. Bella tries to get into our conversation, but I won't allow her. When we're done Jake and I decide to walk around to take off some of the food. As we walk, I fight the urge to hold his hand. "I'm glad you're giving me a chance."

"I'm glad to," he replied giving me a smile. "Hey, I've just noticed something; we haven't seen Emmett or Jared since the end of the game."

"Should we go check on them?"

"Yes." Jacob leads the way to Jared's house. Going behind the house, we find Jared's room window. Crouching down, we peek in to see Emmett sitting on the bed naked, with Jared between his legs giving Emmett a blowjob.

Not the best thing to see my little brother being intimate with someone else. "We shouldn't be looking at this," I said turning away. Jacob keeps watching in awe. "Jacob let's leave, it's none of our business what they do."

"Right," he said but he doesn't turn away. I grab his arm and pull him away; he protests, but gets the point. "I've never seen two boys do that before," he confessed as we walked back to his house. "Have you?"

"No." He is naïve about sex and it makes him adorable; there's a lot I have to teach him.

"Have you done it with a girl before?"

Should I tell the truth? It's better to get this out the way beforehand. "Yes with my ex girlfriend Tanya, but it was one a onetime thing." At this point, I'm ready to perform a blowjob on Jacob right now. "Jacob have you ever kissed anyone before?" Jacob looks away embarrassed. "If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to."

"It was Bella," he whispered.

"Excuse me, Bella, but you hate her."

"I know, it was when I was seven and she was nine. I kept hearing my sisters talking about kissing and I was curious, so when she as over one day, I kissed her; then she punched me."

"Did you ever have a crush on her?"

"No, don't worry. I was a kid and stupid when I did it. I haven't kissed anyone since."

Getting up some nerve, I stop us and look Jacob in the eyes. "You weren't stupid, never say that about yourself." Before he can comment, I press my lips against his. He doesn't react, so I keep going. Eventually I disconnect from him. "Jacob say something."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He screamed pushing me. "Just because I said I haven't kissed anyone in years, doesn't mean that you have the right. You wanted to be friends, well we're not anymore."

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I did it because I love you."

Before I know it, Jacob tackles me to the ground and tries to fight me; I just let him take his anger out. "I'm not gay," he screamed in my face. "I'm not about to be your whore."

Sitting up, I grab his wrists. "I would never want that from you; all I want is for you to love me back. Jacob, I have loved you since the day we met at the hospital. I want to be with you."

"No! I hate you."

"Do you really?" I asked challenging his statement. "If you truly hated me then you wouldn't have invited me over or given me a second chance. At the movies, you allowed me to comfort you. Your mouth says something, but your eyes tell a different story. I know you like me, Jacob, don't delude yourself."

"I don't," he said as his voice cracked, even if it is getting dark, Jacob's eyes are full of tears. Letting go of his wrists; I pull him into a hug. He tries to break free, but I only hold him tighter. "Let me go."

"What are you scared of? Jacob, I would never confess something like this to anyone. I love you more then anything."

"Well I don't want you," he said finally breaking free. He gets up and kicks me. "I hate you and never want to be your friend ever again."

"Jacob stop this."

"Shut up," he screamed for a second he holds his head. "Just leave me alone." Is the last sentence he spoke as he ran back to his house. In confusion, I start to cry. I should have waited.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Once at home I pull myself into the fetal position and cry. He loves me no one has said that before, but I just like him. Charlie said give Edward a chance, but I wasn't expecting him to kiss me and confess. I don't know what to do. Seeing the jersey he got me, I hold it to me and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N-**Sorry for the roller coaster with their love, but Jacob is still young and doesn't understand the concept of love just yet, but he'll figure it out.

**Next chapter**- More psycho Bella and Leah comes into the story more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Twilight. Also another scene between Emmett and Jared, so you've been told.

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter it means a lot. Please keep them coming they encourage me to write. This chapter the aftermath of the kiss, a couple of hot scenes and some other stuff, so enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As I continue to sit after my kiss with Jacob when my phone starts to go off. "Hello," I said answering it.

Emmett voice immediately comes on. "Dude where are you?" Seems that Jared and him are done with their sexual time. I have never been jealous of Emmett before, but I wish Jacob would act like Jared.

"Nowhere, you and Jasper meet me at the car in a few minutes." Once I stop contact, I get off the ground and slowly head back to Jacob's. I don't want to leave with bad blood between us. Outside of Jacob's door, I hear soft sobbing from inside. When I go in, Jacob is curled into a ball. My heart feels broken. Bending down next to him, I wipe his tears away. Even with his eyes closed he flinches away from my touch. Not wanting to disturb him, I leave shutting the door quietly behind me.

There nothing else I can do, before I can walk out of the house, Leah confronts me. "What did you do to him," she asked. Her face has the expression of an angry wolf.

"Nothing," I said trying to move past, but she blocks me.

"Bullshit, he wasn't upset when he left with you earlier."

"I know, look I have to get home. Can I give you my number and we will talk later?"

"No," she growled gripping onto my shirt. "Jake is like my younger brother and I swear I you hurt him in any way I will beat the shit out of you. Now tell me what the hell you did."

"It's personal."

"Personal my ass."

Not wanting to be bothered anymore, I whispered into her ear. "I said I loved him."

Leah backs off, stunned. "Give me you number, I want details," she finally said. Getting a piece of paper I give it to her.

On the way home, Emmett won't shut up about Jared. The process of me and Jake looking for them is the reason that I'm in this mess. I am tempted to tell our parents about him. Carlisle and Esme will be disappointed if they found out that Emmett engaged in premarital sexual relations. We may not be a religious family, because Carlisle believes that we should select our own paths in life, but they want us to wait until marriage for sex. Tanya and I have had sex, but we never revealed it, well we almost did that one time with Tanya's pregnancy scare. "Emmett be quiet about Jared," I said.

"Why? He's amazing; I'm already thinking about getting a ring and proposing to him. We just have to go to a state that it is legal."

That's complete shit. "You're only sixteen, besides there is no guarantee that you'll be with Jared for the rest of your life."

"Well, you're never going to be with Jacob with your piss ass attitude," Emmett retorted.

"You know nothing about me and Jacob."

"Oh really! Jacob doesn't give a shit about you. You know the only reason he is your friend is because Charlie Swan convinced him to give you a chance. So if Charlie forced him, then he doesn't love you and he never will."

Slamming on the brakes, I turn off the car and grab my little brother, who is sitting next to me. "Take it back, he does love me."

"Stop deluding yourself he doesn't and you should stop this chase."

"Take it back," I repeated hissing.

"And what if I don't?" He asked smugly. In a fit of rage I punch Emmett in the eye; he then punches me back, which leads to us getting out of the car and fighting at the side of the road. "Just face it, he doesn't care." Emmett screamed punching me in the stomach.

Recoiling for a second, I strike again with a punch to his chin. "Why are you saying this? You're the one who came up with the movie idea."

"Well it blew up in your face." I slam my fist into his nose and hear a cracking sound. "Shit, I think you broke my nose," he cried as blood came out.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have said shit about Jacob."

"I wasn't insulting Jake. He's my friend, but your chase to get him to love you is sick. Jared and I naturally click together; it's more like you're forcing yourself on him.

"No I'm not," I screamed. Not wanting to be bothered with him anymore, I get in the car, lock the doors and drive off. Emmett runs after, but I accelerate faster to get away. I have no intention of turning back. "Aren't you going to protest," I asked Jasper who has been silent the entire time.

"No, I'm not in this," he replied. Jasper is the quietest one in the family and the one that keeps his emotions bottled up the most. Rosalie said that before they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Jasper was charismatic and talkative, but it all disappeared. He know only speaks when he is spoken to or when he has something important to say. "You should go back. Carlisle will be disappointed."

"I'm not and I don't care what Carlisle will feel." Jasper doesn't say anything else. Once we're home, he jumps out of the car and runs into the house before I turn off the car.

Slowly, I grab my bag and follow him. Carlisle and Esme sit in the living room watching a movie with Alice at their feet. I hadn't noticed that she didn't stick around for the barbeque. Bella most of taken her back, after I had snapped at her. Jasper has already gone up to his room; I'm about to follow until Esme starts to speak. "How was the game?" She asked.

"Good, my team lost," I replied not feeling to elaborate.

"Where is Emmett?"

"Still with Jared," I lied. Surprised he hasn't called yet begging for a ride home, I think he has hope that I'll go back for him. "He said that Jared's friend Sam will give him a ride home." My face is straight through the entire lie. Not wanting to talk anymore, I head up to my room and take out my guitar. To keep my mind occupied, I play the first notes of Jacob's song.

--

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

Something is bothering Edward, there is no doubt that is has to do with Jacob. I feel that my son is going to fast with his affection for the other boy, but he is stubborn. The phone begins to ring; Alice wanting to know who it is answers it. "Who is it Alice?" I asked.

"It's Emmett," she said handing the phone over to me.

Why would he be calling? "Hello Emmett."

"Can you come pick me up?" He whined.

"Edward said that Sam was bringing you home."

"He lied, he left me on the side of the road and my nose hurts. I think he broke it."

Then Emmett told me about the fight that they had. There is things that I cannot tolerate one of the biggest is lying. Edward knows that. "I'll be there soon, be careful and if anything happens contact me immediately."

"Yes sir," he sobbed. He may be the biggest in the family with his size, but inside he is a teddy bear.

"What happened," Esme asked when I got off. I will not worry her in telling about Emmett being stranded; she worries constantly about our children. Her current worries are about Rosalie growing resentment towards me, over the modeling issue. Then there is Edward being the first one to go off to college soon, Jasper's depression, and Emmett's relationship with Jared. Alice is the only one that doesn't cause her to be anxious.

"I have to get Emmett." She looks at me in confusion, but I reassure her fears.

"Daddy can I come with you," Alice asked handing me my keys.

"No sweetheart you can't," I replied taking them. There will be a discussion with Edward, once I come back, his explanation of why he did what he did will prove to be entertaining.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I have the song half way finished, before my phones goes off. Dreading it, I answer to phone only to find Leah on the other side. "Hi."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I then go into the explanation about Jacob and I; she listens quietly, but she is frustrated by my actions. When I'm done, I await to be screamed at. "Why do you even like him?" She asked. "He's a kid."

"It's hard to explain; there's just something about him. I have never been attracted to anyone like this before."

"So love at first sight bullshit?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, least he sort of likes you back. I'm not about to give you any advice to win him over, especially since I've only met you twice."

"I don't expect you to."

"And since Rachel and Rebecca are not here; I'm going to have to be the one to see if you are actually worthy of Jake."

"Who's Rebecca?" I asked.

"Jake's other sister, her twin is Rachel."

"Oh, he doesn't talk about his family that much. He has told me about Bella."

Leah growled. "Don't get me started on that chick; I hate her with a passion. There has been many times where I've wanted to strangle her for just being plain stupid."

"Did you mean to tackle her today?"

"Hell yes! She's not your girlfriend is she?"

"No, she thinks we're together."

"Psycho, Alice is your sister right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So after the game, she hugged me and kept saying that I'm the best. Noticed she didn't stay for the food, guess she left with Bella. She has a crush on me."

"Sorry about that," I said. Alice is notorious for getting crushes on everybody regardless if it is a guy or girl.

"It's okay, kinda of cute."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

'No, I'll deal with it. But make sure to keep her away from Bella."

"I'll make a note of that." Leah and I then have a long conversation and I learn that she once she beat up Bella pretty bad. As I'm about to ask something about Jake, my phone tells me I have a call from Carlisle. Oh Shit. "Held on for a second. Yes," I asked switching over.

"Go to my office now," he commanded in a calm tone, but the undercurrents implied that he was pissed. He must have found out about what happened with Emmett.

"Yes sir." Switching back over, I begin to talk with Leah again. "I have to go now; I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, later."

"Bye," I said hanging up. Getting up, I walked down to Carlisle's office and sit in on the couch until he arrives a few minutes later.

He stands in front of me, trying to keep calm. He is the only one that can be angry, but calm at the same time. Then again he doesn't get angry that often. "You'll be pleased to hear that Emmett is safe in his room," he said.

"That's good."

"I have heard his side of the story, but I want to know why you felt the need to leave him on the side of the road at night."

"Nothing happened."

"Something could have happened, but you still did not answer my question."

"He shouldn't have been talking about Jake."

"Regardless if he was, it was irresponsible of you to do such a thing."

"Nobody would have kidnapped him; he is over six feet tall."

"I know that Edward, but it's the principle of the thing," Carlisle said. "Not only did you leave him, but you fought him. Thankfully his nose isn't broken, but you know how I feel about fighting. If all this happened over Jacob, it would be best if you stopped your pursuit of him."

"No, look I'm sorry."

"Edward there is no guarantee that Jacob will ever replicate feelings toward you like you have for him. There is no guarantee that he has an attraction to boys."

"He does for me; I know he does."

"Edward, your attraction to him is becoming unhealthy. You might have to come to terms that you might not be right for him."

"But you said you would support me," I said feeling betrayed.

"Not if it is causing you to think irrationally. Now go up to your room and calm down."

"I'm not a child."

"Don't act like one," he said, "now go." Not speaking anymore, I do what I'm told. I love Carlisle, but he has no idea what I'm going through right now. I will find some way to make it up to Jacob and make him mine.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I haven't seen or heard from Edward since the kiss, guess he is taking me hating him now seriously. It's good, but what was he thinking when he kissed me? Today, members of my class have to go to see a presentation and spend the day at Forks High School. It is an ok field trip, beats sitting in class all day.

As we ride on the bus, Jared leans his head against the window staring at the fog. He's hoping that he'll get to see Emmett' knowing them they must have already made plans to meet. "Thinking about him," I asked him.

"Yes," he replied. "Maybe you'll get to see Edward."

"Don't say that."

"So Jared, are you and Emmett going to do it in the gym," Embry teased.

"Shut up," Jared replied with a slight blush. After the aftermath of the kiss, I only told Jared about it; then he revealed that at the barbeque Emmett performed oral on him in the shower. Then afterward Jared did it to Emmett of course I didn't tell him that I saw that part.

As we pull up to the school, I notice Edward's Volvo in the parking lot; I pray that we don't meet. Our day starts out that we're given what we are going to do; the first part is listening about future careers and colleges we might be interested in then, we split into groups for projects, then lunch and so forth.

By lunch time, my brain is dead from listening to people talk about nothing. Going to the cafeteria my friends and I grab some food and find a place to eat. As we do, Emmett comes to sit next to Jared. "How do you guys like Forks?" He asked.

"Boring," I replied.

"It is, but its fun now," Emmett replied wrapping his arm around Jared shoulders. "Jared, there is something I want to show you. So come with me." Jared has no objections.

Watching them leave, there is no doubt what they will do with each other. Turning back to my food, me and my remaining friends talk amongst ourselves. Edward sits with Bella clear across the room, but he keeps looking over at me. "Hey guys, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick," I said leaving. Instead of going to the bathroom, I sneak outside behind the school. Fishing in my pockets I pull out a couple of cigarettes that Quil stole from his dad. Before I can light it up, Edward comes from nowhere and snatches it from me. "What the hell?" I asked pissed.

"You shouldn't be smoking, for one you are too young, plus there are numerous health risks."

"It's my body; I can do whatever the hell I want. What do you want anyway?"

"I want to talk; I miss being your friend."

"You should have thought about that before you mouth raped me."

"I didn't do that and you know it."

"Bullshit," I said trying to get passed him, but he won't let me through.

"I kissed you and you accepted it."

"I was stunned."

"Yes, but you enjoyed it.

"No I didn't."

"Don't lie." Edward then pushes me against the wall and traps me in.

"Hey move," I said struggling.

"Jacob…." Before he says anything else he starts to kiss me again; I try to fight him off, but the feel of his lips are nice. "Jacob, I want you," he whispered removing his lips from mine.

"I…" This kiss is more intense then the last time.

"Shh." We start to kiss again, this time he starts to guide me along to the art of French kissing. I should push away, but I can't. The night we dry humped comes back to me; shit I want this to happen. Edward pushes himself closer to me and I can feel his erection through his pants. "Jacob, you turn me on."

"Stop," I manage to get out, but I doubt he can hear what I said, since it is less below a whisper. I start to feel myself getting hard. Edward smiles at what he feels and begins to grind against me. A moan escapes my lips; it's then that I accept fate.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Jared sits on my lap as we make out in the utility closet in the back of the school. Luckily it is large enough to accommodate the both of us, a few left over chairs and some old tools. No one comes here, so it is the perfect make out area. That before Jared, I've taken a few girls. "I have to get back soon," Jared said pulling from me. He tries to get up, but I won't let him.

"No, stay here with me." I start to nipple on his neck.

"We can't stay here forever."

"Yes we can or better yet we can just skip the rest of the day and go back to my house."

"No."

"Stay." I switch our positions, so that he is sitting on the chair and I'm on my knees in front of him where I start to undo his jeans.

"Emmett."

"What," I asked slipping them down along with his boxers. "Real quick I promise."

"Fine," Jared replied with a smile as he glided my head to his dick, happily I put it into my mouth.

As I suck it, Jared lets out the hottest moans I have ever heard in my life, just as he is about to let loose in my mouth; the door open in and a bright light starts to stream in. "What the hell is going on?" Despite the words, I refuse to stop until Jared has climaxed, but he doesn't let me and pushes me off him. "Emmett Cullen what the hell are you doing?" Turning I see my chemistry teacher Mrs. Cambridge staring at us. "Young man pull up your pants," she said to Jared who immediately did it. "Mr. Cullen get off the ground and put your penis back into your pants.

"Yes ma'am." As I was sucking off Jared, I had pulled out my dick and started to stroke it. Putting my dick in my pants, I look over a Jared who is stunned that we were caught. "Jared are you ok." He doesn't answer.

"The both of you follow me to the office," Mrs. Cambridge said. Without a word we follow her, I hope she doesn't call Carlisle.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob is receptive of everything that I do to him, so far we are still making out as we grind into each other. My fingers entwine themselves in his beautiful hair, as I begin to suck on his neck to make him officially mine. Ever nip and suckle makes his moans louder, shit I just want to take him right now. My eyes dart down to his pants which have an enormous bulge. I would ask to take it out, but I don't want to move too far with him.

"You fucking slut," a screeching voice comes from behind. Pulling off Jake, I see Bella standing there shaking with anger. Fuck why does she have to mess up ever moment I have with him?

"Bella leave," I said adjusting my clothes.

"No." She pushes past me to Jacob. "What the fuck is wrong with you little faggot? You're trying to make my boyfriend gay."

"Don't ever call me that," he screamed to her face. "Besides he's the one that started it."

"That's a load of bull, you seduced him," she yelled back as she punched him; he is about to do it back, but I pull her away. "Edward let's get away from this thing."

"No Bella, I'm staying."

"What, why?"

"Because I like Jacob and furthermore I'm not your boyfriend. I have told you that before."

"But we have a connection," she said encasing me in a hug, but I pry her off of me. She reminds me of a puppy a very deranged puppy that needs to be taken care of constantly.

"No we don't; I have never liked you and the only reason I have attempted to be friends with you is because of Alice."  
"What about our date?" She asked.

"Alice accepted for me, I never wanted to go out with you and our interaction in the movie was to make Jacob jealous," I admitted.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed jumping into the conversation. "Make me jealous?"

This came out sooner then expected. "Yes, I wanted to win you ever, so Emmett, Jared and I came up with the plan to use my interaction with Bella to get you to notice me." Bella is trying to keep a straight face, but I can tell it is about to break. "Bella, I didn't mean to give you false hope."

"It's his fault," she said attacking Jacob again. "I swear to God Jacob Black; I'm going to get you for stealing Edward's heart away from me. If you don't give him back, I will kill you."

"Bella that is enough, don't ever threaten Jacob again," I scolded pulling her away from him again.

She then began to sob and tries to cling onto me again, but I won't let her. "Edward, you're mine."

"No I'm not; there are plenty of boys that would love to be with you."

"No I want you."

"You can't have me." I try and hug her, but she pushes me away and then runs off. "Bella…" There is no use calling her back, so I turn to the only person I want to be with. "Jacob will you forgive me for what I did?"

"I guess," he said, but his face tells me that he has doubts. "I have to go back now."

Checking my watch, I notice that I'm late for class. "Me to, do you want me to walk you?"

"Sure, but this doesn't mean we're together."

"Ok," I said smoothing out his hair as we walk back.

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I swear if it takes me to the day that I die, I will get Jacob back for taking Edward away from me. First I'll show Edward what he is missing if that doesn't work then I'll find some way to get rid of Jacob. That damn dog, he has been a thorn in my side since I first met him years ago. No more, he is going to be gone soon.

* * *

**A/N-** What will she do? I'll let you guys know in future chapters. Thanks for reading the chapter, Edward and Jacob are not officially together yet, but soon. Just a small preview for what Bella might do involves a car, gun, tape, barbwire and other insane items. So everyone can come to their own conclusion on what might happen.

**Next chapter**- Emmett gets into trouble and more Jacob and Edward romance.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **Hey guys, here is a brand new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter, I loved them all. This chapter the aftermath and some Edward and Jacob moments, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

Outside maybe cold, but inside it is warm as Esme and I spend time alone while I enjoy my day off. Even if I am doing paperwork in my office, I feel relaxed as my darling works on creating a new design for Alice's room. A beautiful piano piece I required from Japan fills the room, only adding to the pleasant atmosphere. To break the calm area, the desk phone goes off, checking the caller id I see that it is from the high school. I pray nothing has happened. "Hello, Carlisle Cullen here."

"Hello Mr. Cullen, this is Jonathon Mazur head principal at Forks High School."

"What can I do for you?"

"A problem has occurred involving your son Emmett."

Dare I wish to know what he did; other then his grades he has not gotten into serious trouble this school year. "What happened?"

"I will not beat around the bush. Emmett was caught performing fellatio on another male while masturbating himself." My youngest son will be the death of me; he knows how I feel about premarital sexual acts. "Specifically the other male involved is from the Quileute Tribal School that is visiting today." There is no doubt in my mind that the male was Jared. "It would be appreciated if you or your wife would come in to speak about the situation."

"We will be at the school soon. Has Emmett been punished?"

"Not yet, but he will be receiving a four to seven day suspension."

"I thank you for calling," I said ending the conversation. Once I hang up, I rub small circles into my head. Next to Rosalie, Emmett is our most problematic child. When Esme and I first became his foster parents; he was physically aggressive towards Edward and I. Then his mouth was filthy with the constant swearing to the point that Alice stared to pick it up. With firm guidance, he has changed drastically from his previous persona to his goofy self, but he is still in need of my correction.

Esme wraps her arms around me. "Tell me what happened with Emmett?"

"Emmett became involved with Jared at school," I revealed. Esme's face distorts, I hate to reveal something like this. It proves that our children are growing up faster then we want them to. "We need to go in to speak with the principal."

"Oh, will you be having another talk with him."

"Yes," I said patting her hand.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Jared and I sit in the principal's office. Man I hate being here, my butt hurts because of these plastic chairs, the secretary is giving us dirty lucks and what sucks the most is that Jared won't even talk to me or even look my way. I just know the principal and Mrs. Cambridge have called Carlisle and Esme already. They're both are going to be disappointed and Carlisle will find some way to punish me. He hasn't spanked me since I was twelve, so I doubt it will be that. Maybe he'll take away my jeep; I'll have a heart attack if he did. The only thing I care about most next to Jared. Man, I wonder what Jared is thinking of. Wonder what his mom will do when she finds out? I'm not going to let this get to me. Stretching I wrap my arms around Jared's shoulders. "Hey Jared."

"Don't," he said pushing my arms away. "It's your fault we're in this mess. I told you I wanted to go."

"But babe…"

"I'm not a girl," he exclaimed.

"You two be quiet," the secretary scolded, her face screwing up like a bulldog. Jesus, what's up her ass? I am very tempted to ask.

"Jared please forgive me," I whispered; he doesn't reply. Have to resort to whining while still whispering. "Talk to me, please I love you."

The bulldog stares over at me. "Mr. Cullen, I told you to be quiet."

I ignore her and start to talk normally, but still whiny. "Jared talk to me." I even attempt to do my infamous puppy dog eyes, but they don't work. "Jared, Jared, Jared, you know I'm going to keep doing this until you answer me.

"Mr. Cullen, please stop you talking," said Principal Mazur coming from his office. "You will be not be pleased to know that I have contacted your parents and they are on their way to discuss your actions."

"Shit you called Carlisle!"

"Language. Mr. Netall, I have called your principal about the matter and he will deal with your punishment. As for your guardian, I was given her number and I called her as well." Jared buried his head in his hands. "Both of you will sit here until your guardians come."

"Yes sir," I said. Mr. Mazur gives me a look then goes back into his office. "Jared, I'm sorry about this."

"Mr. Cullen," Mazur said before he closed his door."

"All right, all right, all right. Damn! I'll be quiet."

"I think we can add on to your punishment with your language."

This time I keep my mouth shut. To fight off boredom, I sing songs in my head and think about the games that I want to buy. It works, until the office doors open revealing Carlisle and Esme. I suddenly stopped breathing and quickly look down at the ground. I'm screwed. Taking a quick peek over, Jared is doing the same thing. "Emmett," said Carlisle.

"Sir." How can he be so calm, while Esme is worried? I'm frightened very frightened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm glad you are here, please follow me into my office," said Principal Mazur. They go in and a few minutes later I'm called in. Sitting next to Esme, she takes my hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Emmett, your parents and I have discussed a proper punishment."

"What is it?"

"For your actions in the closet and in the office; you will have a week suspension and you are off the wrestling team for the rest of the year."

My mouth fell open. "Are you serious? You can't do that," I whined. "I'll take the suspension, but not being off the team. C'mon please. C'mon, why do you hate so much? I have done nothing. Ok wait I have done something, but not enough to be kicked off the team. Daddy…" Haven't used that word in awhile. "Daddy please don't make him take me off my third love in life."

"Emmett with you hysterics," Carlisle scolded. "It was not Mr. Mazur's decision to take you off the team, but mine and your mother's." How could they betray me? "I believe this meeting is over. Emmett you will be coming home with us."

"What about my jeep?" I can't leave my baby.

"Jasper will drive it home."

Is he shitting me? Never would I entrust the emo kid with the jeep, but I have no choice. If he crashes her, I'm beating his whiney depressed ass. "What about Jared?" I asked finally remembering my boyfriend.

"His mother will be here soon," said the principal.

Carlisle thanks Mr. Mazur then leads me and Esme out of the office, before I leave I stop by Jared. "Hey, I'll call you later."

"Get away from me," Jared said finally talking back to me.

"Emmett, we need to leave," said Esme giving me and Jared a worried look. I can't leave knowing that Jared is mad at me, but Carlisle forces me to leave.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Apparently there have been rumors flying around that something happened with Emmett, knowing him it must of involved Jared. By my locker, Jasper informed me that he has to take the jeep home, because Emmett left early, but he doesn't know the details on why. After a quick rush for my things and to avoid Bella; I get outside just in time to see the Quileute students boarding their bus to leave. Luckily Jacob is being a strangler and standing by the bus. "Jacob, would you like a ride home?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do that, wait a second." He goes off to speak to a teacher then returns. "He's says that it is okay; I told him that I know you."

"Great." I lead him to my car and get in. It is a good thing that Alice is riding home with Rosalie, so I won't deal with her. Pulling out of the parking lot, I take a quick look back to see Bella getting into her truck. I don't want her to follow us, so I step on the gas. The first few minutes of the trip we sit in silence. "I don't know anything about you, Jake."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, let's just play a game, I ask you a question and then you can ask me one right back, so we can learn about each other."

"Ok, I'll go first," he said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Silver, when is your birthday?"

"January 21st, when is yours?"

"June 20th, favorite cereal?"

"Choco Puffs, favorite animal?"

"Lion, dream car?"

"Mustang, how many siblings do you have?"

"Four, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice."

Jake raised his eyebrow. "And most of you guys are in high school?"

"Yes, well we're all close in age, since we're adopted."

"Oh." Jake became quiet as he looked out the window. "Can I ask what happened to your real parents?"

I don't won't to keep anything from him. "Well for me and Alice, our dad was a successful lawyer, but for this one case he failed to defend a guy that was found guilty of extortion and murder, an associate of his killed my dad in revenge. That happened when I was four. Three years later my mom suffered from renal failure, even with dialysis nothing helped. She died before she could obtain new kidneys."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I gently squeeze his hand. "It's okay; at the time she was dying she befriended Carlisle and made him promise that if anything were to happen to her, that we would be cared for. He accepted her promise and that's how Alice and I became Carlisle and Esme's first children. Emmett came next when we moved to Sevierville, Tennessee. After that we moved to Rochester, New York, where we obtained Rosalie and Jasper. "I've met your dad, but what about your mom?"

Jake's face became painful. "She died when I was four from breast cancer." A connection between us a loss of a parent.

"Jake, sorry I asked."

"It's okay, I barely remember her unlike dad and my sisters. I forgot how she smelled, what she felt like and the sound of her voice. If it wasn't for pictures, I would have forgotten what she looked like. I don't even miss her. Next question, favorite food?"

"Italian, yours?"

"Fried fish. Dad and Charlie always go fishing and bring back pounds and all of it we fry. Combine that with some spaghetti, best food in the world."

"Too much fried food is unhealthy."

"So, still good."

"My turn, what is your relationship with Charlie?"

"He's my godfather; mostly he is like a second dad. He's always been there, when my dad had his accident Charlie took care of me. What is your adoptive mother like?"

"Beautiful, sweet, kind. She'll love you the minute she meets you." Esme loved Jared the minute she met him; the same with Tanya when I was with her. I don't think she is capable of hate. "Do you want to come over sometime?"

"I guess," he said. "Do you have any pets?"

"Rosalie has a Pomapoo that is exclusively hers; Jasper has a tarantula, and lastly our house cat Nessie."

"What the hell is a Pomapoo?"

"It's a half Poodle half Pomeranian mixed breed. He's adorable." I take out my phone and while driving find the picture I took of the dog. "Here, his name is Nikki," I said showing Jacob the picture of Nikki curled up in his doggie bed. He's a little puff ball of tan fur and a very energetic personality. He was a gift for Rosalie's birthday last year. "Click over and you can see Jasper's tarantula; it's a Green Bottle Blue and his name is Jackson. Jackson is the only reason that Alice will never come into Jasper's room. She's very scared of him. Do you have any pets?"

"Yes a half wolf half Siberian husky, named Aleu. My uncle gave her to me two years ago when he came and visited from Alaska. She looks more wolf then anything, but she is a sweetheart."

"I don't remember seeing her at the game."

"She is very shy around other humans, so she stayed in the shed the entire time."

"Can I meet her when I drop you off?"

"Ok." We keep asking each other questions until we pull up in his yard. Once Jake gets out a wolf rushes towards him, but stops when she sees me. Jake goes to her and gently strokes her fur. "Edward this is Aleu."

"Hey girl." She hides behind Jacob before I can touch her.

"Told you. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, if you need anything just call me. I'll always be there for you."

Jacob looks down at his feet; I can tell that he is blushing. "I don't know your number."

I write it down for him. "Can I give you a kiss before I leave?"

"You never asked before."

"Sorry about that, I really want to be with you and to do it; I have to take it slow. So can I?"

"Sure." Smiling I place a small kiss on his lips. "Thanks, I'll call you later."

"See ya," he said going into the house with Aleu at his side.

Checking my watch, I see that I'm late for work. Quickly I drive there, luckily no one notices too much. After work, I go home to find Esme cooking dinner. Giving her a kiss, I go and find Jasper, Rosalie and Alice standing outside Carlisle's office listening to the door. "What's going on," I whispered.

"Emmett's in trouble," said Alice leaning in closer. Knowing I can't miss this, I strain to hear what's going on.

"Emmett what you did is inexcusable behavior," said Carlisle. I can imagine Emmett sitting on the couch, with Carlisle standing over him with a calm expression on his face.

"Sorry ok! Please don't take me off the team," Emmett whined trying to go high pitched; it isn't working out to well. "Other then Jared, there is no reason I should be taken off."

"You were already making bad grades; I would have taken you out eventually. Emmett, you know how your mother and I feel about engaging in sexual practices at an early age."

"It's not like Jared is a girl; I can't get him pregnant. This whole situation is complete bullshit; what I do with my boyfriend is our damn business," Emmett said as his voice rose.

Carlisle may be a patient man, but there is no way that he'll let Emmett get the better of him. "Language," Carlisle said in a harsh tone, "you will stop throwing a temper tantrum.

"No, I don't give a fuck what you want me to do." All of us outside gasp, not only did he defy Carlisle, but he used the f-word. I admit I have used it to, but never deliberately, plus I always ask for forgiveness afterward. Emmett is not doing that.

No voices are heard, but we do hear a few swats to something and a strangled yelp. "Emmett, since you continue with this behavior as a child, then you won't be able to use the jeep until you can prove to me that you are a responsible young man."

"But it's my car."

"It's mine; I pay the car note and insurance. Emmett, you're pushing my buttons. I could forbid you from seeing Jared."

"No! I hate you," Emmett cried coming out forcing the rest of us to scatter. I feel the need to go talk to Carlisle, but decide against it. Instead of going to my little brother, I go to my room.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I don't know what me and Edward are now, definitely not boyfriends. I like him, but don't love him. My life sucks. Aleu lays next to me as we watch tv in the living room; Dad is at Harry and Sue's doing whatever. Being engrossed in the movie, we almost jump when the phone goes off, getting up I answer it, "Hello."

"Hi Jacob."

"Hi Edward." He was serious when he told me that he would call me later; I like it that he keeps his promises. "What are you up to?"

"Watching a movie with Aleu; what are you doing?"

"Just got done with dinner; I'm currently filling out applications for different colleges. Did you eat dinner yet?"

Me and dad really need to go grocery shopping all I ate was that resembled dinner was microwave burrito and a bowl of popcorn. "If you consider a burrito and popcorn dinner; then yes."

"That's not a proper dinner."

"Whatever." He has an issue with my dietary habits. "What schools are you applying to?"

"UCLA, Pepperdine University, two schools in Seattle. I was wondering if you would be interested in coming over this weekend."

I'm pretty sure that if I go, I won't come back with my virginity. "Sorry I can't," I lied.

"Oh well I guess we can plan another time later," he said disappointed. "I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"Sure bye." I think I hurt his feelings rejecting his offer, oh well he'll get over it.

A few days later, I ride with Jared and his mom to the hospital, so Jared can get his knee checked out. As we ride Jared barely talks, well he hasn't been talking since he got caught in the closet with Emmett. He doesn't talk about it, but everyone on the reservation knows. Between our friends group there is a clear census that Jared is still pissed at Emmett for what happened. When we get there I notice that Edward is working up front desk, he gives me a smile that makes me feel warm inside. Once Jared and his mom get called to see the doctor, I go up and speak with Edward. "Hi."

"Hey why did you come today?" He asked as he filled out paperwork.

"Had nothing better to do. What days do you work?"

"Most weekdays, if they call me in weekends as well. I just do it for experience, plus it's a job. I'm about to go on lunch do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Smiling, I sign out and take Jake across the street to a small diner that I love. We sit at a booth in the far back of the diner where people can't see us too much. I start to think that this is a first semi date. I rather he sit next to me instead of across. "The cheeseburgers are good here," I said looking at the menu.

"Ok, but I don't have any money to pay for it."

"I'm paying Jacob; you can order whatever you like."

"Thanks." Jacob orders a coke and a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings, I order a turkey breast sandwich. We sit in silence as we wait for the food, to get a reaction out of him I start to play footsies with him. "Hey."

"Got you talking." I continue on with it and he starts to play footsies back. He manages to pin my feet down, but I escape and place my feet next to him. "I like to stretch out."

"I've noticed," he said placing his feet next to me, the he proceeds to bump me with them. I do the same back and we continue on with the game until our food arrives. Jake attacks his food with vigor, I'm almost afraid he will choke.

"Hey slow down."

"Sorry, just starving," he said with a mouth full of fries. Doesn't he eat enough at home? Once we're done, I order a banana split for us to share. When it comes Jake eats most of it; as he is licking his lips, I notice some ice cream got on his cheek. Getting up, I sit by him, wipe it off and lick my finger. "Why did you do that? You could have just told me I had ice cream on my face."

"Wanted to see how sweet you were." I fell my spoon with ice cream and guide it to his lips, eagerly he lets me feed him. A fair amount gets on his lips, taking another chance I lick them then start to kiss. A dirty thought of Jacob covered only in ice cream and chocolate sauce while I lick him appears in my mind. All the images I have of him, better come true. "You're delicious."

"Thanks, I guess," he said.

Laughing, I straighten myself up, pay for the food and lead him back to the hospital. "Jake, do you want to come to dinner at my house?"

"Sure." I knew an offer of free food would entice him. He must have forgotten not being able to come over. I won't call him out on his lie. "Can your mom cook?"

"Yes."

"When," he asked like an excited puppy.

"On Sunday around six. I'll pick you and drop you back at home."

"Ok."

Smiling I kiss him on the cheek and we walk back inside, as we do I think I see an angry Bella. Taking a quick look back she isn't there, guess I'm see things.

* * *

**A/N-** Yes she there yes or no? She was. For pictures of Rosalie and Jasper pets the links are in my profile. I love writing Emmett, he just comes off easily. So thanks for reading the chapter and reviews are appreciated.

**Next Chapter**- Dinner and drama.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight, but the lyrics that are used belong to me.

**A/N-**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. This chapter features dinner and three new characters are introduced, so enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Esme is it alright if my friend Jacob came over for dinner tomorrow," I finally asked. I have been putting it off for the past few days and tomorrow is Sunday. It's not that I was ashamed to ask, but Esme and Carlisle have been busy with Emmett and his constant temper tantrums for not seeing Jared. That is not even their fault, according to Jacob; Jared's mom has forbidden him to see Emmett.

"Of course," she said beaming. "We should invite more of your friends over."

She's excited over the fact that someone around my age is coming over. No one has been here in awhile. There maybe five teenagers in the house, but none of us really have any friends. For me, I just don't care about establishing high school friendships that will break when I go off to college. Rosalie's bitchy diva attitude deters girls from being her friend, as for guys all of them fear that she will cut their dicks off. Jasper is a loner who doesn't relate to anyone. Emmett has Jared, but because of the situation he can't come over anymore. Emmett also had friends on the wrestling and football teams, but they are avoiding him because of the closet incident. And Alice tries so hard to make friends with people, but because of her eccentricity everyone avoids her, which is sad, because she is the sweetest person in the world.

"Is there anything special I should cook," she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How about your delicious triple berry cheese cake?"

"Yes, I will." She knows that that is my favorite dessert and she doesn't make it that often. "I haven't made my chicken primavera in awhile. Do you know if Jacob likes Italian?"

"He'll eat anything; he asked if you were a good cook. Don't worry I assured him that you were the best."

"Glad, you protected my reputation. The pasta, a salad and garlic bread would be a good meal to impress him with. Since he is coming over, tell your brothers and sisters to invite who they want."

I give her a kiss on the cheek, "Yes ma'am." Going to my room, I mention the dinner to everyone except for Alice, I don't want to run the risk of Bella showing up. All this week, she hasn't spoken to me, but she stares constantly. It's freaky as if she is planning something.

Time goes by slowly, but finally Sunday arrives. As I sit in church trying to listen to the reverend, I very aware that a pair of brown eyes bore into my skull the entire time. She's stalker, she had to sit in the pew right behind us especially me. I need a restraining order. All through church to keep my mind off her, I think about what I would do with Jacob this evening; nothing sexual. I'll definitely show him my room. When church is over and evening finally comes, I head over to Jacob's to pick him up. Knocking on the door, Mr. Swan greets me. "Hi is Jacob ready to go?"

"No, he's still messing around, come in and sit with me and Billy." Mr. Swan is a pleasant man; it is astonishing how he ended up with a psychotic daughter.

I follow him to the small living room and sit on the nearest seat. Aleu knowing who I am sticks her head from behind Mr. Black's wheelchair and gives me an inquiring look. Mr. Black and Swan make small talk with me, but abandon it to watch a game on television and drink beer. Soon enough Jake comes out wearing a pair of black pants and a dark green polo shirt. He's cute. "Ready Jake," I asked standing up.

"Yes, see you later old men," he said addressing his father and Mr. Swan.

Mr. Black frowns at the statement. "Have him back by 9:30."

"Yes sir I will," I assured him. I lead Jacob to my car and we start off towards home. "Esme made her special cheesecake just for your visit," I said to break the ice.

"Awesome, will Bella be there?"

"No, I've made sure that no would invite her, so don't worry. So how is Leah?"

"Ok, she and Sam are having fights lately over shit; I don't want to get into it. How are the college applications?"

"Almost done; I put a few more colleges on my list. The University of Chicago, Northwestern University, Washington University, St. Louis University, University of North Carolina--Chapel Hill, University of San Diego, Morehouse college…"

"Wait a second isn't Morehouse an all black college?"

"Yes, I didn't base my decision to apply for that school on race, but on academic content," I said trying not to scold him. "I have applied to many different schools in this nation; my current list is over fifteen."

"Why fifteen schools, don't you trust yourself to get into your first pick?"

"It's not that; I'm confident that I'll get into my first pick, but I have always wanted to know how many schools I could get into, before choosing one. Not to sound conceited, but with my grades, social status, income and my father's profession I can get into any school I want."

"Ok," he said staring out the window. We sit into silence until we pull up to the house.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Good Jesus, Edward lives in a huge house. "This is your house," I asked astonished.

Edward chuckled, "Yes it is," he said turning off the car.

Getting out, I see a red BMW, and SVU, and a mustang. I get there are more cars in the garage. "Who cars are those?"

"The BMW is Rosalie's, SUV is Esme's and the mustang belongs to Carlisle. Emmett's jeep is in the garage along with a pickup truck and a Hyundai Sonata. In all we have seven cars, actually about to be eight." Rich bastard.

We go into the house, before I'm four feet from the door, Alice comes from nowhere and pounces on me. "Hi," she said beaming. I'm not into her; she is cute wearing a white and light blue dress. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew she was a freshman I would have thought of her being in fifth grade or sixth grade. "Glad you're here, next time bring Leah."

"Ok."

"Alice don't bother Jake," Edward said pulling her off of me.

"It's ok, hey Alice the rez is having a bonfire next week, do you want to come?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Yes, thank you," she squealed as she put me in a bone crushing hug.

"Alice let Jacob go," said a pretty women coming from nowhere. I remember her from the restaurant. "Hello Jacob, I'm Esme." She gives me a hug and I notice she smells of roses.

"Hi ma'am."

"Edward give Jacob a tour of the house, while I finish up. Alice come with me honey."

Alice little face pouts. "But Mommy, can I go with them?"

"Jacob is Edward's guest, so he can do it." Alice nods sadly and goes with Mrs. Cullen.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry about her."

"It's nothing. Does she have a lot of friends?"

"No." Edward doesn't elaborate, but starts the tour. He shows me the house which is a hell of a lot better then what I live in. I'm jealous. As we go upstairs, I look at the photographs that line the wall. The youngest picture I see of Edward, he has to be around seven or eight, but then I remembered he was adopted. When we get upstairs, the first door, Edward shows me is white and has a sign that says 'don't come in.' "This is Rosalie's room, she has issues about boys being inside, except for Jasper." We go next door to Jasper's room, where he sits on his bed while a giant spider crawls on him. "That's Jackson. Jasper let Jacob hold him."

Jasper motions me to sit next to him, once I do Jasper places his arm on mine, so the spider can crawl over to me. The second those hairy little legs touch my skin; I freeze up. "He won't hurt you," said Jasper. I don't hear him as the spider goes up my arm, to the shoulder and puts its feet on my neck. Jasper seeing that I'm uncomfortable takes him away.

"Jake you ok," Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied shaking.

Edward helps me up and rubs my arm. "Let's get on with the tour." Next we enter Alice's room, which is next to the master bedroom. Her room is a typical girl's room; I guess that it white and is covered with dolls and stuffed animals. The last room before Edward's is Emmett's. His is what I expected it to be, messy with sports stuff everywhere. The only clean part is his nightstand that holds a picture of him and Jared together.

"Jake welcome to my den of sin," said Emmett. "Anyway how's my boyfriend?"

"He's okay," I replied.

Edward rolls his eyes. "We came in to say hi, come on Jacob; we're still not done." I follow him to a spacious white room, with a wall dedicated to as the window. All of the shelves have either music or books; there is a large desk, a t.v., stereo and a giant queen sized bed. "So how do you like it?"

"Wow, it's the best room I've been in."

"It's not the special."

I go and look at his cd collection. "What's with the classical?"

"I like it better then today's modern music, my tastes are all over the place. I love classical and find fifty and sixties music enjoyable. Besides, I was trained in the classics."

"You play?"

"Piano that I forgot to show you and I play guitar." He takes my hand and has me sit on his bed. "I wrote something recently if you want to hear it."

"Sure."

"Great." He grabs his guitar and sits next to me.

_Where would I be if I hadn't met you?_

_Where would I be?_

_The heavens have seen that you be my one and only._

His singing his beautiful; I know the song is for me and it makes me feel warm inside. When he is done I clap. "That was great."

"I'm still not done; glad you like it." He leans into me. "I wrote it for you." Taking the lead, I kiss him; he eagerly accepts it and we make out until we hear a knock on the door.

"Edward, Mommy said that dinner is ready," screeched Alice. "So stop making out."

"How," I asked getting up.

"She has visions."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

As we walk to the kitchen, I'm glad Jake accepted my song and was willing to kiss me; things are finally looking up. Stepping into the dining room, Jake and I stop dead in our tracks when we see Bella talking with Esme. What the hell? Jake is pissed at the sight of her. Bella turns her attention to me. "Hi Edward," she said.

"Hello Bella," I replied trying to keep my anger under control. Jake and Bella don't acknowledge each other, when we are seated I end up between the two. The tension is thick. Carlisle takes his role as head of the table and we pray over our food, before we start to eat.

Dinner is awkward; Esme asks multiple questions towards Bella and Jacob, I wish she would ask why Bella is here in the first place. It's clear that the rest of my family can feel the tension between Jacob and Bella, especially Alice who isn't being her cheerful self. I'm positive she is the reason that Bella is here. "Bella do and you Jacob know each other," asked Esme.

"Yes ma'am, our fathers are best friends and we would play together in the summers when I came to visit."

"You were a bitch then to," Jacob said under his breath low enough that only Emmett and I heard him. Emmett almost chokes on a piece of bread trying not to laugh. "This is delicious food, Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you Jacob; I mad enough so you can bring some home to your father."

"He would appreciate that; we don't cook that much."

Suddenly I feel a hand starting to rub my crotch; I definitely know it's not Jacob. "Stop it," I whispered into Bella's ear. She doesn't and continues, I slip one of my hands under the table and try to force her off me, damn it she has strength. I feel another hand trying to help me; thank God it's Jacob. Soon the two of them start a slapping fight with each other. Above table they have straight faces.

I feel Bella's legs go across mine and she kicks Jake, there might have not been a sound, but Jake's face shows visible pain for a second. He tries to get her back, but ends up kicking me. "Sorry," he whispered. Under the table, I catch his hand and rub it to say that I forgive him. Bella not liking the interaction pinches Jacob and he does it back, now they have a pinching war going on. "May I use the bathroom," Jacob asked.

"I'll show it to you," I said. I take him to the bathroom at the other side of the house, so no one can hear us. I take his hand and kiss it; damn Bella with her nails, his hand is covered in red pinch marks. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, better go back before someone suspects anything."

I give him another kiss and leave him. Back at the table, Bella continues on her quest to molest me and keep a straight face at the same time. When Jake comes back, they continue on their fight under the table. Once dinner is done, I led Jacob to where the room where my piano is kept. Sadly Bella follows as well until I stop her. "Bella, I want to spend time with Jacob not you."

"But I'm your girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend," I said sitting on the piano bench; I motion Jake to sit next to me and I begin to play a sweet sonata. Bella stands there stunned the entire time. To make her get my point, I begin to kiss Jake.

"Stop that," she cried pulling Jake off me.

"Get out of my house," I commanded. I am really sick of her and her attitude.

"I'm not about to leave and let this mutt come between us."

"Why won't you get it," I said going to her. "We are not together and we'll never be, so stop this stupid chase. I love Jacob not you." Tears run down her face and she runs out. Smiling to myself, I turn back to Jake. "Sorry."

"Maybe I should leave to," he said.

"No Jake." I try to kiss him, but he backs away. "Jacob, I'm sorry about her.'

"I want to go home."

There is no point try to get him to stay, acknowledging his wish, I go to get my car keys, while he says goodbye to everyone. On my way back downstairs, I walk by Alice's room and see her sitting on her bed holding a stuffed pink bear named Strawberry. "Why did you invite Bella," I asked sitting on the bed and snatching the bear away.

"She's my friend and Mommy said I could invite who I wanted."

"But you knew that I can't tolerate her, because of her Jacob is leaving."

"I'm sorry," she said with tears coming to her eyes.

I should comfort her, but to teach her a lesson I don't. Without a word I leave her to go downstairs. Jacob is already ready with a bag of food. I tell my parents I'll be back soon. On the way back to La Push, I try to talk with Jacob, but he ignores me. When I pull out to his house, he jumps out without saying goodbye. Damn it Bella, just when we moved forward, Jake and I are forced to take a step back.

--

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Taking out my Edward doll from the glove compartment, I give him a kiss for good luck. After leaving the Cullens, I pushed this shitty truck Charlie gave me all the way to the outskirts of Port Angeles, where I sit outside of a bar. Edward gives me confidence to go in. Stepping inside I scan the room, until I see a tall guy with a blond ponytail talking to a black man with dreads and a red haired woman. Seeing an empty spot, I sit near them.

I catch the blond guy's attention immediately, as he stops talking and turns to me. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked trying to seem like I'm not interested

He starts to rub my leg. "I just want to." He sniffs my hair. "You smell good. I would do anything for you," he said licking my ear. His breath stinks like fish and rotten eggs.

"Anything?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I need you and your friends to take care of someone I hate."

He smiles at the notion. "Well if we do, we expect payment."

"Of course, is $500 enough?"

"Yes, but we also want something else," he said as his hand began to rub my crotch. I was hoping I would lose my virginity to Edward and not this guy. As one hand is on my crotch the other slips into my shirt.

"James, she's too young," said the red headed girl running her fingers on my neck. "We don't want to mess with jailbait. Besides, do you think she can take our sinful games?" She laughed and began to nibble on my neck.

"She'll do fine," said the guy with dreads getting behind me and massaging my shoulders.

"Of course she would," James replied; he undo's the button to my jeans. "But to make sure, how old are you sweetie?"

"18."

"Barely legal, very hot. Honey first what is your name and what do you need from us?"

"My name is Bella and I need you to beat up or possibly do something worse to a certain person that has hurt me."

James growled. "No one should hurt you; what is that bastard's name?"

"Jacob Black."

* * *

**A/N-** What will James and the others do to Jacob? Stay tuned to find out.

Next chapter- coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the Twilight series and there is a sexual scene in this chapter.

**A/N- **Thanks for all the positive reviews from last chapter; they mean a lot. This chapter holds a surprise, so enjoy. It's more of a romantic chapter.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Collapsing on my bed, I think about tonight's events. He acted as he didn't like her, but why was she there in the first place, when he promised she wouldn't be. He's a liar, I shouldn't have fallen for him, but I can't stop thinking about him. I'm in love. Damn it! The phone goes off, freezing up I hope it isn't him. Charlie comes into my room with the phone in hand. "Jake telephone."

"Who is it?"

"Edward." Taking the phone, I don't speak, but just hang up on him and give the phone back to Charlie. "Jacob Black, that was rude," said Charlie frowning. His face expression sends a shiver down my spine. Charlie is not the best person to be with when he is angry. There have been a few times where my butt has met his anger.

"I don't want to talk to him." I turn away from him and lay on my stomach burying my head in a pillow. The bed shifts as Charlie sits next to me. "Leave me alone."

"Jake what happened?"

"Nothing," I lied. I know there is no point, because Charlie can easily see through my lies.

"Bull, you were ecstatic to go; now you're depressed. Did Edward do something?" I don't answer him, something that makes Charlie mad, but he doesn't do anything about it. "Fine if you don't want to talk; I won't force you."

The door closes as I do the same with my eyes. I sleep for about an hour before getting up and deciding to get some water. As I walk past Dad's room, I hear whispering, bending down I open the door just enough so that I can see and hear what's going on. Dad is on the bed with Charlie sitting next to him. "I don't get why that Cullen boy wants to be friends with Jake," Dad said.

"Different types of people want to be friends with others, if you weren't persistent on the beach that day, then we wouldn't have been friends," Charlie responded.

"Well that was different; we were only ten."

"True, but we have a friendship that has lasted over twenty five years; the same thing could happen with Jake and Edward. Give Edward a chance, Jake is a stubborn boy."

"I know wonder where he gets it from."

"I can think of one person," said Charlie moving in closer to Dad. "You were the same at his age and now. The saying like father like son applies greatly to you two."

"Funny," Dad said punching Charlie in the arm; Charlie does it back and Dad tries to hit him, until Charlie grabs his wrist. The two of them look deep into each other eyes. I wonder if this is going to be it, is Charlie going to confess. Leaning in I try to get a better look, but Aleu comes up behind me and tackles me making us crash into the room. "Jacob what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said standing up. Sheepishly I climb into Dad's bed like when I was five and had a problem.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Damn, I'm going crazy not being able to see Jared; it's been two weeks without out him and personal I'm ready to just snap. Carlisle says I have to be patient and let the situation blow over, but I can't stand being away from him. Besides what does Carlisle know about our love; he never had to go through this when he first started seeing Esme.

A light rain comes down as I skip school and catch a ride over to La Push, still don't have my jeep and I have been good, but no they won't give it back. Finding the tribal school, I sneak around and look into all the windows until I found Jared's class. It's a damn good thing he sits by the window, knocking softly he sees me and I motion for him to come out. Soon enough he comes out and we run into the nearby woods. "I've missed you," I said attacking his lips.

"I know." He whimpered as I started to bite on his neck to claim him as mine. After his neck, I push the collar of his shirt down and make my mark on his shoulder. "I don't want to be without you again?"

"Me either," I said trying to control myself from stripping him. "Hey there is something I need to ask you?"

"What?"

Tearing myself away from him, I dig into my pants pocket and pull out a small velvet box. Opening the box, it reveals a chain that has the Cullen family crest on it. All of us were presented with the crest when we were adopted and Carlisle said when we find that one person that we would spend the rest of our lives with; then we could give them the crest as well and I found that person. "Jared will you marry me?

His mouth falls open and he takes a few steps back. "Excuse me really and besides what happened with the whole ring idea?"

"Wanted to go less traditional, so what about it?"

Jared laughed and looked down at the ground for a second. "Sure, why the hell not, I'll marry you."

"Yes!" In joy I pick him up and turn us around. "Man, I'm so glad you want to; I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Me either," he said as I let him down. "Where are we going to do it and when? My mom won't approve."

"We'll elope; I actually looked online and there is this place in Las Vegas that will do a ceremony between us; it won't be legal, but it's still something. Once we've done it neither of our parents can break it up."

"How are we going to get there?"

"My friend Felix said he would drive us, when he goes to see his girl so it will be next month around Christmas or in January after the first." When I was invited to Seattle last year to participate in a wrestling training camp, Felix was one of the instructors and we became fast friends. He is the first person to take me to a bar and buy me my first beer. There is no one I would trust other then him to take me and Jared to Vegas.

"I don't know."

"C'mon Jared, I really love you. Please you don't want to see me beg."

"Ok let's do it," he said. I attack his lips once more this time my hands pull his pants down. I can't wait until the honeymoon; I'm going to make him scream my name all night. Dropping down on my knees, I reach in and take his cock out. "No Emmett, I have to get back. I don't listen as I put it in my mouth; all his protests stop as I suck him. "Emmett stops…ah…ah…more." His moans get me hot, there is no way I'm stopping, soon he lets out a loud groan and fills my mouth with his cum. I shallow half and spit the other half out. "Shit that felt good."

I wipe my mouth. "I know, just think about what it will feel like on our honeymoon." I wrap my arms around and my fingers run down his crack. "All you're going to be able to say is my name." He laughs at me, but I'll make good of my promise. Pulling his pants up, we get ready to live, but I remember something. "Oh, wait a second." I put the chain on him. "Always wear this; I'll explain later about the crest's meaning."

He holds it. "I will." Walking him back, we hold hands the entire time, until we have to split apart then my heart feels like it is being ripped in two, but it repairs itself as I think about spending the rest of my life with Jared Cullen.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Esme makes sure that Alice is wearing warm clothes as we prepare to leave for La Push for their bonfire. Jake and I haven't spoken that much since last Sunday, but he reassured me that we were still invited. Alice can barely contain her excitement as she talks nonstop about going. Other than me seeing Jacob, she has been on pins and needles all week. On the outside she is happy about meeting new people, but inside she is afraid that they won't like her.

"Chill," said Emmett as he watched her. For some reason he has been happier for the last few days. He has been humming and smiling more lately. Considering that he got in trouble for skipping school; he never said why he did, but everyone suspects it has something to do with Jared.

"All you're doing is going to a cold beach," said Rosalie. She is jealous that she won't be going out tonight as usual. Alice and I will be at La Push; Emmett will be having dinner at his wrestling coach's house. Leaving her and Jasper here with our parents, it is to predict that she'll be up in her room chatting online with people all night. A dangerous habit that Esme and Carlisle constantly worry about; they are afraid that she'll be hurt again.

"You're just jealous," said Alice. "Because no one likes you." Rosalie clutches her fist and stares at Alice. They get along sometimes, but mostly Rosalie hates Alice and how she acts. More then once Rosalie has voiced displeasure about how we treat Alice like a baby.

Emmett holds his sides as he starts to laugh. "Oh burn."

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped as she punched Emmett in the arm. She is aware of the fact that no one wants to be near her, but it is something she can't accept.

"Rosalie why don't you come with us," I asked extending the invitation.

"NO! I don't need you to feel sorry for me." In quiet fury she runs up to her room with Nikki trying to run after her, but her little legs can't catch up.

Going to the dog, I pick it up and hold her close, just as Esme is finished helping Alice. "Alice please be good and respectful," she said.

"Yes Mommy."

"Edward watch her closely."

"Yes ma'am." I put Nikki down and me, Alice and Emmett head to the car. Once we're on the road, I drop Emmett off and head over to La Push, as we pull up I see twenty other people already there.

"Do you think they will like me," Alice asked as we got out.

"Of course they will, besides it's not like we'll be among strangers. Leah, Jared and Jake will be here." I take her hand and lead her towards the fire that is already blazing.

Leah jumps from nowhere and surprises us. "Hey you made it."

Alice faces lights up and she attaches herself to Leah. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Glad the both of you came, grab some food. Edward, Jake will be here soon," she said.

Alice and I follow her to the food then sit around the fire. Soon Jake arrives with his dad and friends, grabs some food and comes to sit next to me. "Glad you made it," he said.

"Glad you invited us." For the first hour we talk and socialize with others, I get to meet Sam, Seth and some other people. They are very accepting of Alice and me. Why can't the rest of society be the same way?

As the second hour begins, everyone becomes quiet and all eyes are on a brittle old man with white hair sitting in a wheel chair. "That's Old Quil," whispered Jacob.

Opening his mouth Old Quil's tenor voice began. "As many of you know the last few tales have been about the great warriors of our tribe. Tonight the tale is about the two spirits of our tribe. Once in the day of our forefathers, our tribe was protected by a great wolf; his role was only to protect us from the cold ones. One day in the middle of a battle our protector imprinted on a cold one, trying to deny the connection the protector begged to the heavens to get rid of such a curse, but they wouldn't grant him his wish. The cold one recognized the need to be with the protector and showed fought our tribe and its own kind. The dedication the cold one showed, led our protector to finally see that they were meant to be together."

The story Old Quil tells is intriguing, somewhere in the back of my mind I imagine Jacob as the wolf and me as the cold one. Through the story, Jacob has his eyes close; I wonder if he is picturing the same thing. To get his attention, I gently take his hand and put it between us, his eyes open and I see the first signs of pure love in them. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes," he whispered back.

We get up and walk away down the beach, when we are at a distance that no one will see us; I take his hand again. Tonight couldn't be more perfect. The sky is clear with a bright cluster of stars and the moon shines down on us as the waves crash against the shore. "Jake do you forgive me about last Sunday?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." Making us stop I brush his beautiful black hair out of his eyes and gently I pull him into my arms. Those eyes of his are the most beautiful as I stare into them. "Jake, I want an honest answer. Do you like me?"

His eyes shift and he lowers his head, but I bring it up, so he can look me in the eyes. "Yes," he whispered as he began to turn warm.

"Would you be willing to be my boyfriend?"

Jake tries to pull away, but I won't let him. "I don't know; I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Besides, I've never been attracted to boys before.

"Me either, I understand if you're confused; I am too. But we'll make this work and no one not even Bella will get between us. You don't have to decide right now. How about I take you on a date tomorrow, so we can get to know each other some more, before you make your decision."

"Ok."

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

After Old Quil's story, I decide to show Alice the tide pool, since she seems out of place with everyone. As we walks towards them I think about the little girl next to me, she is something else and adorable. I wonder why she likes me so much. Taking her to one of the farthest one, I show her all the marine life. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said giggling as she bends down to pick up a shell that I notice has legs, so I stop her. "What's wrong?"

"There is something living in there and I'm sure he doesn't want you to bother him." I pick up a blue shell that has a moon shape on it. "Here there is nothing living in here."

"Thanks," she said giving me a hug, the scent of vanilla hits my nose. "I better find a shell for Rosalie and Jasper."

"Who's Rosalie?"

"My older sister, Jasper's twin." Getting a serious expression on her face, we go to the sand and she searches for the perfect shells. Feeling bored I help her search, until we find four large ones. "Thanks for helping me look Leah."

"No problem, we should be getting back I'll race you." She agrees and we start, since I am a competitive person, I don't notice she is not behind me until I hear crying. Turning around I run back to her and find her sitting on the sand curled into a ball. "Alice what happened?" I asked bending down.

Fat tears run down her little face. "You left me to fast; I couldn't keep up. I thought you wanted to get away from me," she bawled.

I pull her into my arms. "I would never do that. I'm sorry that I left so quickly." The tears stop and she looks up at me with a strange expression on her face. "Why do you believe that I wanted to leave you?"

She clings on to me. "Because other then my family and Bella no one wants to be around me; they think I'm weird. Do you think that?"

"No." I help her up. "I find that you're really sweet and adorable."

"Really?"

"Yes and the people that find you weird are idiots." I should mention that she shouldn't hang around Bella, but I'll save that for later. "Get on my back." She immediately does it and I run back to the bonfire with her laughing the entire time. In a flash we're back at the bonfire.

"Hey Leah, you have something attached to your back," said Paul coming to me with Sam.

"Yeah it's someone that can kick your scrawny ass."

"She's adorable," said Sam taking Alice and putting her on his shoulders. He would make a great father one day, maybe if he went to school and got a decent job then I would consider marrying him and having kids. Alice laughs and clings on to Sam. "How old are you?"

"14," said Alice.

"Really?"

"Yep. Can you spin me?"

Sam acknowledges her request, and then he takes her off his shoulders and throws her into the air without any effort. Then he throws her to me, when I catch her I fall on the ground. "Having fun," I asked.

Happily she continues laughing and buries her head into my chest. "Yep, my brothers never do this with me."

Pulling us up I notice that her skin is cold as ice and her lips are a very light shade of blue. "Hey you're getting cold, sit by the fire." She doesn't want to move from me, so I carry her to it and try to put her on the sand, but she won't let me, so I allow sit her in my lap. "Feeling warm?"

"Yep."

While we'll by the fire, Sam takes out his guitar and sings, as he does Edward and Jacob decide to join everyone again. "Where the hell have you two been," I asked.

"Nowhere," said Jacob. He looks more relaxed than usual as he and Edward sit down. I notice that they move close enough, so they can hold hands without anyone else seeing. Guess something finally happened between them.

* * *

**A/N**-Alice and Leah's relationship at this point is one-sided; Alice has a major crush on Leah. I might make them lovers, but I'm not too sure. If anyone has an opinion about what they should be let me know. Emmett and Jared running off to Vegas will happen in another couple of chapters, once Edward and Jacob are officially together.

**Next Chapter-**Edward and Jacob's first official date and maybe more.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**- Thanks guys for all the reviews, this chapter has the date and something else, so enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The fire slowly dies down and everyone gets ready to leave, getting up I walk with Edward and Alice to their car. Well Alice isn't walking, but being carried by Leah. Leah doesn't mind too much; she enjoys the younger girl. Once we're at the car, I lean against it. "So what time tomorrow?" I asked.

"How about around 6 or 7? I have to work tomorrow morning and after that I have to drive to Port Angeles for a piano lesson," Edward said. "I was thinking we could try the movies again and then walk along the pier in Port Angeles.

"That would be great." I guess it would, since this will be my first date.

"I'll call before I come and get you. I'll see you later."

"Bye." He quickly gives me a kiss on the cheek and drives off. My face is completely warm as I turn to Leah who has a giant grin on her face. "What," I asked walking towards Dad so we can go home.

"Nothing, you two are cute together. Edward and Jacob sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"Shut up," I growled running off, but she easily catches up to me and continues to sing. "C'mon stop it; we're not like that."

"Bullshit, you two are in fucking love each other, so make it official already or I'll beat your ass."

"Why don't you marry Sam already then," I fired back. Since they met they have always had an off and on relationship and Sam is too scared now to purpose. From what he told me, he wants to be financially stable before he says anything. There is the fact that they fight constantly, if marriage will help them, then they should do it.

"That's our business, yours is hooking up with Edward, so do it already." She hits the back of my head and runs off to Sam. Maybe she is right, I should just say that I want to be his boyfriend; I'll do it tomorrow.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It's only 11:30 in the morning and I'm ready to leave, while I sit at the front desk during paper work, it occurs to me that I don't have any pictures of Jacob; the pier that we're going to night has a photo booth, so we'll get a couple. As I think about tonight a man with a blond ponytail comes up to the desk holding his arm which is wrapped in a dish towel. He is accompanied by another man in dreads. "May I help you sir?" I asked.

"Got cut, need to see the fucking doctor." His breathe smells disgusting like a sewage tank.

I frown at the language, since there are children in the waiting room. "Yes sir, if someone can fill out this form; I'll call the doctor immediately." The man with dreads takes the clipboard and I call Carlisle, so he can see about the man. Once the man is in back, I continue on with my work until Bella comes in with a bag in hand. "I'm working Bella, please leave."

She gives me a sickly sweet smile. "I want to say sorry for what happened last week, so I brought you lunch." She gives the bag to me. Opening it, I find a hot plastic container, a green apple, and a chocolate chip cookie. "I made you a meatball sub; Alice mentioned they were your favorite." Note to myself get Alice later.

"Thank you." No have no intention in eating it.

"Hey Bella." The man with the dreads comes back up to the desk and hands me the clipboard. "Why are you here?"

It is easy to tell that Bella is uncomfortable by the man's presence. "Hi Laurent, I came to speak with my friend Edward. Well I have to leave now, I'll see you later. Bye Edward, I'll call you later," she said walking out.

There is no way, I'm answering that call. I'm very tempted to ask Laurent how he knows Bella, but it is none of my business. When the blond man comes back or James as I read on his file. He and Laurent talk quickly and take a quick glance at me, before they leave they stop at my desk. "May I help you?" I asked.

"Just want to know how you know Bella," asked James.

"She is a friend of my sister." A very simple answer, that I don't elaborate on; they accept my explanation and leave. Once I'm on lunch I throw away the food Bella gave me and eat the lunch that Esme made, something I know that I can eat without being poisoned.

After work, I drive to Port Angeles and spend two hours with my piano teacher. All through the lesson she tries to convince me to give up on medical school and apply to Julliard. It is her dream that one of her students will be accepted and she is hoping that it will be me. I have looked into Julliard multiple times, but I'm not sure if I want to go. Especially when Jake and I are together, I don't want to be clear across the country. Playing a complicated piece, I easily get through it and end the lesson early, as I relax before driving back, my teacher Mrs. Stewart talks to me. "Edward, I have scheduled for you to compete at the University of Washington in January, there will be scouts from all the top music schools even Julliard."

"Thank you ma'am, but you know how I feel about that school."

"Edward, you have a gift that only affects few people, I don't want to see you waste it. I love my other students, but none of them have half the talent you do. Please consider it for me."

"Yes ma'am, thank you for today's lesson." Giving her a hug, I hop in the car, get some gas and head home to get ready for my date with Jacob.

With little time to spare, I hop in the shower. Coming out, I look through my closet for a causal outfit. I have never had a hard time getting dressed as I pull out a pair of jeans. A voice comes behind me. "Don't wear those." Looking back I see Rosalie coming to my closet; she picks a better pair of jeans along with a beige sweater. "This should look better."

"Thanks why are you helping me?"

"I have nothing else better to do," she said sitting on my bed. It's a good thing I'm already in my boxers. "So you're going to meet him again?"

"He has a name; it's Jacob and yes I am. What are you plans tonight?" I asked putting on my jeans.

"You know it's another night with them and the dog," she said. Them meaning our parents. "I didn't do anything last night so, I'll just be online again."

I feel sorry for my sister for not being able to go anywhere. "Jake has a friend that is around you age, why don't you just come with us?"

"I don't need your pity," she snapped.

"No pity, her name is Leah and by the way she acts the two of you will get along. C'mon what do you have to lose?" She thinks for a second and nods. Grabbing my phone, I call Leah and ask if she wants to come to Port Angeles and hang with Rosalie. She says yes and we make plans that since I will be a date with Jacob, Rosalie will drive her car as well to La Push and they will meet us there.

After I'm done getting dressed, I wait for Rosalie and we go to our separate cars and drive over to La Push. When we get there Leah and Jacob are already waiting. Jacob gets in my car and Leah in Rosalie's.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Nervously I sit next to Edward as we head to the movies, as I try to think of something to say; I notice that we are going insanely fast. "Do you drive this way all the time," I asked as I read the speedometer which says we're going 95 miles per hour.

"Always, besides I don't want us to miss our movie. We would have been there sooner, but Rosalie took forever to get ready. Sorry about her."

"It's okay; I'm think Leah is happy that she has another female to hang out with, besides Sam is out somewhere with his friends."

"Rosalie just needs to get out; I wonder how they are getting along?" Edward lets out a long yawn. "Sorry."

"Its okay, what didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Nope, after Alice and I got home last night; I stayed up for awhile explaining how Alice got dirty and then when I tried to sleep in this morning. But Alice and Emmett wouldn't let me. Then I worked, after that I had to drive to and from Port Angeles for my piano lesson.

"That sucks. Wait a minute; you would have driven a total of four hours to Port Angeles and back today. That has to be exhausting."

"Not really, but it is worth it for you anyway." Quickly he gives a kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yes," I said suddenly feeling warm. When we get to Port Angeles, we head off to the movie and catch the last showing of the newest action movie. I'm happy that it is not scary, but there are a few parts that make me jump, but Edward helps my fear by holding me.

Once we're done with the movie, we go to the pier, grab a bite to eat and walk along it till we get to the photo booth. Getting in we take a bunch of goofy pics and then a couple of one's of us kissing. Getting out we continue with the walk. "It's a beautiful night," Edward said. We're pretty much alone and Edward takes my hand. "Thanks for letting me take you out Jake."

"No problem; I like being with you; now that you don't act creepy."

"Sorry about that." He makes us stop and looks into my eyes. "Jake can I have your decision; are you interested in being my boyfriend?"

I stall for a second before answering. "Yes."

Edward grins and kisses me on the lips. "You've made me very happy."

"I'm happy to." In the middle of the pier we make out, until we decide to continue with our walk.

--

**Leah's P.O.V.**

It's a beautiful night, damn Sam for wanting to be with his drunk friends. Tonight would have been the perfect date night. Fuck him, if he wants to be a dick like that. At least I made a new friend; Rosalie is a little quiet, but she is better than the other girls at the reservations. The car ride here was boring, but she does have a good taste in music. After we watch a movie, we grab some ice cream. Some boys try to flirt with us, but we don't pay them any attention. "So do you have a boyfriend," I asked trying to make some conversation.

"No, what about you do you have one?"

"Yes, but he's a dick; he wanted to go out drinking with the boys tonight. It's almost our anniversary and he shows no signs of caring. He forgot last year."

"My last boyfriend was like that, but then one day he took the drinking way too far." By the look on her face, I can tell that she doesn't want to explain what happened. Whatever it was it must have been painful to her.

There is an awkward silence between us, so I suggest something. "Do you want to go for a walk on the pier, before we find the guys?"

"Sure." Cleaning up our mess, we head to the pier. Once we're there, we see Jacob and Edward ahead of us holding hands. "They're together," she asked.

"Yes didn't you know?"

"No, I rather not get into my siblings personal lives, all I knew about was Emmett and Jared and that is because Emmett always talks about him. I try to block it out, but he is so loud with it."

"Jared does the same thing and I'm not related to him."

"Well I'm not related to Emmett either, but I hear it constantly." My eyebrow goes up in confusion, so she explains. "Jasper is my biological twin and we were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen five years ago. By that time they had Edward, Alice and Emmett."

"You don't call them mom and dad?"

"NO! It's Mr. and Mrs. Cullen or Carlisle and Esme, I rather not think of them as my parents, no matter how hard they want me to."

"What's so bad about them?" I haven't met Dr. Cullen, but according to Jared, he is the nicest man he has ever met.

"They won't let me live my life the way I want to and they decided to move us to that one street town. He had offers to be chief medical doctor in Hawaii, Los Angeles, the fucking Hamptons, but no he picked the shittest town in America."

"Well it could be worse. If you don't mind me asking what happened to your real parents?"

"I don't mind, because I don't give a damn about them. My mother tried to be the perfect trophy wife to my father, but couldn't live up to his expectations, so she met some artist became pregnant by him and decided to run away with him. She thought that Jasper and I wouldn't fit into her world, so she gave up custody of us. Father put a bullet in his head when his company went into bankruptcy and when he found that he was going to go to jail for embezzlement."

God damn and I thought my parents sucked. "How did you end up with the Cullens?" I asked.

"After my father killed himself, Jasper and I went to live with an associate of him; that's how I met Royce…"

"Royce?"

"My ex-boyfriend at the time he was 20 and I was 11 or 12."

"He was a fucking pedophile."

"Yes ok, I was stupid when he said that he loved me. Anyway he hurt me and I ended up in the hospital where I met Carlisle. He felt sorry for me and Jasper, so he took us in as foster children and then adopted us."

"What happened to Royce?"

"Last time I checked he was in jail. Now off my parental units, what about yours?"

"I don't have two sets; I just have my dad who is friends with Jake's and Bella's dads. He's a big fisher, but lots of fun. My mom is just a normal mom. They get on my nerves, but I love them," I said.

"I can never think of a time when I loved my parents. Jasper thinks that I'm incapable of loving anybody, but myself, him and Nikki."

"Who's Nikki?"

"My dog, Carlisle gave her to me for my birthday. Not like I asked for her, but he said that the dog would be good for me. He could have bought a new stereo for my car or modeling pictures."

This girl is getting on my nerves, so I make us stop. "To me you're selfish."

She turns a bright red. "Why would you say that?"

Could she be any more dense? "You had a crappy set of parents and were given new ones that love you; many kids don't get adopted at 11 or 12 and with a sibling. So instead of being a bitch about it; be blessed on what you've be given, because you could be in a worse situation."

She stares at me in disbelief, guess no one has told her the truth before. "What makes you such a damn expert," she shouted.

"I never said that I was. Stop living up to the stereotype about blonds that you're stupid and accept the life you have now. She growls at me, but doesn't say anything. Taking the silence as golden, we walk until we catch up to the boys; to mess with them I wrap my arm around Rosalie's waist. She is surprised, but leans into me. "Hey guys."

Jake's mouth falls open. "What are you doing?"

"We should ask the same thing lover boy." He blushes. "So are you two official?"

"Yes and I would appreciate if you didn't tell Sam or the others."

"Fuck them, I wouldn't say anything."

"Thanks," both Edward and Jacob said.

The night ends with Rosalie taking me home, as we sit in front of my house I think of something. "I liked spending time with you," I finally said.

"I did to; we should do this again. Give me your cell." I do it, before I get out of the car something takes over me and I kiss her on the cheek. She turns a bright red and does it back. "Bye Leah."

"Bye."

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Before I drop Jake at his house, we sit in the car in a secluded area a mile from his house. Tonight has to be the most perfect night of my life. Shutting the car off, I take my seat belt off and lean into him. He does the same as well. "How am I going to come out to my dad," he asked.

"You don't have to do it now, do it when you feel comfortable to tell him about us. I'll be there with you."

Have you come out to anyone?"

"To Carlisle and my siblings, but not to Esme."

"Why not your mom?"

"I think she harbors the delusion that I should be with Bella, but she'll be happy with anyone that I'm with. She really worried about me with my last break up."

"What happened?"

"I rather not get into details right now, but the girl whose name was Tanya hurt me really bad."

"Will you hurt me?"

"Never! I love you." Gently I stroked his cheek and kiss his perfect lips. Once enough time has passed I'll be able to see him without anything on and take his virginity. Checking my watch, it almost says 11:00 which is Jacob's curfew. Pulling away from him, I quickly drive him the rest of the way home. Once we pull up, I walk him to the door. "I'll call you later."

"Ok." He takes a quick look around and kisses me. "Bye," he said rushing into the house. In a daze I head back to my car and drive off, as I do I see a suspicious truck parked not that far from the road.

* * *

**A/N- **Jacob and Edward are together, hooray, but there will be drama. So I have made my decision, Leah and Alice won't be lovers, but Leah and Rosalie will. As for Sam, he is going to do something to push Leah over to Rosalie, but that will come up in later chapters. Reviews are loved.

**Next Chapter**-More Jake and Edward, and the beginning of Jared and Emmett going to Vegas.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**- Hey thanks for the reviews, they are loved. Anyway, this chapter has the runaway scene, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Edward and I have been official for the last two weeks. Hardly anyone knows, but I'm okay with that. Edward has started to take and pick me up from school. I feel bad that he has to drive so much, but he says not to worry. At the least the car rides is time we spend together, the other times we spend together is at his or my house, when he doesn't have work. Getting ready for school, I pull on my jacket and rush down to the kitchen to find Dad putting food into Aleu's dog bowl. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, I made some poptarts."

"Not hungry." Edward has made it a task to bring me breakfast every morning; my favorite is the cinnamon rolls that he makes. Reaching into the refrigerator, I pull out the milk and drink for the carton. I hear the Edward's car pull up. "That's Edward, I'll see you later."

"Jake, why has that boy been taking you to school and have been coming to the house lately?" Dad asked. What can I tell him that I'm Edward's boyfriend, not now anyway.

"We're friends, I'll explain later Dad." I give him and Aleu quick hugs and run out the door. Jumping in the car, I give Edward a kiss. "Morning."

Edward grins. "Sleep good?" he asked.

"Yes what's for breakfast?"

He gives me a paper plate. "Esme's southwestern omelet and Texas toast." Taking the plastic fork, he gives me; I devour the food while he drives. When I'm done, he cleans my face. "Jake, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow I can come in your house and eat breakfast with you and your dad, so he can get to know me better."

"I don't know just yet."

"Jacob, I want to get to know your dad, so when we tell him about us it won't be so difficult."

"You come to the house sometimes."

"Yes and most of the time we're outside in the shed or in your room. Jake, you've spent time around my parents; it is only right that I spend time around your dad." Damn he has a point; Carlisle and Esme know about us and have welcomed me openly along with Edward's siblings. "Jake c'mon."

"Alright."

"Great." He pulls in front of the school. "I'll see you this afternoon," he said as he kisses me. We have a short makeout session. It's a good thing his window are tinted. We eventually pull apart. "Bye."

"See ya," I said getting out. I wave bye and go into school. It seems like forever until lunch, but after many boring hours, I get freedom away from my teachers. Quil and Embry talk like crazy about some new girl, while Jared sits quietly playing with a chain around his neck. He never explained how he got it. "Jared you okay?"

His eyes meet mine. "I need to talk to you alone."

I nod and we go outside behind the school. "What's wrong man?" I've noticed that he has been distant lately.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't trust you." He takes a huge breath, but it takes him a few seconds to blurt out. "Emmett and I are going to Vegas to get married."

I'm shocked, what the fuck? They haven't been together that long and they want to get married. "Seriously, but you're too young," I pointed out. "This is completely stupid."

"I know that, but he proposed and I couldn't say no. I really love him."

"Jared don't act like a love struck girl."

"I'm not okay, I rather be with him then be at the shithole I call home. Jacob, I told you this because you're my friend. I really need your approval." No one talks about it, but Jared home life is not the best, especially since his dad is an alcoholic and his mom is very strict.

I don't know what to do; we have been friends since we were in diapers. He was the first one I told about Edward. "Ok, when are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight, we'll down there for a couple of weeks then come back. Jake, I know his and my parents are going to look for us, please don't say anything."

"I won't."

"Great." We fist pound then head back inside, the entire time my stomach constricts itself.

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Everything is set for tonight when Jared and I get to go to Vegas. I have over $5000 in my personal bank account and I took out about 3000, which should last for a few weeks. My bags are secretly packed Jared's are to. Felix is ready to pick us up the minute we sneak out. Our plan is that at 2:00 am, I will sneak out of my house, meet Felix at the end of our drive, and then go pick up Jared. Vegas is a 21 hour car trip, but we're going to do a straight drive only stopping for bathroom, gas and food. We are going to hit Reno, before we go to Vegas.

Carlisle and Esme don't know about Felix, so nothing should go wrong for them stopping us. Why does time have to be so damn slow? I almost killed myself in school and now dinner won't go by quick enough. At dinner, I can barely eat my food; I'm so ready to go, but I keep my face solemn to throw off suspicion.

"Emmett are you alright," Esme asked worried. Man I don't want to worry her, but I need to go already. She is going to be hurt when I leave, but my marriage to Jared is something I have to do without my family for right now.

"I'm okay Mom." I try to eat the stir fry she prepared, but I can barely get anything down, so I just focus on drinking my juice.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me; I know that they are worried, because I always eat whatever Esme cooks. "Son are you sick," Carlisle asked getting up and checking my forehead. What am I five? "You do feel warm."

"I'm fine, don't worry." To prove my point I force myself to devour two helpings of food and have a large piece of the peach pie that Esme made for dessert. "Can I go," I said with a mouth full a pie. I'm anxious to go upstairs and get to bed.

Carlisle and Esme look at each other. "Yes, but clear up your dishes," Carlisle said.

"Yes sir." I throw a thumbs up and quickly do my task; I almost break a plate, because I'm going so fast. Running to my room, I text Felix and find out that he is in Forks at a diner ready to get me and Jared. I tell him to get some sleep, so he'll be ready for later. As I continue texting, Carlisle and Esme come in.  
I put my cell away. "Yes?"

Carlisle checks my forehead again, while Esme sits by me. "Emmett is something wrong," she asked.

I don't want to lie to her, she's the best mom I've ever had, but I can't let them know about Jared and I. "No ma'am, there ain't nothing wrong."

"Don't say ain't," Carlisle said correcting me. "Emmett if there is something wrong, you can tell us son."

I feel guilty keeping the marriage a secret, but there is nothing I can do. "There's nothing, I'm just tired and depressed about Jared."

Esme hugs me. "We know honey, maybe we can come up with a compromise with Jared's mom."

Wow I wish that idea was given, before I already decided about Vegas. "Thank you, I really don't feel that good, so I'm going to go to bed early."

"That's fine," Carlisle said. "You have a slight fever, so I'm getting some medicine."

Like when I was little, Esme helps me get ready for bed and tucks me in, while Carlisle leaves and comes back with medicine that he makes me take. Damn and it is the sleepy medicine to, before I know it I'm knocked out.

The sound of Kid Rock wakes me up; groggily I reach for my phone and answer it. "Hello."

"Where the hell are you, it's almost 2:45," said an angry Felix from the other side.

"Shit, I'm sorry. My parents made me take medicine earlier. I'll be right down." Quietly I get dressed, grab my bags and write a quick note. Tip toeing downstairs, I disable the security alarm and slip out. Running I see Felix's SUV waiting. Jumping in, I apologize. "Sorry man."

"No problem, tell me where your boy lives." I give him directions and we make it to Jared's house in no time.

Getting out, I slip around to Jared's room and knock on his window. He throws it up and climbs out. "Where the hell have you been," he growled. "I've been waiting for awhile."

"Sorry I overslept." I kiss him like crazy and lead him to the car. We get in and I introduce him to Felix. "Felix do you want me to start driving and then we switch off?"

"Sure kid." We switch places and finally we get on the interstate and start our journey to Vegas.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_Looking around the sun beats down on me as I stand in the middle of a football field. "Catch me Edward," Jacob called out wearing only the jersey I got him. I run after him, but he's too fast that he barely gets away from my grasp. _

_After what seems like hours, I tackle and straddle his waist. "You thought you could get away from me?" He blushes and my hands begin to take of the shirt, but before I can see him completely naked…_

"Edward wake up," A scared voice said shaking me awake. Groaning I open my eyes to see Jasper standing over me. I turn away from him. "Wake up."

"Why?"

He chokes back a sob. "Because Emmett ran away."

I shoot up immediately. "What when?"

"Last night, Esme told me to wake him up, but when I went in there I found a note. Everyone is downstairs already." Jasper is about to cry, he and Emmett may not get along sometimes, but they are very close.

"I'm coming." I throw on some clothes and head downstairs to find Carlisle on the phone, with Esme pacing back in forth with worry. I give her a hug.

"I knew something was wrong, I should have paid more attention," she said more to herself then to me. "Edward did he say anything to you?"

"No ma'am. If he's gone, Jared might know where he is. I'll call Jacob about it."

"Please do that son," Carlisle said.

Before I run upstairs to my room, I look for the note Emmett left; it's with Rosalie. Her face is on the verge of breaking, because she is upset. Gently I take the note and read Emmett's messy writing.

_Hey I love you guys, but there is something I have to do._

_I'll call when I'm finished._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

_p.s. Please don't be sad Mommy and Daddy._

Emmett has only called our parents mommy and daddy once and that was when he was going to be expelled from a school when we were in Chicago. My heart stops, why the hell would he do this? He knew this would kill our parents. Going upstairs I get my phone and call Jacob, but he doesn't answer. I wait a five minutes then try again, but nothing. I go back downstairs. "I can't get Jacob have you found out anything?"

Carlisle tries to keep a straight face, but Emmett missing is hurting him. "Yes, I just got off the phone with Chief Swan; he is at La Push, because it seems that Jared has run away to. He'll be over soon, Edward please go upstairs and see what Emmett took."

"Yes sir." When I go back upstairs, I search and find that his backpack and duffel bag are gone, as long with some of his clothes, I-pod, PSP, a family picture, and some other stuff. As soon as I'm done, I rush back downstairs.

To keep herself busy, Esme goes and helps Alice get ready for school, while Carlisle continues on making calls. I grab my car keys, so I can drive to La Push. I'm about to walk out the door, but Carlisle stops me. "Where are you going?"

"To La Push, just to see what Jacob says about Emmett."

"Alright call us the minute you find out anything."

"Yes sir." I speed over to La Push and pull up at Jacob's house. Knocking on the door, no one answers. Remembering where Jared lives, I run there and find Jacob and a bunch of other people standing around talking. "Jake." I almost hug him, but stop myself.

"What's going on Edward?" he asked.

"Emmett ran away." He doesn't look that shocked to hear what I said. "I've been trying to get you on the phone."

"I've been over here for awhile. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, have they heard anything. Jared leave anything?"

"Just a note that said he would be gone for awhile." Jake can barely keep his eyes on me; I know Jared is one of his best friends and Emmett is his friend, so this is affecting him a great deal. "I've been questioned already so I'm going home, do you want to come?"

"Yes, I left my car at your house."

"Okay, let me just tell Jared's parents." We find his parents talking with Chief Swan, seeing me they question me and I tell all I know. When that is done, we walk back to his house. He is quiet the entire time. I feel like he wants to tell me something, but holds back.

"Jake if something is wrong you can tell me," I said as we enter his house. Aleu runs to Jake, but she stops. She senses that Jake is upset, so she whines and rubs her head on his leg. I rub her head and lead us to his room. "Jake please tell me."

"It's nothing I just miss Jared."

"I know I miss Emmett." I hug him; he just stiffens in my arms. I rub his back, but it doesn't relax him. "I'm sure they will be found." He just nods. I hold onto him until my cell phone goes off. "Hello."

"Have you heard anything about Emmett and Jared?" asked Carlisle from the other side.

"No sir, do you need me to come home?"

"No keep asking everyone; I've already called the school and excused you for the day."

"Thanks, bye." I hang up the phone and turn back to Jake who is now lying on his bed. "Hey you ok?" I asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Just have a stomachache."

Great first Jared and Emmett leaving, now Jake doesn't feel that well. I lie next to him and pull him into my arms. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you stay here with me," he whispered.

I kiss the top of his head. "Of course." We lay in his bed until we hear someone coming towards his bedroom door; we sit up when Mr. Black comes in. "Hello sir has anything been found?"

He eyes me suspiciously, but shakes his head no. "Not yet, Jake get ready for school; you're already late. Shouldn't you be at school as well," he asked me.

"My father has given me permission not to go, because of the Emmett situation."

"Dad, I don't feel too good," said Jake. "Can I stay home?"

"Yes, will you being staying with him?" Mr. Black asked me.

"I would appreciate that."

"Then it will be okay," Mr. Black said leaving the room.

Smiling, I give Jake a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon; I need to check on my family real quick. Is that okay?"

"Yes." He walks me to my car. "You promise you'll be back?"

"I promise."

--

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I lay my head on Emmett's lap, as we continue on our drive to Vegas. He just finished his driving shift and is now asleep with me in the backseat. So far we have been traveling for the past 11 or 12 hours. Checking my watch it says that it is 3 pm. I'm sure everyone is already looking for us. I feel Emmett stir and the first thing out of his mouth is. "Felix, I'm hungry."

"We'll stop when we need gas," Felix replied.

Sitting up, I put my head on Emmett's shoulder. "Sleep ok," I asked.

"It was great." He yawned, "I needed it." Of course he did, he drove the first six hours straight only stopping for gas and to pee. "You hungry."

"Not really." I stare out the window; soon we'll be in Nevada and then Vegas. Emmett decided not to do a stop in Reno; he just wants to get to Vegas as fast as possible. After another two hours we stop for a quick burger and gas; then we get back on the road. I need to call Jake, but I haven't had the chance. Falling back to sleep, I feel an arm start to shake me. "What I asked," I asked waking up.

"Look," said Emmett. Checking my watch again it says it is 1:30 in the morning, staring outside I see the glowing 'Welcome to Las Vegas' sign. "We're finally here."

"Awesome." We find a hotel and settle in. Emmett and Felix decide to get some food, so I stay behind. When they are a gone, I pick up the phone and dial Jake's number.

Luckily he is the one that answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Jake, it's me Jared."  
"Hold on a second," he whispered. He comes back on in another minute. "Sorry had to make sure Dad was asleep. Are you guys there?"

"Yes we just got here an hour ago; Emmett and Felix went out to get food. What's been going on at home?"

"A massive search for you guys; I've been questioned by Charlie, your parents and by the police. I even had to lie to Edward about you guys."

"Sorry Jake." I feel bad, because they just started their relationship and it could easily be broken by this. "Have you said anything?"

"No don't worry. Jared are you sure you want to marry Emmett?"

"Yes, no, I don't know anymore. On one hand, I've found someone that I love forever, but on the other I know I'm disappointing my family and the tribe, by doing this. Once my parents find out they will disown me."

"Your mom is already threatening that; she said that you are a complete idiot running off with some jock."

"Great might as well not come home."

"You need to, not because of her, but for your friends and the Cullens are missing Emmett like crazy. And I don't like lying to Edward."

"I know and I'm sorry; we'll probably going to rest and then get married sometime in a few days. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's okay. If I didn't want to do this, I would have told you. Hey take plenty of pictures and buy me something."

"I will. I hear them coming back, so I'll call you later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone. It's a good thing; I have a friend like Jacob there is no way in hell that Quil or Embry would do the same thing. Emmett and Felix come back with food. Smiling at them, I accept what I need to do.

* * *

**A/N- **Hope you guys liked the chapter

**Next Chapter- **The wedding and Edward finds out that Jake has been lying to him.

**P.S.** I'm writing a new story, so be on the lookout for another Jacob and Edward story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Twilight, because of sexual scene this story has to be moved to 'M'

**A/N- **thanks for the reviews, here is the wedding and honeymoon.

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Jared and I spend the first few days exploring Vegas, its fun, but we have to be careful of cops. When we go into the casinos, no one asks my age because of my height, so everyone thinks I'm over 21. I hit a few slot machines and managed to wins $100. We don't put it off to longer; the day comes when Jared and I decide to make it official.

The morning of, Jared calls Jake to tell him, before he hangs up Jared gives me the phone. "Hey Jake," I said.

"Hey." Jared told me the first night that we were here that he told Jake. I was mad, but understood why he did.

"What's the news?"

"Well all the local areas are being checked and your pictures were shown on television and newspapers. Also your picture is on one of those runaway website."

"Damn! At least no one has recognized us here."

"Be careful, I got to go."

"We will, call you when we make it official." I hang up and get dressed. Jared sits on the bed quiet and stares at his fingernails. "Something wrong?"

"Scared about what we're doing."

I flop down next to him. "Hey don't be, it will be fun." He nods, but I can see he still has doubts.

A couple hours later, Jared and I are standing in front of a minister with Felix and his girlfriend Heidi being our witnesses. Jared's eyes show fear, so I take his hands just as the minster begins. "Love a bond that cannot be easily broken, it warms my heart to see two people in love with each other. I was told the participants have written their own vows."

Nervously, I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket; it took me forever to write these vows. "Jared since the day I met you, I knew that you were the one. You put up with my idiotic ideas and I'm grateful for that, because not everyone does. I love you more then life itself and would sacrifice my life for you. We'll go through a lot, but we'll do it together."

Jared's eyes are full of tears and he starts. "Love is a word that can be used in vain, but the love I feel for you is genuine. I love you and I won't ever lose that."

The minister smiles at us. "Under the eyes of God and everyone in this room. Do you Emmett take Jared to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Jared take Emmett to be your husband?"

"I do."

"So with the power vested in me and the state of Nevada I pronounce you life partners. You may kiss each other." Taking Jared into my arms, I kiss him passionately. Everyone in the room cheers, embarrassed I pick him up bridal style and carry him out of the chapel.

After the ceremony, we go out to eat and then Jared and I go back to our private hotel room. I'm nervous, since tonight is the night that we lose our virginities to each other. Jared sits on the bed nervous as well. Wanting to get this done, I sit next to him and kiss his forehead. "Ready," I asked.

"Yes," he whispered. Slowly, we kiss as I take off his clothes. When he is down to his boxers I admire his perfect body. I've seen him naked before, but it seems different now that we're married. Laying him down, I lick him from his neck down to his belly button. My tongue traces his button as I pull off his underwear. His penis sticks straight up; my tongue immediately licks it up and down. "Wait," he said sitting up.

"What?" He smiles as he takes off my clothes.

"Oh right." Starting up again, I suck on my fingers and then position my hand under his butt, push my fingers between his crack and probe his rectum. Penetrating it he gasps, but I continue until I easily fuck him with one finger, when I feel he is ready I insert a second one then a third.

His gasps turn into moans, as I suck and penetrate him at the same time. "Take me."

Pulling up, I reach over to the side table and get the lube. I put it on my dick and around his hole, lifting his legs up to my shoulders. I aim myself and move forward until I make contact with his hole. Slowly pushing in, it makes him whimper. "It will get better," I said pushing in more.

His whimpers turn to moans. "More." Taking my queue I begin bucking into him like a crazed animal, in response he eagerly matches my movements. "Emmett," he screamed in ecstasy. Him screaming my name helps my drive, we fuck like we're about to break the bed. To soon we orgasm and I ejaculate in him, pulling out I collapse on him. Despite being exhausted he wraps his arms around me. "I love you."

"Me to," I said as my head nuzzled into his chest.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It has been five days and still no word about Jared and Emmett. Esme is worried to the point that she is sitting by the phone for hours hoping for a call. Carlisle hasn't been to work, and is frequently talking to people about finding them. For the rest of us, everyone even Alice barely talks anymore. I love my little brother, but how could he be so damn selfish? What also sucks is that Jake has been acting different like he is hiding something. I keep asking what is wrong, but he keeps saying that it's nothing. I have put off spending time with Mr. Black until the situation is fixed.

Anyway, dutifully I write notes from the blackboard in my psychology class, as I do Bella who is sitting behind me rubs my back. She hasn't been helpful either, since the twos disappearance she has been coming over everyday offering support of some kind. Esme and Carlisle are grateful, but she's only doing it to get close to me. "Stop it," I whispered.

"You're tense," she replied continuing on. She starts to rub her leg against mine.

Turning around, I look her dead in the ear and shout. "I said stop it, don't you ever touch me again you psychotic bitch." Her face is in pure shock, but I don't care.

"Mr. Cullen," said Mr. Cole our teacher. "That was uncalled for."

"Then tell this bitch to stop touching me."

Everyone is staring at us; Bella turns a bright red and put her head down. "I was only trying to help," she cried. Whispers erupt about how I'm a bad boyfriend and I don't deserve her."

"Mr. Cullen, I know you're upset about your brother, but don't take your anger out on Ms. Swan."

"You know nothing about how I feel." I hold my head as a massive headache comes on. "Can I leave?"

"Yes go to the nurse."

Grabbing my stuff, I go to the nurse's office and lie down on one of the beds. She gives me aspirin and tells me to rest for awhile. As I do, I think about how Emmett arrived in our family. I was ten at the time and Alice was 7. We had been living with Carlisle and Esme for about three years, and then Carlisle got an offer to be head doctor in a hospital in Sevierville, Tennessee. We moved there and Esme volunteered at the local library where she met Emmett who was 8 or 9. He was being raised by his elderly grandmother, who let him get away with whatever he wanted. Like he would vandalize areas, especially the library, he stole and beat up other kids. Esme actually caught him writing graffiti on the outside of the library one day. From their first meeting they connected, he told me later that the minute he met her; he felt loved for the first time.

Esme felt that Emmett needed guidance and a stable home life, so she went to Carlisle about having him stay with us and he agreed. Then they gained custody from Emmett's grandmother, who was glad that they would be able to give him a life she couldn't provide. When he first came to stay he made it his mission to bully me. He fought me, called me every vulgar name he could think of, caused me to wet the bed by using the water trick and once when I was practicing piano he slammed the lid down on my fingers. With Carlisle he fought him like a boxer, but Carlisle wouldn't hit him back only dodge, when Emmett would tire out Carlisle would give him a spanking and then gave Emmett a dosage of love. Esme and Alice would be their sweet selves to him; eventually after all of this he turned into the Emmett we love today.

"Edward."

Snapping out of my thoughts I sit up and see Jasper covering his nose with a towel and sporting multiple bruises. "What happened to you?" I asked as he sits at the end of the bed.

He turns a bright red. "Got in a fight with A.J. Clinton, after he kept saying that Emmett was a faggot and was probably somewhere selling himself." Damn A.J. was Emmett's friend until the closet incident. "I fought him."

"Jazz," I said expecting his face, no damage. "What did you do to A.J.?"

"Did one of those moves Emmett showed me and dislocated his shoulder." I hiss Jasper was not playing when he was against A.J. He might be quiet, but he is a deadly fighter. His eyes start to fill with tears. "They keep talking about him as if he's nothing."

I give him a quick hug. "I know and they're idiots."

"Why are you here?"

"Got a massive headache in class because of Bella and I called her a bitch." Jasper just nods, he understands how I feel about that girl.

Because of Jasper's fight he is sent home early not wanting to stay I take him. Later that night, after a serious talk from Carlisle about disrespecting women. The family sits in the living room trying to watch a movie together, but no one pays attention. It's something Alice picked out, to make us happy but it's not helping. In the middle of it, my cell goes off. Checking the caller id, I see that it is Emmett's number. "Hello where are you," I asked answering.

"Who is it son," asked Carlisle.

"Emmett." Everyone's attention focuses on me. I put the phone on speakerphone. "Emmett."

"Hey bro." He sounds happy and relaxed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, but I'll give you a hint think of sin and chapels."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"Emmett tell us where you are," said Carlisle calmly, it is clear that he is irritated by Emmett's games.

"No, we're about to leave anyway."

"Is Jared there with you?"

"Yep." We hear a smooching sound, so Jared most be standing right next to Emmett.

"Emmett please come home," pleaded Esme.

"I will soon Mommy. The reason I called is to say that I'm okay and that Jared and I are married." There is dead silence on our end.

"Emmett this is not the time to play around," said Carlisle breaking the silence.

"I'm not! Jared is my husband, that's why we left, because you guys and his parents would try to stop it. Right now we're on our honeymoon. Don't worry we got plenty of souvenirs for everyone."

"That's not the point; you're too young to be married."

"We love each other and that's all that matters. I got to go now, love you guys and I will call again soon."

"No Emmett." Too late he hung up the phone, I try to call it back, but he turned it off so I get his voice mail. Carlisle hangs his head down, while Esme tries to keep her face from breaking.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Edward barely talks as we go over my biology homework; he decided not to go to work today and just wanted us to hang out together in his room. "What's this answer," I asked pointing to something to make him talk.

"Try to figure it out on your own," he snapped. "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean it; it's just that I have a lot on my mind."

"About Emmett?"

"Yes, he called last night." My hearts stops and dread comes over me; I force myself to listen to him. "He said that he and Jared got married and they are someplace with sins and chapels." I don't say anything and hang my head down. He doesn't seem to notice. "He told me he wanted to get married to Jared, but not so soon. Did Jared mention anything?"

I draw circles on his bed sheet. "Yes."

Edward forces my head up and looks me straight in the eyes. "Did they tell you what they were going to do?" I try to turn away, but he won't let me. "Answer me, did they?" Edward tries to keep calm, but it is not working to well.

"Yes."

"And you know where they are?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Damn it Jacob and you didn't tell anyone? You've seen how my family is reacting with Emmett and you didn't say anything. You lied to everyone. Why?"

"Because…" I sobbed I never thought he would get this angry.

"Because what?"

"They didn't want me to."

"Bullshit, have they been calling you through their trip?" I nod yes, which only pisses off Edward more. "Where the hell are they?" My mouth keeps shut, I won't betray them. "Answer me."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Jacob tell me, if you still want me to be your boyfriend. We're not suppose to have secrets like this between each other. Now tell me where they are?" I still don't say anything. "Damn Jacob, I seriously hate you right now."

I try to stop the tears from running down my eyes; I never thought he would say that. Packing up my stuff, I get ready to leave, but he won't let me. "Move."

"No not until you tell me where they are at."

"I promised."

"So this is serious, why can't you get that through your head?" I keep trying to get passed him, but he grabs my arm and squeezes it. "Tell me." His nails dig into my arm; he's not aware how he is hurting me. "Jacob, I'm sick of this, tell me already." He increases his pressure. I cry out in pain, which makes him stop. His eyes fill with sadness. "Jake, I'm sorry." There is no point in talking, I quickly run past him, down the stairs and out of the house. He follows closely behind. "Jake come back I'm sorry."

I don't hear him as I run as fast as I can down the road, I head into the woods and continue running until I know he doesn't know where I am. Falling on my knees I start to vomit. Why didn't I just say anything? No Jared and Emmett are my friends, besides I talk to them last night and they are coming back in a few days.

Getting up, I wipe my mouth and start to walk back towards the road; I don't have a cellphone, so I can't call anyone to pick me up. I could walk back to the Cullen's, but I don't want to be near Edward. Sticking my thumb, I have no choice but to hitchhike. After two minutes of waiting an old Volkswagen bus stops. The side door opens and I climb in. "Thanks," I said.

A man with dreads gives me a smile. "You're welcome," he said closing the door. "A boy like you shouldn't be walking out alone like this."

"I know can you drop me off in Forks?" At least then I can get a ride from Charlie.

"Sure," said the guy driving who has long blond ponytail. "What's your name kid?"

"Jacob Black, most people call me Jake."

The three glance at each other and I feel scared. "Jacob huh a strong name," said the guy with dreads. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edi that is Rachelle and Cam," he said pointing to the people in the front seat. "Are you running away?"

"Yes from someone that I hate."

"Many people do that." The way the back of the van is set up there are no seats, so I sit on the ground which is covered with a thin carpet and numerous pillows. They must live in here, because there is a mini fridge, sleeping bags, a hot plate, and other things. Edi moves behind me and rubs my shoulders. Immediately I move away. "You are tense, you need to relax."

"No that's okay."

"Edi does give the best backrubs," said Rachelle.

"I will not do anything; trust me," he said."

"No, Cam can you drop me off here?"

"Jake there is nothing around." Edi gently grabs me and positions me between his legs and rubs my shoulders again. I try to get away, but he keeps hitting all the right spots. "This is all I'm doing," he said in a low voice. His voice is hypnotic, because I lean into him. "Good boy. How old are you?"

"15."

"Jailbait," said Rachelle. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please." She hands me a water bottle, but tasting the content it doesn't taste like water. "What is this?"

"All you need to know that adults drink it." Smiling I take another swig, it tastes good. Soon I feel sleepy and fall against Edi.

Waking up I hear a heated argument. "What's going on," I asked.

Edi hugs me. "Nothing child just rest, we'll be in town soon." I do what he says and he wakes me up later. "We're here."

"Thanks for the ride." I grab me stuff and jump out.

"Hope to see you soon," said Edi giving me another smile. I like him unlike that Cam guy, whose breath smells like something foul.

"Yes soon," said Cam giving me a perverted smile. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." I'm crept out so I run down the street to the police station.

* * *

**A/N**- The names that were used are aliases, so Jake wouldn't know their real names. I used their actor's names.

Edi-Laurent

Rachelle-Victoria

Cam-James

I would never let James do anything perverted to Jacob, so don't worry.

**Next chapter**-Emmett comes back home, Edward says sorry to Jake and a brief time skip.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Jacob, Jacob," I called out as I run through the woods looking for him. Shit why was I so stupid in hurting him, I love him. "Jake." Silence is what hits me. I can't find him alone, heading back home, I first call Jake's home, but no one answers. Damn, places to call are the police and Carlisle.

A small pair of arms wrap themselves around, turning I see Esme. "Edward, honey what wrong?" She asked. "Edward."

Fresh tears come down as I try not to completely break down. "I hurt Jake and he ran away."

"Tell me what happened." I recount the events of earlier; while I speak she keeps a straight face even when I tell about Jacob knowing where Jared and Emmett are at. When I'm done she wipes my tears away. "Don't you think it was hard for Jacob not to tell you?"

I think back to his behavior a few days ago, how he felt sick the day that they left and his quietness. He felt guilt about the situation. "Yes it was. I feel so bad."

"I know; I'll call Carlisle, why don't you drive to town and see if he made it there."

I give her a quick kiss, before I run off to my car. The only place I can think of Jacob going to is the police station, since Mr. Swan is his godfather. If he is not there it's going to be hell explaining to Mr. Swan why Jacob is missing. When I get there, I park and walk in to see Jake buying a drink from the soda machine. A giant weight falls from my shoulders. I don't care who's here, I rush and hug him. "I've been worried," I said.

Jake pushes me away. "You already told me how you feel."

"I'm sorry about what I said; it's just it hurt me that you didn't trust me enough to tell." He turns away, this time I don't grab him. "Jake please, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Can we go outside and talk?"

"No!" He exclaimed backing away from me.

Damn I'm back at square one with him. "Jacob." Footsteps are heard and my focus goes on Mr. Swan walking towards us. He looks tired. "Jake you ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Swan eyes me. "Do you need something?"

"No sir," I said. "I'll see you later Jacob." I walk back to my car; once I'm inside I slam my head against the steering wheel. That's when I get a good idea to make it up to him. On my way home, I stop by the grocery store pick up some supplies and then I go home.

Entering the house, Carlisle is already there with Esme. "Did you find Jacob?" Carlisle asked as his eyes show worry.

"Yes sir, he was at the police station and Mr. Swan took him home."

He looks relived one less person to worry about. "That's good; did he say anything more about Emmett and Jared?"

"No, he was to upset with my actions to talk to me," I said sadly. Not wanting to dwell on that, I go into the kitchen, take out my groceries and put them away. As I do the phone rings. "Hello," I asked grabbing the cordless.

"Hey bro," said Emmett's happy voice from the other side.

Something boils in me; it's his fault that Jake and I are in this mess. "You asshole where the hell are you," I screamed into the phone. "Get your butt back to Forks now!"

"Dude what the fuck are you yelling about?" He asked surprised, there a very few times I get angry with him.

"Because of you and your stupid idea, Jake and I may not be boyfriends anymore. Get your ass back home now." I breathe hard into the phone as my anger rises. "Say something you fucker."

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed coming in. He gently rubs my shoulders, which relaxes me for a second. "Give me the phone son." I do what he says and continue on putting the food away. Carlisle gives me a glance and then takes the phone to his office.

The next morning, I drive over to Jake's house. My plan for this morning is to make breakfast for him and his father. I remember back when mom and dad were alive, whenever Mom was pissed at Dad for whatever reason, he wouldn't go to work and make her favorite breakfast. Hopefully this will work. I knock on the door and Mr. Black opens it. "It's not time for Jake to go to school," he said looking at the bags in my hands.

"I know, but I came over to make you and Jacob breakfast." He gives me a strange look, but allows me in. In the kitchen I put the bags down and start to collect all the kitchen utensils I need. Pulling the ingredients out, my plan today is to make apple cinnamon pancakes, turkey sausage, and scrambled eggs. Early this morning, before I came over I premixed the pancake batter and the eggs, so they just have to be made on the stove. "Mr. Black can you set the table please?"

He stares at me. "Sure." He gets three plates, glasses, knives and forks and set the table. "Jake never mentioned you coming over this early."

"I wanted to surprise the both of you," I said pouring pancake batter into a hot skillet. Then I put the eggs on as while. "I hope you don't mind me making breakfast."

He shakes his head. "No we don't get people to cook us meals that often." He rolls to the cupboard and takes out some syrup. "Just surprised that a friend of his would."

"Well Jake is my best friend, besides I like cooking for people." I flip the pancakes and glad that Mr. Black is receptive to me. Maybe it will be easy to let him know about my relationship with Jake. "Jake told me you were into fishing; I and my family do that when we go hiking."

"Yep, I assume Jake has told you about our fish fries?"

"Yes sir." I start to put pancakes on a plate. "We really don't fry the fish we eat."

"Because how unhealthy it is?"

"Yes," I said flipping the sausage patties over. The food aroma is delicious; I can tell Mr. Black is impressed by my skills. Hopefully Jacob is waking up to the aroma.

"Since you and Jacob are friends, you and your family may come to the next one."

"What's going on," asked a sleepy eyed Jacob walking into the kitchen. His hair is tussled and he rubs his stomach. "What smells good?" His eyes focus on me. "What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast, I'm almost done go sit down," I said. He just nods and does what I said. Finishing I put the food on the table and then sit down myself.

"Jake go get the juice," said Mr. Black. He gets up, goes to the fridge and retrieves the juice. "Thank you Edward for making us breakfast."

"Thanks," said Jake.

"You're welcome," I replied. We begin to eat, Mr. Black and Jacob dive into their food, I guess they don't pray over their food like my family. "Enjoying?"

"Yep," said Jake with a mouth full of food, he easily polishes off his first stack of pancakes. It's a good thing that I made a lot of food.

After breakfast, Mr. Black makes Jake help me clean the dishes, while he does his morning routine. As we do, I playfully splash water on him, he does it back and we have a small water fight. "We got another call from Emmett last night," I admitted.

"Oh what did he say?"

"He's coming home soon; he didn't say when." The thing Carlisle told me at the end that Emmett said that they were somewhere in the desert. "Jake, I understand why you didn't tell."

Jake stares down at the water. "I'm sorry."

I gently pick his head up. "I forgive you and I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. When you ran away, it scared me to the point I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." Wiping my hands on my shirt, I pull up his shirt sleeve to see if I did any damage, luckily there are a few faded marks. I kiss them. "Sorry, I'll never hurt you again. Please forgive me Jake."

"I do." He looks away and takes a big breath. "They went to Vegas," he admitted. "According to Jared some friend of Emmett's took them down there."

Damn now it makes sense with Emmett's hints. Las Vegas is known as sin city; it's in the middle of a desert and has multiple chapels. How could I be so stupid? "Thanks for telling me."

"Sorry I didn't do it yesterday."

"It's alright. Jake do you forgive me for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you and I want to make it up." He looks down at the ground and doesn't say anything. "Please Jake, I know I have a lot of ass kissing to do, but I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Just never hurt me again," he said.

"I promise."

--

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Jared lays his head on my shoulder as we ride back to Forks; we decided to cut our Vegas vacation short by a few days, because of my family. It pained me to call them the other day and I wasn't planning to, but Jared made me. Felix is staying with Heidi, so he gave us some money to catch the bus back to Forks. It's been a great trip and I'm glad Jared and I are finally married. Of course before we left, we had sex and we secretly did it on the bus, in a restroom, everywhere.

Our bus pulls up to the small bus station, waking Jared out we go and get our bags and start to walk to my house. It's a long walk, but we make it. "Hey I'm home," I cried going inside. Then I remembered that it's after midnight and everyone is asleep. "Shh lets sneak up to my room."

"Ok," Jared whispered.

"Emmettttttttttttttttt." Before I know it, Alice flies down the stairs and launches herself into my arms. "I missed you." She then started to kiss me, and then latched on to Jared. "Hi brother-in-law did you buy me presents?"

I pull her off him. "Yes we did." Just like shirts, magnets and keychains nothing expensive. "Why are you up?"

"Because I knew you were coming home. Mommy, Daddy, Emmett is home," she screamed in my ear.

The rest of my family comes down; I choke up when I see them. Esme and Carlisle; they don't say anything, but just hug us. "I'm sorry," I whispered into Esme's ear as I hold her tight.

"I know," she whispered back. Her eyes are filled with tears.

"It's late," said Carlisle. "We will all talk in the morning." We start to go upstairs, but Jared doesn't' he looks down at his feet in embarrassment. "Jared, you may stay in the guest room."

I'm very tempted to ask if he can stay in my room, but that would be the wrong thing to do. I take him there. "It sucks we're spend this night apart," I said kissing his forehead.

"It was bound to happen. I'll see you in a few hours," he said.

"I'll try to come in later." We start to kiss on the lips, but sadly I have to leave him until the morning.

The next day, Jared and I sit on the couch in Carlisle's office as he and Esme sit across from us. My parents let us sleep late and then Esme made us a huge breakfast, but eating with them again had an awkward feeling especially from Edward who hadn't said anything yet. I know he blames me for something that happened with Jacob. I haven't had the chance to ask him yet.

Carlisle presses his hands together. I don't know if he's going to yell or what, none of us had run away before. "Boys, we understand that you two love each other, but run away wasn't the answer. Because of your ages, your marriage is not legally binding," he said calmly.

"We have a legal same sex union in Nevada," I pointed out.

"Emmett by law you shouldn't have been able to go through with it unless someone over the age of 18 signed off on it."

"They didn't check, I swear all they asked for was money. We had a quick wedding ceremony that took no more than 20 minutes. We had it videotaped if you want to watch it later."

"Yes, but Emmett you're not understanding me."

"What's to understand we did it and it's still legal here in Washington, so what's the problem?"

Carlisle gritted his teeth together, one of the first signs that he is angry. "Emmett! Please let me explain, yes it is legal in Washington, but the marriage age regardless of domestic partnership is 18 or 17. In Nevada it can be 16 with parental consent, since your mother and I didn't give our permission your marriage is null and void."

"That's bullshit," I shouted.

"Emmett language. We know you two love each other, but we're not going to consider your marriage valid."

"No, we did it and we're married, no matter what you or the law says." I shake with anger; I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Emmett please understand," said Carlisle irritated.

"I do understand; you don't approve of us even after you lied and said you did."

"What I don't approve of is your irresponsibility. Do you even know what you put your family through? How we worried if you were dead or alive. Do you care that how you have possibly hurt Edward's relationship with Jacob?"

"I know I made you worry, but we wanted to be married first before… before…nevermind." I have to think for a minute. "Ok wait; we wanted to get married before you would object to the whole thing."

"We were going to object even if you did tell us. Neither of you understand what it takes to be married," Carlisle said.

"We love each other that's all that matters."

"Yes that is an important competent, but did you think about what life would be like once you came home? Where you two are going to live, what about financial support?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I was thinking about filing for emancipation."

"You do know Esme and I still need to give consent for that to happen?" Carlisle covered his eyes with his hands then brought them done, that something he does when he is stressed. "I'm not going to deal with this anymore Emmett, what you did was immature."

"So."

"Emmett stop," said Jared worried.

"No," I direct towards him. "I'm sorry ok, we're in love," I said to my parents.

"You're 16, you have no idea what love is," said Carlisle. "I can list how many girls you said you were in love with." There was Stacy, Jo Ann, Melissa, Jessie, and Sandy. "This conversation is not getting us anywhere. Jared, I will take you home. Emmett go upstairs and lay down."

"But why," I whined. "I'm not tired." I see Jared, Carlisle and Esme roll their eyes.

"Emmett, I'm already to my limit," said Carlisle standing up, to match him I stand up as well. Carlisle is 6'2. The last time I was measured it came out to 6'6 almost 6'7. The doctor said by the time I stop growing I could be a 6'8 or 6'9. I easily tower over him. "Emmett don't challenge me."

"I'm not."

"Then be obedient and go up to your room."

"Emmett do what your father says," said Esme.

"He's not my father," I shouted. My stomach immediately starts to hurt; I don't even remember my real parents and Carlisle and Esme has always been there for me. I can't even speak right, so I run off to my room with Jared following behind me.

"You're a selfish bastard Emmett," Jared said when we get in there. His has this look of anger that I've only seen once and that's when we were caught in the closet.

"Hey don't be mad at me, it's his fault."

"No it's not and you know it; that was complete shit what you said to him. Hell I wish my dad cared like he did. So go down there and apologize."

I have to laugh at his dominance. "So you're the man of our relationship now?" I asked.

"We're equal partners; I'm only calling you out on your stupidity. I have to go home now."

I pull him into my arms, suck on his neck as my hands roam his body. "Don't leave me; I can't be here alone with them." He lets out a moan as I suck harder on his neck. "Take me with you."

"Don't be overly dramatic; I don't want to leave either. But I don't want to get your dad upset anymore then he is; besides I have my own parents to worry about."

"Will you call me?"

"If I'm allowed near a phone, then I will." I holder him tighter to me, there is no reason that he has to leave. "I got to go," he said pulling away.

My lower lip sticks out as I start to whimper for him. He gives me one last kiss before he leaves. Sighing I fall on my bed and think about what I said early. Carlisle has been a better dad then my biological one. He was addicted to drugs and landed in jail after trying to sell cocaine to an undercover cop. Then my mom was an addict as well; I haven't seen them in years. I guess Jared was right I was selfish, but Carlisle had no right to question my love for Jared.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

As I attempt to do my homework, Aleu keeps whining for some reason. "What is it?" She can't answer, so I guess she senses something. Today has been pretty boring even after Edward came over, but he didn't stay long saying something about having to talk with Emmett. Jared and him came back early this morning and I haven't seen them yet. "Ok girl tell me who wrote the Declaration of Independence." She looks at me strange. "I don't know either, probably should open my history book. While I'm about to until, I hear someone knock on the door. Getting up I answer it and see a badly beaten up Jared. "What the hell happened to you?"

He rushes in with a couple bags and sits down on the couch. I sit next to him and wrap my arm around his shoulders; we sit silently until he talks. "I came back home, told my parents about me marrying Emmett and they went ballistic. Dad said he wasn't about to have a faggot for a son, so he beat me then kicked me out of the house saying that I could never come back."

"Oh man." I hug him. "Your dad has always been an ass anyway."

"I know. I can't go to Emmett's house because of his parents, so can I stay here with you for awhile?"

"I would have to ask Dad and he's at the Clearwaters right now; I don't think he would have a problem with it. Let's clean you up." We go into the bathroom and he sits on the toilet, while I get our first aid kit. "Are you going to tell Emmett what happened," I asked clean up his cuts.

"I don't know, when he finds out he'll fly off the handle and try to kill Dad. He told Carlisle that he wasn't his father earlier."

"Man that's harsh. Why would he do that? He loves Carlisle."

"Because he was being stupid; I don't want to go into it." I finish fixing his wounds. "Thanks can I go take a shower?"

"Sure," I said cleaning up. I get him some towels and leave him alone. Jared's dad is not the most pleasant person in the world; he drinks and can't hold down any type of job, so his mom has to work two jobs, do the house work and cooking, plus raise seven children ranging from the ages of 22 to 9. Jared is the third born, so he is responsible for four other kids. His older brothers, Jamal and Justin moved out years ago, but Justin might be coming back with his girlfriend that he got pregnant. I guess Jared is hungry, so I throw a frozen pizza in the oven, while I wait; Dad finally comes home. "Hey, I'm making pizza and Jared is over."

"I assume he told you about what happened with his father," Dad asked.

"Yes, can he stay here; he has no place to go."

"The Cullens."

"But they won't take him in, please Dad, I'll clean up after him and he can sleep in my room."

"He's not a dog, Jacob, but he can stay. Where is he?" Dad asked.

"Taking a shower." Frowning, I check on the pizza and see that it is starting to burn. Taking it out, it's still eatable. "Maybe I should have had Edward come over to make something," I said letting the pizza cool.

Jared comes in and sits at the table. "Hey Mr. Black," he said looking down at the table top.

"Jared, Jake told me about what happened and you can stay here until further notice," Dad said.

"Thank you sir, I promise I won't be a burden."

"I don't expect you to. Jake just throw that away and order a real pizza."

* * *

**A/N**-Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Because of school work, my writing will be slowing down for a couple weeks, but I'll make sure to update this story sometime next week.

**Next** **Chapter**-coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Twilight.

**A/N- **Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_Edward lays me on his bed dressed only in his boxers, without a word he takes off my clothes until I'm naked. Leaning in he straddles my waist in whispered into my ear. "Jacob."_

Before anything can happen an annoying voice wakes me from my dream. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob."

"Jared shut up," I groaned turning my head away from him. I hate that he messed up my dream.

"Jake wake up, your dad said you have to go to school today."

"I don't wanna."

"C'mon." He shakes me violently. Ever since he came to live with us, Dad has made Jared my alarm clock. Hell he has been the perfect son. He cleans, cooks, and takes the dog out; he even does laundry. Dad has made no progress in convincing Jared's parents to let him move back in, but I'm not complaining. I like having a brother.

"No," I whine. Pulling the covers over my head, it feels so warm. Since it is December it's freezing outside. Snuggling deeper into my quilt; it feels like I'm being held by mom. I remember how she would hold me in her arms, while we were wrapped in a quilt watching the snow fall.

"Fine," he said leaving.

Thinking about mom always relaxes me, I don't remember her that well, but I still have these feelings like she is watching over me somehow or that sometimes I hear this voice calling my name. Suddenly a cold draft hits my skin and my butt starts to sting as smacks rain down on it. "Jacob wake up," said Dad.

"No, I don't want to go to school." I try to protect my butt, but he slaps my hands. "Stop, I'm not four anymore."

"Then wake up and go to school."

Glaring at him, I do what he says, but I take my covers and go to our small upstairs attic where Rebecca and Rachel's old room is. Once in I lock the door and collapse on Rachel's bed. I know that I'm mean for going somewhere my father is not capable of going to, but I'm tired. I put a pillow over my head and drift back off, until I hear the door being knocked on. "What," I yelled at the door.

"Hey it's me, open the door," said Edward. Pulling myself up I open it, so he can come in. Happily I kiss him, he picks me up, takes us to the bed, and sits me on his lap. Eagerly I rub myself against him, which gets him hard. "Why are you horny?"

"I don't know." Lately, I have been having a lot of sexually based dreams dealing with us. I want to make them come true, but I still scared of having sex.

"Hey you have to go to school today?"

"I don't want to, it's too cold."

"I know, but I'll warm you up in the car." He kisses me neck. "You know a survival technique is to strip down naked and huddle together for warmth. If your dad wasn't home then we could do it. But it's time to get dressed, I have to get to school soon."

"No!" I push him down on the bed. "Let's have sex."

"Jacob, sex is not a way to get out of going to school." He sits up and carries me out of the room. "Why do you hate school so much?"

"Why the hell are you carrying me like I'm a baby?" I asked skipping his question.

"To get you ready for school." In my room, he dumps me on the bed and hands me a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. "Get dressed; you're not going to be late."

"What are you my dad?"

"No, but a very concerned boyfriend," he said walking out. Sticking my lip out, I hop in the shower and get dressed. When I'm done, I go into the kitchen to find Edward talking with Dad. "We don't have much time, so I made you something you can eat in the car. Like I was telling your dad, Christmas is coming up very soon and Carlisle and Esme want you both over for dinner."

My mind goes back to the dinner she cooked, when I was there. "Cool, can we go Dad?"

"Sure," he said. "Now go to school."

"Yes sir." Edward and I go to his car, as he drives I rest my head on his shoulder. "What happened to Jared?" I asked starting to eat the cinnamon rolls Edward made me.

"Emmett came and picked him up," he replied. In the time that Jared has moved in with me, Emmett is now frequent guest. There is talk that they might get their own place, but neither have the money for such a thing. So now they are back at square one with just going out a lot. When Emmett found out what happened to Jared, he confronted Jared's father that lead to a massive fist fight. Emmett ended up going to jail for a night, for instigating the whole thing, while Jared's father was taken to jail for a week for beating the mess out of Emmett and Jared. "They wanted their alone time."

"I know. What does your family do for Christmas?" I asked curious about how they celebrate.

"Like any other family we decorate the house, eat and open presents on Christmas day. Then a couple days afterward we go on vacation like to Colorado to ski or Canada. Then we go to Chicago, so Alice and I can visit our parent's graves. Christmas is the time of the year where it is less stressful for us. No one works or go to school and everytime we add a new member to the family, it always gets more elaborate in what we do. This year with you in my life, I convinced my parents to do something special for you and Jared. Also this year Carlisle's parents are coming from England."

"What are you grandparents like?" I didn't know mine; granddad died when Dad was a teenager and grandma died two years before I was born.

"Grandfather Joseph is a reverend at his church. He is extremely strict and despises that fact that Carlisle and Esme never had children of their own. We actually the summer with him two years ago."

"What happened?"

"Have you ever heard the quote _spare the rod, spoil the child_?"

"Yes."

"Well he didn't use a rod, but a belt on all of us. He got me and Alice once, Emmett twice and Rosalie and Jasper got it multiple times."

"Why?"

"Rosalie and his personality clashed more then once. She didn't want to listen to him and he never cared that she was a girl. In his mind, if she disrespected him then she needed to be taught a lesson. Everyone but her got the idea to listen right away. So that is the last time we saw him. The only reason he is coming is because he is getting older in age and wants to see Carlisle again under a few precautions. You'll see him, so what does your family do for Christmas?"

"We stopped decorating when Mom died, I mean we put up a tree and that was it. Then after Dad had his accident we stopped even doing that. It's just more a gift thing for us. For the last two years, Rachel and Rebecca don't even bother to come here to see me and Dad. Rachel just goes to Hawaii to spend it with Rebecca and her husband. However Charlie comes over and after dinner with the Clearwaters; Dad, me and him laze around watching sports. New Years there is a gigantic fish fry to welcome in the New Year."

"Rachel is not that far away, does she ever come home?"

"Only once or twice a year, to check up on us. She wants nothing to do with the reservation; it kills Dad that she doesn't want to come back. She said she might come by when she returns from Hawaii, but I doubt it." Like everything else in my life there is no guarantee with anything.

--

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Rolling my eyes, I sit on the couch as Esme talks about having an all girl Christmas shopping trip in Seattle. She wants to have some fun before Carlisle's crappy parents make our lives a living hell. Shit I don't want to go with her and the little brat; I rather kill myself. This is just another attempt for me to accept her as my mother. Well I have been living with her and Carlisle for the past five years and I still don't see them as my parents and never will. His calm nature gets to me, like he is not even human and her over motherly affection is annoying. I rather be with my real mother living on some commune then here.

"Rosalie, honey what do you think about the trip," Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"Great," I lied not looking her in the eyes. "I have homework to do." Getting up, there is no chance for her to reply, as I go up to my room and lock the door. Carlisle doesn't like that locked doors in the house except for the bathroom, something about eliminating our boundaries crap.

Nikki yaps at me, so I tell her to shut up. Flopping on the bed, I reach out to grab my phone and call Leah. Since I've been introduced to her, I enjoy being with her. She's my only friend that understands me. "Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Hey, I'm bored and Esme is getting on my nerves, want to do something?"

"Sure, do you want to come over?"

"Sure, be there in a few minutes."

Hanging up, I throw on a favorite pair of boots and my winter coat. Getting my car keys, I walk out without saying where I'm going to Esme. I know there is going to be a lecture tonight, about having more respect by telling them where I go beforehand.

Getting in the car, I drive over to La Push and pull up into the front yard. Leah comes out wearing men's jeans and a large sweater. "Hey Princess," she called when I got out.

"Why are you dressed like a man?" Hell if I do go on the shopping spree with Esme, I'm buying Leah new clothes. She constantly wears baggy clothes and her hair is in a short style.

"I was chopping wood. Can't do that in skirt."

"Why?"

"Cause my parents told me to. Since you're here. You can help."

"I'm not chopping wood, I'll ruin my nails." And I just got them done two days ago.

"Princess, if you want to hang with me; then help me finish my chores first. C'mon you need to change." Wordless, I don't want to go home, so I follow her to her room, where she gives me a pair of jeans and a shirt like she is wearing. "Get changed," she said.

Stripping off my clothes, I notice that she looks at my breasts and thong. "What is there something wrong?" I hope she doesn't think that I'm fat; I've been working to shed off a few extra pounds.

"No, hurry up; I have to have the chopping done before my dad comes home."

"Don't rush me," I snapped. She grins and gives me a smack on the butt. "Don't!" I turn a bright shade of red, since it did feel sort of good. She does it again. "Will you stop?"

"Fine princess," she said giving me a strange grin. Suddenly I get hot and blush harder. Looking down, I finish and we walk back outside. "Ok princess." She puts the axe in my hand. "Grip it hard and strike the wood."

"I know what to do." Raising it up then down, the axe almost flies out of my hand.

"Jesus." Leah gets behind me and takes my wrists. "Grip it tighter, lift it up slowly and then swing down with just enough force, so you can spilt it in two." Her breath is one my neck, as we go through the motions until I chop my first piece of wood. She helps me the second time, and then leaves me to my own devices.

As we chop, I wonder why Sam isn't helping; of course she doesn't talk about him that often. When we're done, I'm covered in sweat and collapse in exhaustion. "I'm tired," I said looking at my nails which are ruined.

"It wasn't that hard princess," she said helping me up. She easily lifts me into her arms and walks back inside the house. "You need a shower," she said sniffing me.

"I know." She takes me to the bathroom and retrieves some towels and my clothes. "Thanks."

"No problem, when you're done come to my room."

"Sure." The hot water relaxes my stiff muscles, as I spend about twenty minutes under the water. Reluctantly I get out, dressed and go into Leah's room to find her lying on her bed already dressed in some other clothes.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes." She has a full size bed, so I lay next to her. "Yes, why didn't Sam help?" I asked.

Her soft features harden in anger. "To make a long story short that bastard slept with my cousin Emily, not once, but they have been in a relationship for a year. I don't need is stupid ass. Emily wants to make things up with me, but I won't let her."

"I don't blame you."

"Well least I'm single now."

"Nothing special about being it."

She sits up and looks into my eyes. "You know, you would be a better partner then that asshole was. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

My face heats up in embarrassment; I don't know what to say. Yes there has been a few times, where I have thought about liking Leah, but this is too sudden. "I'm not a lesbian."

"I'm not either, but we're both single and we get along. Might as well be girlfriends."

"Alright." I lean into her; she strokes my hair and gives me small kisses. Blushing, I move in closer.

"Leah, come down here," we hear her mom scream.

"Yes Mom, c'mon," she said helping me off the bed. Going downstairs, her mother Sue is in the kitchen making something that smells delicious. "Yes Mom."

"Did you finishing the chopping?"

"Yes."

"Good, hello Rosalie," she said addressing me.

"Hi." I admire how she isn't fake like Esme. Standing about 5'3, Sue's appearance gives off that she is a strong woman, unlike Esme. Harry is the same way, he acts like a real dad, and he doesn't want to talk about your feelings all the time. "What are you cooking?" I asked looking into the steaming pot of something bubbling.

"Deer chili, will you be staying for dinner."

"Deer?" That's disgusting.

"Yep," said Leah. "Dad and I killed it last week; do you want to see the head?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't be a baby."

"Leah the head is not ready yet, so leave her alone," said Sue. "Get the dishes, I'm almost done cooking."

"Yes Mom." Leah goes to the cupboard and gets plates and a bowl. To help I find the silverware and help set the table. Sue puts the food on the table and Harry and Leah's annoying little brother Seth come in to eat.

After grace, we eat and I feel more relaxed with them then I do with my own family; Harry makes all kind of jokes that make me laugh. Sue scolds him instead of being submissive like Esme is. Seth is annoying like Alice, but he has his little quirks that make him lovable.

After dinner, Leah and I clean up then go up to her room to watch a movie. "I'm glad you came over," said Leah wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I like being here."

"Well you can come over anytime." Her face is a few inches from mine; taking the lead I push my lips against hers. Expertly her tongue intertwines with me, as her hands roam around my body. A slight whimper escapes when she touches my private area. "I'm so sorry," she said pulling away.

"It's okay."

"We should take it slow," she said kissing me on the forehead, closing my eyes I lean into her and take in her scent. I feel her shift against me and holder me tighter. "Love you Rosalie." Is the last thing I hear before I drift off.

Hours later a small beeping sound goes off, I wake up and cuddle more up to Leah. She kisses my forehead and ends the beeping noise, but it keeps going off until she answers it. It is her cell phone. She talks for a few minutes then hangs up. "That was Jake; he said that your family is looking for you."

Looking over at her alarm clock it said 12:30 am. "Shit." Getting up I reach into my coat pocket and turn on my cell phone. Because I didn't want to be bothered with them, I turned it off just after I arrived at Leah's house. The soft glow from it pulls up my screensaver of me and Jasper; it tells me I have 25 missed calls with the same amount of voice mails and over two dozen text messages.

"Did you tell your parents that you were coming over," she yawned.

"No."

"You need to get home."

"I know," I said letting out a yawn. Pulling myself up, I put on my boots and jacket. Leah then walks me out to my car. "Thanks for letting me spend the night with you."

"No problem princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Well how about…I don't know I'll come up with something later." She kisses me again. "Call me when you get home."

"I will." Getting into my car, I drive home and find all the lights in the house on.

Shaking my head, I park and walk into the house to find Esme pacing back in forward in the foyer. Seeing me, she hugged me hard. "Rose where were you," she asked.

Ignoring her I try to walk away, but Edward stops me. "Move," I said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked grasping my arm. "Well answer me; do you even care how you scared the hell out of everyone?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," I screamed at him. "What I do is my business." I try to walk away again, but he tightens his grip. "Let go."

"No you selfish little bitch!"

"Edward!" Carlisle comes up to us and releases me from his grasp. "Don't you ever call her that again. I'll deal with this just tell everyone that she is safe." Edward mumbles something and walks off. Carlisle makes sure Edward didn't do any damage then takes me to his office. "Rose where did you go?"

"To Leah's house and I fell asleep there. Look I'm sorry I didn't say where I was going," I said going through the normal speech. "It was irresponsible of me and I will never do it again."

"Rose, you've said the same thing before and you keep doing it. All we ask is that you tell us before you leave anywhere. What scared us most is that you wouldn't answer your phone."

"I turned it off. I'll be eighteen next year, so I shouldn't be treated like a baby."

"I never said you were one, we just expect you to give some consideration in letting us know where you were. For the time being it would be best if you didn't use your car until after Christmas."

"What? No! I wasn't in danger; I was just at a friend's house."

"Rose with the scare with Emmett, you knew how we felt about you leaving with telling one of us. Besides this is not the first time that this has happened." He's right last year I made the three hour trip to Seattle to meet with a modeling company and do profile pictures. "All we ask is that you respect us, but since you cannot do that we have to punish you."

"By taking my car, then how will I get to school?" Or see Leah?

"Your mother can take you or I can before I go in. Besides it is almost close to your Christmas vacation anyway."

Tears sting the inside of my eyes, I clench my fists together. This is not fair, I didn't run off to Vegas, only to La Push and then I didn't technically run off. I was going to come back. I would grace Carlisle with a few foul words, but I keep my fury internal and stalk off to my room without another word. Taking a quick look back, I can tell that he is hurt by my actions, but I do not care at all.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Making sure Jake is warm we Christmas shop around Port Angeles. He is finally off for break and in a few days it will be Christmas. For his present I'm planning something special. Currently we're looking for items for his sisters. So far the search has come to nothing. His dad and Charlie were easy; we just got them fishing equipment. For Jared it was a video game. "Jake what do your sisters like," I asked.

"Girly stuff."

"Like?"

"I don't know perfume, well Rebecca loves surfing."

"Ok what did you buy them last year?"

"Teddy bears."

"Well let's be creative this year, since you won't be seeing them. Have they seen you since last year?"

"Rebecca no. I haven't seen her in two years and Rachel didn't come home for thanksgiving, so I haven't seen her since the summer."

"Well I think that would like to see how their brother has grown up and gotten cuter. Let's get pictures of you and make something."

"Crafts?"

"Yes."

"I'll just get them shirts," he said spoiling my plan. We go into a small shop and Jake buys two shirts, the first one is white with a black bunny with heart shaped eyes on it and the second is white with a guitar on it saying _save the music._ "That was easy."

"Yes it was, so what did you get me? I asked as we walked towards a small coffee shop to get warm.

"I can't tell you," he said sticking out his tongue. As we around the corner we see three individuals standing in front of us. From the back I recognize two of them. "Hey I know them." He runs up to them. "Hi."

The man with dreads turns around and gives Jake a hug. "Hello Jacob, it has been awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much."

He smiles and looks over at me. "Well hello, it seems we meet again."

"Hi," I replied.

"Edi this is my friend Edward," said Jacob.

My eyebrow rises up in confusion; the last time I saw him his name was Laurent. A chill runs down my spine. "Jacob we need to leave now," I said.

"No let Jacob stay with us," said the blond guy with the ponytail. I think is name is James. "We'll take him home." He gives Jacob a perverted smile.

"I rather not allow that, I said pulling Jacob away.

"Let go," Jake said pushing me away. "I want to talk with them."

"Yes let him stay with us," said James pulling Jacob into his arms. "We'll keep him safe."

I pull Jacob back. "Like hell you will," I growled at him. Without another word, I push Jacob away from those people. "How do you know them?"

"They gave me a ride when I ran away from your house. What's the big deal?"

"What the big deal?" I repeated. "Well for one that was incredibly stupid for you to take a ride from people that you don't know. And for a fact that guy that hugged you name is not Edi; it's Laurent. And the blond's name is James."

"But they told me that his name is Cam."

"Jacob, he came to the hospital and had to fill out paperwork, so I know what his full name is. I don't ever want you to be near them again."

"Ok," he said. "I'm sorry."

Gently I kiss his lips. "I never want to see you hurt by anyone. He nods and I take us back to the car.

* * *

**A/N**- Hope the chapter was ok.

**Next chapter- **Christmas, Bella, drama and grandparents. Will be updated soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- **don't own twilight, sexual scene in this chapter.

**A/N**- Thanks for the reviews. This is the Christmas chapter, please enjoy.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Carlisle softly sings to himself as we drive to the nearest airport to pick up his parents. He is excited about having his parents coming to visit; since it is the first time they are coming to see us in Forks. However for the rest of us, we are not happy. Esme has been cleaning the house nonstop to meet Grandmother Miriam's expectations. Emmett's and Alice's bubbly personalities have been dimming. Rosalie is preparing herself for a fight and so is Jasper. Me, I have done nothing, but warn Jacob what might happen.

"Thank you son for riding with me," said Carlisle as we get closer.

"Your welcome." Earlier he had asked if we wanted to ride with him, and I'm the only one that volunteered. All the others made excuses for not wanting to go. Looking out the window a light snow falls and it reminds me of yesterday. Jake and I went sledding; afterward we laid in his bed holding each other. I pray grandfather doesn't find out about us; he has issues about homosexuality.

In no time, we pull into the airport and wait until we see grandfather and grandmother walking toward us. "Mother, Father!" Carlisle cried giving them hugs. Walking toward them, I give them hugs as well.

"Son," Grandfather said with his dominating voice. At sixty-three grandfather is the spitting image of Carlisle except his hair was brown, but now is grey with brown patches mixed in. Standing tall, he gives off a dominating persona. "Edward."

"Grandfather," I answered back stooping down to get their luggage. Carlisle talks to them as we walk back to the car and then head back home. I sit in the back with grandmother, who keeps herself content by knitting. I just look out the window.

Two hours later we pull in front of the house. Getting out I take their luggage into the house and up into the guest room. As I do I hear giggling coming from Rosalie's room. My curiosity gets the best of me, so I open the door a little and peek in. Rosalie is on her bed with Leah tickling her. This is the first time I have seen Rosalie giving a sincere smile.

"Stop," she cries trying to push Leah off of her, but keeps laughing.

"No I like doing this," said Leah continuing on with the assault. Pulling her up, Leah placed a kiss on my sister's lips. Rosalie blushes and kisses right back.

Smiling to myself, I'm glad that my sister has found someone to make her less bitchy. Closing the door, I hate to ruin their time together, but Carlisle wants us downstairs. Knocking, I hear some shuffling and Rosalie crying out. "What?"

"Grandmother and Grandfather are here and Carlisle wants all of us downstairs now," I said heading next door to get Jasper.

"Damn!" After a few minutes she comes out with a scowl on her face with Leah by her side rubbing her back. "Why did they have to come," she asked staring at me and Jasper.

"I'll be there, so don't worry," said Leah kissing her on the forehead. Her scowl goes away as she leans into Leah.

Jasper and I look at each other and smile. Being the oldest I lead the way downstairs. Alice is already there greeting them. "Where's Emmett," I asked Jasper.

"With Jared, who else," he said.

"Of course." Emmett just got is car back and most of the time he is at La Push with Jared, or doing other things. However that they do is greatly restricted by Billy.

"Hey I get to get home," said Leah walking towards the front door.

"No!" Rosalie cried grabbing on to her. "Please don't leave right now with them here."

"I have to love." Lowering her head, Leah's held Rosalie close. "If anything happens just call me and I'll be right over. I love you."

"Love you to." Rosalie walks Leah outside while the rest of us walk into the living room.

Alice is already there trying very hard not to talk too much, but it's not working to well. She is wearing a new dress that Esme got her yesterday. Smiling at her, she is a little doll, but our grandparents look past her. Going to her, I give a small hug. "You look very adorable," I whispered to her.

"Thank you. Did Leah leave?"

"Yes, she had to go home." A small pout comes to her lips, but she starts to smile again with grandmother Miriam looks over at her. "Do you want to see what Mommy did to my room Grandmother?"

"No dear, I rather take a small nap," Grandmother said walking right past her.

Sighing Alice little eyes became sad, but I hug her to make her feel better. "She's too old to see what a doll you are," I said. My little sister just nods and tries to get attention from Grandfather.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Jacob wake up."

I try to block Jared out, he is getting annoying. "Why should I?" I asked groaning. It's too early to wake up, besides we didn't get to bed late last night anyway.

"Because doofus today is Christmas." Jumping out of bed, I almost trip on Aleu as me and him race to the Christmas tree. Since Jared is with us this year, Dad allowed us to get a tree. When we get to it there are a bunch of presents screaming to be opened. "Wow," said Jared grabbing the nearest one with his name on it.

"Can you two wait?" Dad asked rolling himself towards the tree. He passes out the presents and we dive right into them. I get cds, clothes, a video game and a hand carved necklace with a wolf on it. "That belonged to your grandfather."

"Thanks," I said putting it on. We continue to unwrap until paper is everywhere. Lying down in the mess, I wished that Edward was here. Getting up, I go to the phone and call him.

"Hello," he said coming onto the phone.

"Hey, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to," he said. "I miss you."

"I'll see you later today. Did you get some good presents?"

"No, we're not allowed to open them until later. First we have to listen to Grandfather preach about what Christmas is and about what we should do, so we won't be sent to hell. I'm in my room right now. What did you get for Christmas?"

"Clothes, cds, and a necklace that belonged to my grandfather, Rachel sent me some sports gear and Rebecca sent me some surf gear. She said that she is saving up, so I can come spend spring break with her. What did you get me?"

"You can't find out until later, but it's something special. I forgot to tell you earlier come over about four."

"Ok, so any fights between the grandparents and Rosalie?"

"Not yet, Rosalie has been on the phone with Leah must of the time, but it will happen sometime soon. I'm being called back, call me when you're about to come over."

"Alright," I said.

"Ok, I love you bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Setting the phone down, I lay back and think about what might happen tonight. After the dinner, I was thinking about telling Dad about me and Edward. This also depends how things go, hopefully smoothly.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I'm nervous, Jacob, Jared and Mr. Black will be here in a few minutes and I pray that the dinner will go off without a hitch. Opening presents a few hours ago wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world, especially with Grandfather criticizing that Carlisle and Esme bought us too many expensive gifts. He and Grandmother gave us Bibles with our names on it, also for the boys, wool coats and for the girls dresses that go down almost to the ankle. I know Rosalie is going to burn hers.

As I gather everyone to the living room, the doorbell goes off. Rushing to the door, I open it only to see Bella standing smiling at me. Shit! "What are you doing here," I asked.

"I was invited," she replied pushing past me with a bag full of presents. "Charlie wanted to spend Christmas dinner at the Clearwaters, so I came here. I got you something." Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a small wrapped box. Taking it, I thank her. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Letting out a sigh of contempt, I rip the paper and find that it reveals a box, opening it a reveals a stainless steel watch. It's what I wanted and hinted to Carlisle about, but he didn't buy it. "Thank you, how did you know I wanted this?"

"Santa told me," she giggled. Now I feel bad, that I didn't get her anything. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, but you weren't invited."

"Alice invited me," she said going to the kitchen.

Nothing good is going to come out of this dinner with Bella and Jacob here at the same time. The doorbell goes off again, before I can answer it; Alice comes out of nowhere like a hurricane and answers the door. It is Jared, Jacob and Mr. Black. "Merry Christmas," Alice squealed giving them all hugs. "The food is almost done and we have presents."

"You're here." Coming from upstairs, Emmett ran and took Jared into his arms. Without giving Jared enough time to say a word, Emmett takes him upstairs.

"Thank you for coming," I said leading them inside. Jacob smiles back at me silently.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Mr. Black. Leading them into the living room, Carlisle comes up the great them and then he and Mr. Black get into a conversation.

"Do you want to come to my room," I asked Jacob.

"Yes."

Leading him up there, we enter it to find our cat lounging on my bed. Pushing him off, I sit down and put Jake on my lap. "Glad you came over," I said kissing his neck. "There is something I want to give you."

"What?"

Reaching under one of my pillows, I pull out a small box and hand it to him. He opens it to see a chain with the Cullen family crest on it. "It's the same thing Jared has," he said.

"Well it's our family crest; Carlisle said that when we find the right one, we should give it to them. You're my soul mate Jacob and I want you to have it." I put it on him then kiss his perfect lips. "There is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Bella is here."

"What," he exclaimed. "You promised she wouldn't come."

"I know, but she came. Nothing will happen this time; I promise."

"Whatever," said Jake trying to get off, but I wouldn't allow him to. "Hey let go."

"No listen, I won't let anything happen this time. I'm not lying." He just nods and I hold him until we are called downstairs. Going into the dining room, I make sure that he is sitting next to me and Jasper is on my other side. Bella looks at me with contempt as she sits next to Rosalie.

Once everyone is seated, Carlisle prays over the food and we start to serve ourselves. Esme has done her best in preparing the food. There is turkey, rolls, mashed potatoes, glazed baby carrots, a Yorkshire pudding, sweet potatoes, cranberry sauce, and other food. For dessert, she baked numerous pies. Digging in, Emmett, Jared, and Jacob get the largest plates.

Dinner contains small talk until Grandfather looks deeply at Jared and Emmett who have been the flirting the entire time. "Emmett, you are 16 have you made any plans about what you will do in the future?" Grandfather asked. He already knows about my plans.

Swallowing a large piece of turkey without chewing Emmett replied, "yep, after I graduate, I'll go to college do some wrestling and football there and then start me own football program for underprivileged youth. With Jared by my side."

"Why would he be there," Grandfather Joseph asked.

"Well duh he's my husband." We all groan, Carlisle warned us ahead of time to _not _tell our grandparents that Emmett and I were gay and had boyfriends.

Joseph's face reddened with angry. "Carlisle you allow your sinful son to remain in your house? Have I not taught you better?"

"Dad you don't understand," explained Carlisle.

"Don't call me sinful," snarled Emmett. "What I do with my life is none of your business, besides I'm not the only one, Rosalie is a lesbian."

Emmett you son of a bitch, how could you let everything out of the bag? Covering my face with my hands I try not to laugh as Rosalie sits there about to kill him, luckily he doesn't let anything out about me.

"Jared and I got married weeks ago, and he has the family crest, so tough shit old man." I thought I would have to worry about Bella, but no Emmett is the problem. Emmett keeps talking about how he loves Jared and Grandfather Joseph keeps preaching about us being sinful. I don't know how much of this I can take. Excusing myself from the table, I go to my room and collapse on the bed.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what is going through Edward's mind, but I bet he is glad that at Emmett didn't out him. Carlisle's father is furious and starts to go off on how Carlisle is keeping a sinful house and that it would have never happened if he used more discipline or not have adopted ragamuffin children.

Making the excuse that I have to use the bathroom, I quickly head up to Edward's room to find him on his bed. "Why did you leave without me," I asked lying next to him.

Sitting up, he pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry about today. I really wanted this to be the perfect Christmas for you. Well at least Emmett was smart enough to not say anything about us. I'll make everything up to you," he said sitting me in his lap. Once I'm there, his hands roam inside my shirt as his lips kiss my neck. Moaning, my shirt comes off as his head dips to kiss my nipples. "Jake, I want to make you mine."

"We can't do it here."

"I know." Pushing his hands into my pants, I become erect as his hands kneed my balls and penis. "Will you allow me to take your virginity, when you're ready?"

"Yes, can we do it on my birthday?"

"Is that what you want?" Lifting me a little, his hands rest themselves under my butt. "I want to do it when you're sure that you want to."

"I will by my birthday." His finger goes in-between my crack and probes my anus. "Hey why did you do that?" I asked.

"To see if you were ready," he said smiling. He continues to poke it which causes me to yelp every time. "You should see your face you're adorable. Since you said your birthday day, I will make it very special." He pushes me off his lap and pulls down my pants. "I'll give you a sneak preview."

Gently grasping my cock, he gets on his knees and puts it into his mouth. "Edward," I whispered as pleasure shoots through my body. Expertly he sucks me until I cry out in moans. To keep myself quiet, I have to cover my face with a pillow.

Something builds up in me then I have an orgasm. Whimpering, I breathe hard as Edward lies next to me. "Was it that good?" He asked.

"Yes. Do we have to go back downstairs?" I asked cuddling up to him.

"Not if you don't want to. Our excuse is that we were tired of the environment, besides I suspect soon that Rosalie will explode and kill Grandfather."

"Why do you say grandfather, it seems so formal?"

"That's what he wants to be called, we have no other choice. He thinks that we're evil, so we should address him with more respect. He can be nice, but that is with his other grandchildren."

"You have cousins?"

"Yes, Carlisle has an older brother that stayed in England and has three kids of his own. We don't see them very much. All of them are uptight and stuffy. You'll only meet them, when we get married."

"What?" I cried sitting up. There is no way I am ready to get married.

"Just joking, I know you're not ready for something like that. Besides we're both to young and I rather not follow Emmett's stupid idea." He rubs my shoulders. "Hey I'm sorry for saying that, not to be grim, but we'll never know what might happen in the future, if we'll be together or not."

He's right, we just entered our relationship, but there is no guarantee about how long we'll be together. He is a senior this year, so once he graduates there will be no more us. Feeling sick, I want to climb into his arms, but decide against it. "I'm hungry lets go back downstairs."

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm fine just hungry," I said heading towards the door.

"I'll meet you down there, I have to use the bathroom," he said.

"Alright." On my way down the stairs, Bella appears at the bottom. "Move," I growled.

"What were you doing up there with Edward?"

"None of your business." Growling, I push past her, but she motions me to follow her outside. I guess it's time to just talk to her. Standing in the front yard, it's freezing, because both of us lack jackets. "What do you want?"

She crosses her arms and stares me dead in the eyes. "Stay away from Edward. Before you say anything listen to me. What is your purpose in being with him? You obviously can't give him true happiness, he just sees you as some type of conquest. You hated him at first and he broke you down enough that now the both of you are together. What is going to happen in a few months when he graduates and goes off to college? With his talent, do you think he is going to stay locally to be near you? No, he won't."

"Shut up." As if I didn't already think of that.

"Am I hitting a sore spot? You know everything I'm saying his true. You're only fifteen, to inexperienced to know anything about love."

"You're telling me this, but he has shot down every advance you have made towards him," I fired back. "At the movies, he was more than willing to take me home, at the football which you weren't invited to he didn't want to be near you; I can name other instances that he has made it clear that he doesn't like you."

"Tell me Jacob why would he go after you when he already had a girlfriend that he planned to marry?" She asked getting a devilish grin on her face.

"What?"

"He had a girlfriend named Tanya. He was so in love with her that he once he moved here he flow out to Chicago a couple times a month to be with her and he planned on marrying her, until she broke his heart. You're a rebound."

"No I'm not, how the hell do you know?"

"I have my sources. I'm trying to love him for him, but he only wants you as a temporary replacement for his lost love. Do you even think that one day he'll ask you to get married?" Shaking partially to the cold and to the fact that what she said is true. I try not to think about anything. "Jacob talk, do you have something to say?"

"Leave me alone, he does love me." Reaching into my shirt, I pull out the chain he gave me. "This is the Cullen family crest that no one easily gets, if he didn't love me; then he wouldn't have gave it to me," I explained.

"Bullshit, Jared has the same thing and we all know that his and Emmett's relationship is over sexualized puppy love. Think about it what good has come out of their relationship. They are supposedly married, which is not legal, because of Jared, Emmett has been kicked off the wrestling team, Jared has been kicked out of his house, Emmett went to jail. What good is anything for them?"

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? It is inevitable that they will someday break up, just like you and Edward will. Let me guess, you're lying to your father about him and possibly everyone else that you're close to. You don't want to come out. Are you even sure that you are gay? Edward's not, he's only using you for some experiment, rebound whatever the hell you want to call it. Can't you see that his love is twisted?

Everyone of her words are laced with venom, but they do hold some truth. Fingering my chain, I think about what our relationship is built on. To go a deeper level, it seems like he stalked me until I was willing to be with him. Pushing past her I go back inside and return quietly to the table, where I don't speak to anyone for the remainder of the dinner.

Afterward as we all relax by the fireplace, Edward keeps trying to talk to me, but I won't say anything back. My mind is too cluttered on what Bella said. Am I a rebound or what? Does he love me, or does he want to use me for sex?

* * *

**A/N**-Please let me know how the chapter went. Bella is a bitch. Oh no Jacob has his doubts, tune in later to see what happens.

**Next chapter**-coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight.

**A/N- **Sorry it took awhile for me to update this, I had extreme writer's block with this story and couldn't figure out the direction I wanted to take it in. Thank you everyone for being patient and giving reviews from last chapter.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The Cullens went on vacation for New Years and thank God that they did. I'm not ready to face Edward. Ever since Christmas dinner, I have been having doubts about our relationship and I have Bella to thank for that. I have been thinking about breaking up with Edward or not, but what excuse would I give him? Oh Edward, because of your past and the fact that you're about to go to college, I think we should break up.

That's a stupid excuse. Sighing to myself, I invite my friends over and we play mind numbing hours of video games. As we play, my mind goes back to when Edward came over to Jared's house and how I treated him. I was stupid at the time and wish I could take it back.

Once the guys are gone, I lay on the couch to watch TV; Dad is over at Charlie's house so I'm alone. Hearing the phone, I answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Jacob," said Edward. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," I said in a monotone voice.

"Jake is something wrong?"

"No I just miss you, when are you coming back?"

"In a few days; the slopes are fun, but they would be better if you were here with me. How is your dad?"

"He's good." Now that we're talking, I really don't feel like listening to him. "Hey I'm getting another call, talk to you later." Before he can say anything, I hang up and put my hands over my face. Why is this becoming so difficult? It was long process to bring us together, and now I keep thinking about what Bella said. She mentioned Tanya, his ex girlfriend. How special was she to him. Taking the phone, I call Leah to get Rosalie's number and then call her. "Hey what can you tell me about Tanya?" I asked not even bothering to say hi.

Rosalie breathing stopped for a second, before she started to talk. "Give me a second, I'm around the people." A couple minutes passed before she was alone. "Tanya is Edward's ex-girlfriend, why?"

"Because I've heard of her, but he has never talked about her."

"When we lived in Chicago, Edward went out with her and they we're really close, but then we moved to Forks. They tried to do the long distance relationship thing, but it didn't work out."

"When did he break up with her?"

"A couple months before he met you. He was depressed about it for awhile."

A sickening feeling hits my stomach. I am the rebound, just like Bella said. "Why did they break up?"

"She didn't like doing the long distance thing, so when he flew to Chicago; he was going to propose, but she just broke up with him, before he could say anything. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I've always wondered; do you think I'm his rebound?"

"To be honest, yes. But he does care about you and was damn relentless for you two to be together."

"But would you also think that I was some conquest for him to achieve. I mean he went from straight to gay after he broke up with her," I pointed out.

"Seriously, I don't know what he is thinking, but since he is my brother I say at least give him some benefit of the doubt. However I could be wrong; Edward can be very irrational at times. He thought that he and Tanya would be together for the rest of their lives," she said letting out a small laugh.

"Thanks for telling me Rosalie; I'll talk to you later." I don't give her time to say bye before I hang up. Collapsing on my bed, I feel a headache coming on. It's true I am really his rebound. That's it we have to break up.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It doesn't make sense, I haven't been able to get in contact with Jacob; it has been days since the last time we've talked. He never answers when I call and Mr. Black says that Jacob doesn't want to talk with me. What have I done?

Getting back from our vacation, the first thing I do is drive out to La Push to see Jacob. Knocking on the door, no one answers. Sighing I get back in my car. Taking out my phone, I call Leah, but she doesn't answer her phone. Feeling frustrated, I return home and immediately try to call Jake again, but there is nothing. Why is he trying to avoid me? I have done nothing to him.

As I contemplate, Emmett walks into my room eating cookies and not caring if he gets crumbs on my floor. "Hey, where did you go?" he asked stuffing an Oreo into his mouth.

"Jacob's, but he's not home."

"Yes he is I just talked to Jared and I heard Jacob in the background, plus I also talked to him as well. Is Jake trying to avoid you?"

"I don't know; did he say anything to you about me?"

"Nope, your name never came up." He then dropped a cookie on my floor, picked it up and ate it again. "Hey five second rule."

"That's a myth; Emmett leave my room now."

"Why, it's not my fault that Jake is avoiding you, but I'll be nice," he said walking out.

Clenching my fists, I try to hold my temper down as I take out my phone. For a third time, I call Jacob, this time Mr. Black answers the phone. "Hello sir, may I speak to Jacob please?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you Edward."

"Can you ask him why? Please I need to know why he is avoiding me."

"I'll ask."

"Thank you sir," I said hanging up. Seriously, I cannot think of anything that I have done to warrant his avoidance of me. I have showered him with numerous gifts, taken him where ever he wanted to go, among other things. I hope he doesn't act this way on his birthday; I have planned something extremely special for the night that he loses his virginity to me.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Okay you need to talk to him," said Dad as me and Jared sit on his bed watching a game. "I don't like my phone blowing up, because Edward keeps calling."

"I don't want to talk to him," I replied.

"Did he do something?"

I rack my brain thinking of a way to tell Dad that Edward is using me as a rebound, but that doesn't work out to well. "No, I just don't like him hanging around me like some puppy." Jared gives me a strange look, but doesn't say anything.

The next morning, I leave the house early, so I won't be able to get a ride from Edward for school. School is painstakingly long, until it ends, going out to the parking lot I see Edward looking for me. Before I can walk away, Jared comes from nowhere and pushes me towards him. "Hey stop."

"Sorry dude, he needs to know what the hell is wrong with you," said Jared.

Edward smiled when he saw me, shrugging I got into his car and we drive off. "So what have you been up to? He asked.

"Nothing, don't you have work?" I said.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you. Jake why have you been avoiding me; I gave you your space, but I pretty sick of it now."

"Really since I'm your damn rebound."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know about how you broke up with Tanya just a couple of months before you met me. I doubt you really care about me."

"Yes I will admit that I broke up with her prior to meeting you, but I really love you more than anything in this world."

"Bullshit, I want to break up."

He slammed on the breaks. "Are you serious? Jake don't do this after all we've gone to just to be together," he pleaded.

"I want this, and whatever you do or say is not going to change my mind." Opening up the door, I jump out and start to walk home. Edward slowly travels next to me. "Drive the fuck off."

"Not until we talk about this."

"We've already talked, go to Bella. I don't give a damn about you anymore." Turning, I run off into the forest a better chance that he won't follow after me. To my luck he doesn't. A weight feels like it has been lifted off my shoulders as I keep running. He doesn't deserve me and I vow that I will never go back to him ever.

--

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Blood comes out my finger as I accidently cut it with scissors. It has been two weeks since Jake broke up with me and I can barely stand to be without him. He brought up Tanya, who I had barely mentioned. It took some detective work to find out that Rosalie the bitch told him about her. I blame her for doing this to me. And now today is Jake's 16th birthday. Jake is having a party that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are invited to, but not me.

Sticking my finger in my mouth, I try to think of ways to make Jake mine again, but nothing. He is pretty damn stubborn. I could try and hook up with Bella to make him jealous, but that would be disastrous. Once the bleeding stops, I finishing wrapping up a few gifts I got for him and change into some better clothes.

My siblings have already left for the party, I don't want to cause too much of a scene, so I'm going to be late. Getting my stuff together, I drive out to La Push. The party is being held at the community center. Entering the music immediately hits my ears and I see a bunch of other teenagers dancing, a huge banner says Happy Birthday Jacob, food is set up on the tables. In the corner I see two tables one for presents and the other for the cake.

I search until I found the birthday boy dancing with Leah. Going up to them I cut in. "May I dance with you?"

Leah giving a mischievous smile pushed Jake towards me. "Of course you can dance with him," she said walking away to find Rosalie.

I may not be very coordinated, but start to do a few dance moves that are appropriate and not sexual at all. "Can we talk?"

"You weren't invited," he hissed.

"Jacob, please hear me out." I drop my voice so that only he can hear me. "Jake please, being from you is tearing me apart. I love you."

"You lied to me."

"Only to protect you; you've never told me about your past relationships."

"Because I haven't had any, get the fuck out of here." He turned around and headed off somewhere else.

Sighing, I leave, but once outside I see three familiar people making their way inside. I glare, but they ignore me. Going back inside, I see Laurent track down Jacob and give him a hug. Jake eagerly accepts it as well as a present from him. That bastard has to be in his late twenties and he is touching my lover. Going up to them, I'm immediately blocked by James. "Move," I hissed.

"Sorry but no, were you invited to this party?"

"Were you?"

"Of course I was; Jacob gave us invitations. I heard that you haven't been treating him with respect. Wait until Laurent gets his hands on you." James laughed and for one his breath didn't smell foul. "Oh look another straggler has come in."

Turning I see Bella walking towards the gift table. She took a quick look around and saw James. Panicking she stands by her father. "Leave her alone."

"Do you like her?"

"No just never touch her."

"Please little boy, I have already made that bitch mine. Just to let you know, she can be quite easy to get into." Laughing James left to go outside.

I should defend Bella, but I'm not in the mood. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Jake interact with Laurent. No else sees, but I see Laurent put his hand on Jake's butt. That's it, I'm not about to let that bastard violate my boyfriend. Heading towards them, Emmett grabs me. "Let go," I said.

"Dude, you weren't invited."

"I know that now move."

"Sorry I'm working security, so I have to escort you out," he said.

"That's a bunch of bullshit. If you don't move, I'll make you sorry that you were ever born."

"Try it," he laughed. Taking a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching us, I punched him in the testicles. A gasp escaped his lips, as he grabbed on to the front of his pants. "That's low Edward."

Pushing past him, I go to Jake, but then it is suddenly announced that it was time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles and open up his presents. His presents were nothing compared to mine, but he didn't even open mine as music came out wanting everyone to widely dance. Disappointed that I don't get the chance to get him again, I leave.

--

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

My birthday was great except for Edward coming, that is why I told Emmett to be my security. Great job he did, he eventually had to leave complaining that he was suffering from something. The way he looked when he walked told me that he got hit in the testicles. Edi, Cam, and Rachelle showed up, Edi told me that his name being Laurent was completely false and that Edward was making up lies, because he was jealous of our friendship. I loved that they came, except Edi started to touch my butt whenever he was near me, he also gave me small kisses on my neck and cheek when no one was looking.

Cam had tried to give me a kiss, but Edi growled at him and he backed off.

After the party, I take all my presents home and then collapse on my bed. All the presents were good, I got clothes, video games, shoes and a new shotgun from Charlie. But Dad gave me my ultimate present insurance for the rabbit, which I can officially drive. Charlie is going to take me to get my license tomorrow. Looking over, I see the presents I hadn't opened; they are from Edward and from Edi. Getting Edi's first, I open the envelope inside is a card that contains a small message, money and condoms.

The message read.

_Jake when you're ready use these._

I don't know if he is applying that he wants to sleep with me or what. Looking at Edward's presents I shudder. If I hadn't broken up with him, we would probably be having sex right now. Carefully I take off the expensive paper to reveal a cd. It's called Jake's greatest hits. My second gift is an expensive outfit and the last is a wolf dressed up like a soldier. He did the same thing that Emmett did to Jared.

Putting the cd into my player I listen to Edward's playing. For some reason the music speaks to me in a way it is telling me that he is sorry for what he did. Breaking down I hold the wolf tighter and think about him. The way he had always treated with respect, how I hurt him when I lied to him, his tiring pursuit of me. How he would hold me. Our first kiss, the moment we shared in Charlie's yard, Port Angeles. The music reminds me of all of our times together the good and the bad, the good outweighing the bad.

Under my pillow, I pull out the chain he gave me; I hadn't had the heart to give it back to him or even sell it. Looking at it; I can't go crawling back with my tail between my legs. Throwing it, I shut off the cd, throw the wolf on the floor and crawl up into a ball.

* * *

**A/N-** Don't worry people they will get back together.

**Next Chapter**- a time skip and a very sexual scene between Jake and Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Twilight, sexual scenes and underage drinking is in this chapter.

**A/N- **Hey it's been awhile, since I last updated. I originally had this chapter almost done a month ago, but I didn't like the direction it was going, so I deleted it and restarted. So thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter and please enjoy.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

With a yawn, I pull myself out of bed and get ready for school, luckily today is the last day of school and the beginning of my summer vacation. Sun shines through my windows and lights up the room. I predict this will be a great summer. Rebecca has come through with her promise and I get to spend a week with her and Johnny in Hawaii sometime in July. This summer I have to get a damn job, but Charlie is getting me jobs fixing cars. I'm going to hang out with my friends, visit the beach, and just laze around doing nothing. Perfect.

Getting out of bed, I almost step on Aleu, who growls at me. "Sorry girl. Guess what?" She gives me a confused look. "Last day of school." She just shakes her head, as I strip out of my nightclothes and jump into the shower.

Since I only have to appear at school for two hours, the rest of the day will be spent at the beach surfing and we're going to have a bonfire/barbeque. Can't wait. After my shower, I throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and go the kitchen, where Jared is eating toast. "Ready, last day of school?"

"Of course," he said. He's just happy that he gets to spend all of his time with Emmett. The two are still going strong and are planning to get an apartment, once Emmett turns 18. Just one more year. "Hey Edward is coming to the bonfire tonight."

"So," I hissed, pouring a glass of juice. I could care less about him. Since we broke up, Edward for awhile tried to get back with me, but nothing happened and he finally started to back off. I'm still friends with all of his siblings and see them all the time, but I never see him. Alice told me that Edward is getting ready to go off to college in the fall. He got accepted into UCLA and is going to do an advanced premed program, so that he'll graduate early.

"Dude it's been months are you ever going to stop being pissed at him?"

"I stopped being made at him, I just don't want to talk or think about him," I said. Rolling my eyes, I get my bag and go out to the rabbit. Jared runs behind. Emmett isn't picking him up today, because of another stupid thing that he did, Emmett lost his jeep for a week.

In the car, I turn on the radio, put it in drive and head off to school. This is the only time that I'm happy to go to school.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The others go off for their last day of school, since I'm graduating in a couple days, I don't have to be present. My plans for the summer is to still work, and take summer courses at community college, so I can get a lot of my pre-requisites out of the way. I'll be moving down to L.A. in the middle of August, so I'll have sufficient time to become acclimated before classes start. Since Carlisle has a friend that owns a private practice in L.A., I already have a job waiting for me. I'm excited for college, but not looking forward in having a roommate.

I tie my shoes and get prepared to go running, so I don't have to worry about doing it later. Later tonight, I'll be going to a bonfire at La Push, where I know I'll run into Jake. Since we broke up, we have rarely seen each other. I miss him like crazy, but I'm too old to cry about it. Hopefully he'll come to his senses, but I hardly doubt it; he's too damn stubborn for his own good.

Once I'm done with my shoes, I grab my phone and see that I have a missed call from Bella. Damn! That girl won't leave me alone, we dated for a month after me and Jake split, but it didn't go to well. To even break up with her, I lied and said that I just wanted to focus on school right now; she believed it, but she is determined for me to be hers. She even applied to UCLA, thank God, she didn't get in. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she did.

Downstairs, I grab a water bottle, my iPod, and keys and head out, after saying a quick goodbye to Esme. With the Rolling Stones playing in my ears, I run for two miles through the woods. I've never been much of a runner, but after splitting with Jake, I found that it helps improves stress. With college, Jake, Bella and other things, sometimes I feel like pulling my hair out or just committing suicide to make it all go away.

I still haven't forgiven Rosalie for telling Jake about Tanya, and that stupid bitch has never said sorry. She's too wrapped up in being in a relationship with Leah to the point that she forgets everyone else. Like last month, she was told to pick Alice up from track practice, but she forgot and decided to spend her time with Leah. Since I was at work, Jasper and Emmett somewhere, Carlisle out of town and Esme at some function for church, Alice, who has no cell phone, was forced to hitchhike. Luckily Mr. Swan saw her and gave her a ride home. Of course Rose didn't care one bit; she only cared when she was grounded.

I run until I get tired and stop at a cliff that overlooks the ocean. Taking a long drink of water, I sit down and stare at the scene. It would be better if Jake was here, but sadly he's not. I need to stop thinking about him, but it's hard. Then I'm going to see him tonight. Waves crash against the rocks that eerily sound like Jake's name. Feeling freaked out, I run home and jump in the shower.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

With a bottle of beer in my hand, I happily dance with Rose who is grinding up against me, as she sipped on her own beer. Leah knows I would never do anything to her girl, so she allowed us to dance together. The first part of the bonfire was the barbeque, which a lot of older adults attended, and then they left leaving us younger folks behind. This was really good, because Sam and Paul took up a pool of money and then went out and bought tons of liquor, so now everyone is getting drunk and having a damn good time.

Rose presses herself against me and I can feel her stiff nipples against me. She's been drinking since the liquor first appeared and is drunk. I can feel the heat radiating off her skin, as she wraps her arms around my waist. She is only wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a bikini top. Damn if she wasn't Leah's girl, I would want her now.

"Damn Jake, I didn't know you were such a good dancer," she said.

"I have many surprises."

"Oh really," she giggled. Damn when she is drunk, she is a totally different person, much more fun. "Tell me another surprise of yours."

"Um, it's pretty sexual."

"So."

"I have a big dick."

"If I cared about them, then I would ask to see yours, but I like Leah not having one. Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Right here," said Leah coming from behind us. Rose pushes me away and immediately clings onto her. "Hey Princess want to dance?"

"Maybe," Rose said with a seductive smile on her face. She runs her hands over Leah's body and takes a long drink of her beer. "I don't want to dance now. I want something else."

Leah smiled. "And what would that be?"

Rose didn't say anything as she pressed her lips against Leah's. Leah easily got the point and pulled Rose away.

I watch them leave and then go sit by the water to enjoy my beer. The rest of my friends are dancing and just acting goofy. Emmett is grinding against Jared; the two should just go off and have sex already. I finish off my beer and watch the waves as the crash against the beach.

"Here want another," said a voice behind me.

Turning I see Edward handing me a beer. I haven't seen him the entire time that I've been here, I guess he just came. "What do you want?"

"I'm only offering a fucking beer," he growled as he sat next to me taking a drink of his own beer. "Do you want it or not?"

I take it and start to drink it. We don't talk for awhile as we stare at the ocean. The sounds of music and the waves fill our ears. "So still mess around with Bella? I asked breaking the silence.

"I don't even talk to that crazy bitch."

"Okay. Alice said you got into college."

"Yep, UCLA. I'll be leaving in early August."

"Cool, least you're getting away from this area."

We continue to sit in silence for awhile. Until he breaks the silence again. "What are your summer plans?"

"Charlie got me some jobs fixing cars and just being lazy."

"Awesome. Hey Jake, I know that I wasn't completely truthful, but before I leave; I would like to be friends with you."

"I'll think about it," I said quickly chugging my beer.

"Whatever."

Soon enough I run out of beer and go get more. As I grab a couple, I wonder where Leah and Rose have gone off to. Searching, I hear some noise coming from Leah's truck. Walking near it, I hear Rose giggling. Bending down, I look into the window to see Rose naked from the waist down as Leah performs oral sex on her.

At least they are having a fun time, getting up I quietly walk back to Edward and give him one of the beers that I got. "So Rose and Leah are going at it," I said.

"They always are. I can't tell you how many times that I have caught them in some act," he said. "They, Jared and Emmett have no shame."

"Good thing Alice isn't sexually active."

"Don't even talk that way; I don't want that to ever happen."

I laughed and took a drink. A warm feeling kept building up in me as I kept drinking and being close to Edward. "Ever gotten drunk before?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yes. First got drunk when I was thirteen."

"Wow is that something to be pride of?" he asked sarcastically. "So you got drunk at thirteen, Carlisle once had a kid come into the hospital at nine of liver failure, because he drank so much."

"I hate you."

"Because I tore up your statement. You such a fucking child."

"And you're such an asshole. I can't believe we ever dated."

"The feeling is mutual. Your immaturity is astounding."

In anger I pushed him and he did it back to me. "Asshole," I said throwing my bottle away and tackling him. He growled back and we started to wrestle. All too soon, I'm pinned underneath Edward with my hands above my head.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

This is oddly like that first encounter between us and Jake has never looked hotter. His beautiful eyes stare up at me in anger, as he tries to push me off of him. Bending down, I got for his neck and suck it hard enough to leave my mark.

"Asshole stop," he said but he was moaning as he said it.

"Stop being a baby," I said bringing my head up. "You know you like this." I continue my sucking until I can feel Jake's erection poking me. Knowing the beach wouldn't be the best place; I get off of him, throw him over my shoulder and take him to my car.

"Hey let me down."

"Shut up Jake," I said unlocking the doors and putting him the backseat. Getting in, I lock the doors and push him against the doors and attack his neck again. He tries to fight me, but stops and pushes me back and starts to suck on my neck.

"You want to play games?"

"Always," I smirked.

In a heat of passion, we fought each other in the car until our shirts were ripped and both of our shorts were off leaving us clawing at each other's underwear. I get him out of his underpants first and see his erect penis. Not giving him a chance to think, I put it in my mouth and suck it with all I'm worth. Jake moans and squirms, to the point that I had to hold his hips down. My tongue wraps around it as I pull off and then I lick the head which is oozing his precum.

"I hate you," he moaned.

"Your moans are saying something different." I continued licking as more of his cum came out. "If you didn't like this; you wouldn't be leaking like a damn faucet. I take my middle finger and cover it with his cum, and reach behind and slowly press it against his hole. I make sure he is relaxed enough, before I push it in. He squeals, but continues on with his moaning, taking that as a cue, I rapidly pull it out and then reinsert it. He bucked his hips as I continued. When he is ready, I insert a second then a third finger.

"Just fuck me already," he screamed pulling my head up and attacking my lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said pulling down my underpants, he then pushed me down and started to suck on my dick until it was slick with his spit.

It then occurs to me that I'm about to take his virginity, something he promised me months ago. When my dick is good enough, I lay him flat on his back and pull up his legs and see that glorious hole of his. Leaning in I started to kiss his lips as my dick started to go into him. He whimpered in pain, but I kept my lips on his until his whimpers turned into moans. Knowing that he was officially ready, I moved my hips faster into him as he bucked his hips.

"Ah ah ah ah," he panted as I plowed into him, his legs wrapped around my waist, pushing us even closer together. "Ah ah ah ah.

Looking down at him, his eyes are closed as he continued panting. "Jake look at me," I moaned.

Opening his eyes, we stared at each other; I want him to see me as we have sex. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as I hit his prostate. Hitting it a couple more times, he screamed again and started to cum all over his stomach. Seeing that made me release my seed deep within him.

Once we were both spent, Jake pulled his legs down and I licked the cum off his stomach and then buried my head into his shoulder, as he held me close to him. For awhile we stayed in that position without talking.

"How do you feel?" I finally asked.

"Okay," he muttered.

Raising my head up, I kiss him. "You're adorable when you cum."

"Thanks, you're a good fuck," he said with a slight smile on his face. I'm pretty sure he is pain, so I switch our positions, so that he is lying on top of me and I put a blanket over us. As we laid there, we listened to each other's heartbeats. "I don't hate you."

"Are you only saying that because I took your virginity?"

"No, I stopped hating you a long time ago, just that I could never bring myself to tell you."

"Thanks, sorry about not telling you about Tanya."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Sure just no more ex lover secrets."

"Okay with that said, I actually forced myself to go out with Bella for a month," I admitted.

"You're disgusting. Did she try to molest you?"

"Many times, I had to end it really quick. She even applied to the school I was going to, but she didn't get in."

"Psycho. I don't want to talk about her anymore," he said.

"Sure." I place his head on my shoulder and close my eyes. Soon enough I hear him breathe softly as he went off to sleep. Sighing I kiss his forehead and go to sleep myself.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
